The Thrill Of It All
by MyahLyah
Summary: Tiana unwillingly marries a young businessman and quickly learns that her happily ever after isn't all that it seems. Meanwhile, she meets a Maldonian prince who will show her that life can be a thrill. But will her husband stand for any of it? Chap 23-24
1. It All Started When…

A/N This is a brand new story, a Tiana fanfic that will feature Naveen (who will show up on chapter 3 and beyond) The first two chapters are basically introductions of the characters in this story so let me know in the reviews of what you think of the story.

I do not own 'The Princess And The Frog' or it's character; Just the characters I made up are mine. Enjoy and review!

The Thrill Of It All

It All Started When…

_April, 1922..._

"School ended two hours ago," Eudora told her fifteen year old daughter as she made her way into the kitchen. "I started dinner without you."

"I'm sorry mama," Tiana began washing her hands at the kitchen sink. "I had to make a quick stop at Lottie's for a job offer I couldn't refuse."

"Jacques Montreuil came by earlier...," Eudora sang.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "He's been coming here a lot lately. I wonder why?" She said in sarcasm.

"I don't know." Her mother smirked. "He's very grounded and-

"So while visiting Lottie, we came up on an agreement that was fair for us both." She smiled, changing the subject. "If I get you and daddy's permission, that is." She pressed on to her mother. "Please mama, if I get this job then I can began saving for my restaurant-

"You have to admit that Jacques _is_ a nice looking boy, hm?" Eudora asked.

Tiana sighed at her mother's way of changing their subject from her own dreams of owning her own restaurant to that _boy_ again.

"His granddaddy left him everything. Including his _restaurant_."

"Good for him?" Tiana could careless about the boy's hand given accomplishments.

Eudora smiled. "Ya daddy and I have been thinking that you are old enough to settle down and—

"The gumbo smells like its ready." She cut off her mother as she checked on the soup.

Eudora sighed. "Tiana you know that ya daddy and myself can't take care of your forever."

"Mama I'm not ready to marry. I'm still going to school." Tiana taste-tested the gumbo and wrinkled her nose. "A couple of shots of tabasco will make it the bee's knees!"

"But for how long again?" Eudora asked with concern. "You'll be done by mid-May and an important young man like Jacques won't always wait for you."

Tiana remained silent; she understood why her parents were so concerned for her well-being but didn't think that they would push her off so soon. She's only fifteen and already had a job line up as her friend Charlotte's personal maid/assistant. The money she'll pay her will help her become closer to getting her own restaurant and marriage wasn't even on her 'priority' list.

"How are my two favorite women doing?" asked James, walking into the kitchen. He inhaled the delicious aroma of his daughter's gumbo and his stomach growled in response.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It smells good in here, babycakes."

"Thank you, daddy." Tiana loved it when her father, who's an amazing cook would compliment her. There were days when she wouldn't hear his phrase due to him having three and sometimes four shifts to support the family.

"Jacques would come to appreciate you that's for sure." James washed his hands in the sink.

She sighed. _'Him too?'_ Her father was pretty much against marrying her off to the boy until now. "I'm sure everyone will come to appreciate it once I open up my restaurant."

James' face fell slightly flat at the statement. "Babycakes as much as I would love to have you stay my little girl you are coming of age. I spoke with Jacques this evening and the boy is definitely accomplished. He's got his very own restaurant, an already successful corn business, a five bedroom home with a huge yard and did you see all his nice cars?" James smiled. "He would be good provider for you and—

"He's got money." Eudora finished, setting three plates and bowls on the table. "His granddaddy left him with everything!"

Tiana felt disgusted. She thought that with her father on her side she would be safe to live the life she have planned since she was a little girl. Get a job or two and work her way with enough money before making a down payment on the sugar mill in downtown and prepare to build her dream, but now with her father and mother teaming up she had no say.

"And he's only eighteen, babycakes," James smiled. "If he were as old as I am then I wouldn't have given him my blessings."

"Blessing?" Tiana turned to look at her father.

"Yes, to call on you." James patted his daughter on the shoulder. "I invited him to have dinner with us."

"What?" She exclaimed, putting her hand on her tummy. "Why would you do that? I don't even like him—why would-how could you do this?" her eyes watered.

"Its for the best and he isn't a bad fella." James sat at his usual spot at the table as Eudora placed one more set beside Tiana's, her lips had a huge grin across them.

"Babycakes why don't you put on that blue sundress I just made for you last week?" Eudora suggested to her daughter.

Tiana wanted to leave the house this very moment and to never return but knew that would only hurt her parents. If only they felt the same way for her.

Like the obedient daughter that she was, she went to wash up and change into the dress her mother made for her. She wondered if this was all planned. If her mother knew all long about this dinner and was the real reason she made the dress for her.

With her mother being a seamstress she didn't have much time to make Tiana much of anything. What was so special about this boy?

She examined her reflection in the mirror and loved how she looked in the dress, but the last thing she wanted was to impress her _dinner guest_ so pulling out her ponytail she let her curls fall pass her shoulders. Her curls were always wild and she knew that her mother hated it when she wore it this way.

"Tiana, our guest is here!" Eudora rapped on the door.

"I'm coming!" Tiana opened the door, leaving the room.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw the boy her parents were praising for so long looking right into her eyes with a weak smile. He really is a handsome man. His eyes were hazel with a hint of blue in them, his lips were nice, narrow nose, his skin several shades lighter than hers and his physic was strong. Very muscular and lean with not too much of a bulk in his tall frame though it was there. He dressed nice. An off black business suit and his overall stance was stuffed with confidence and arrogance...that's where the attraction stopped.

"You look absolutely beautiful with your hair like thise!" Eudora beamed.

That wasn't exactly what Tiana wanted to hear from her mother.

James went over to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "You really do look all grown up, babycakes."

"Tiana you've met Jacques," said Eudora, gesturing her daughter to the young man who nodded his head.

Tiana gave him a weak smile and politely nodded in return.

()()()()

After dinner Tiana and Jacques walked around the small back yard after James and Eudora left them alone to get acquainted. Tiana remained silent while Jacques was doing most of the talking.

"My restaurant is pretty much the most popular and successful in New Orleans," he bragged. "I even got white folks coming in to try my grandmother's famous creole split pea soup."

That caught Tiana's attention, "Your grandmother's creole split pea soup?"

He nodded his head. "She was the best cook I ever known until she passed away three years ago. I was thankful that she agreed to leave all her secret recipes for me to carry on to the woman I marry."

Tiana caught his gaze and felt her cheeks grow warm.

Jacques laughed. "You don't say much do you?"

"What do you want me to say?" She wasn't really asking him the question. But wasn't surprised when he answered.

"I don't know? What's your favorite colour? What are your goals? How could you make men fall in love with you so easily?"

She almost gasped at his last statement. Was he already in love with her? She wouldn't look up at him to find out the answer.

Jacques put both hands in the pockets of his trousers. "You know that you're the prettiest girl in town, right?"

She didn't say anything as he continued.

"And it's very easy to fall inlove with someone like you."

Tiana looked up at him this time. "Someone like me?" That statement didn't sit well with her.

"Yes. You're beautiful and young. Come from a decent family." He answered with confident. "Your father is a hard worker and highly respected for that reason. Your mother is very sweet and then there's you." His eyes never leaving hers. "Every man in this town would be a fool to not notice a beauty such as yourself."

Tiana saw right through him. "So you're telling me that you're inlove with me based on my so-called 'beauty'?"

Jacques smirked, stepping over to her. "That gumbo and hush puppies you made were also convincing…," He lightly brushed the curl that was over her forehead with his finger. "…though I always found you attractive. Good cook or not."

Tiana shivered at his closeness despite it being almost mid-spring in the Crescent City. She knew where his intentions stood with her and as much as she was charmed, a little part of her didn't trust him. He was a young man with a lot of money and has heard of his wild and philandering history.

He seemed to have read her mind and says, "I will never hurt you, Tiana. If you would have me you'll know that you will be the only girl who holds me heart."

Tiana shook her head. "I'm sorry Jacques but I can't—

"Ya'll should be getting inside!" Eudora interrupted, giving her daughter a look of a warning before smiling at the young man with her. "Jacques, my husband would like to speak with you before you leave."

()()()()

Tiana went straight to her room as soon as they all got inside. She was tired and couldn't wait for this day to end. She knew that her mother was going to give her a mouthful for her almost rejecting Jacques's proposal but she wasn't interested. He seemed genuine with in feelings, on a superficial level. Why would her parents want that for a son-in-law?

"Thank goodness for ya daddy!" Eudora stormed into her daughter's room, holding a white dress.

Tiana sat up on her bed preparing herself for the lecture.

"You won't have to worry about money anymore." Eudora smiled at her, laying the dress on her daughter's bed.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, mama?"

"You're getting married next month!"

"What?" She said outloud.

"Jacques came by a month ago to call for you. I was for it while ya daddy was unconvinced. After learning more about him and seeing how much he cares for you we couldn't have chosen a better husband for you."

Tiana covered her mouth with her hands. "No, mama…," Tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh babycakes…," Eudora sat on the bed to give her daughter a warm motherly hug. "We want you to have a much better life than what we had growing up. You know much we struggled to feed you—

"I already have a job lined up with Charlotte LaBouff, mama. Please don't make me marry Jacques." Tiana begged.

"Ya sayin' that now, but once you'll see how blessed you've become to marrying such a man you'll quickly change ya mind," Eudora tried to reassure her daughter.

"But I don't ever want to marry anyone! I want to have my own restaurant. Be the best chef in the world, not just New Orleans." The young girl tried to convince her mother.

"You'll partly have that with being Jacques's wife, but I'm pretty sure he won't have you cooking in a restaurant. You'll be too busy taking care of the house and him." Eudora explained with a smile. "And speaking of _takin' care_...You know that as a wife you must always do everything you can to make ya husband happy. Especially such a highly successful man like Jacques."

"Then why don't you marry him!" Tiana snapped, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry mama." She quickly apologized before lowering her gaze to her lap. She knew her mother meant well by marrying her off and she could be right, about the restaurant part. He seemed proud of the fact that people are loving his grandmother's Creole split pear soup. And with marrying him it would also be her restaurant. She imagined herself in the restaurant, witnessing all the hungry customers eating _her_ special dishes. A small smile then formed on her lips at the thought.

"I guess I can be happy," She said at last.

"That's my babycakes!" Eudora rose up from the bed. "You get plenty of sleep tonight. Tomorrow we have to be at the church to speak with the pastor. Jacques will give us the money to pay for the wedding so we have to go and get the best at everything! It's for the best!" Eudora gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight!" She said before leaving the room.

"Goodnight," Tiana said softly before falling back onto the pillows. By next month she will be someone's wife and part owner of a restaurant. "It will work out," She tried convincing herself. "It has to."

()()()()


	2. Convincing Bride

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! As for James being alive in this story you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. lol. This chapter gets pretty dark so that is my warning for some of the more sensitive and younger readers. I didn't enjoy writing this one at all because I myself love me some Tiana/Naveen togetherness! Thank goodness he'll show up on the next chapter! Until then, here's chapter two.

()()()()

The Thrill Of It All

A Convincing Bride

_A month later…_

Tiana exchanged vows with Jacques and soon they were husband and wife. She didn't see much of him throughout the reception as he was recieving his congratulations from his buddies. Upper-class men of colour who would usually look down and use girls like her. Of course she was never stupid enough to fall for their 'proper' way of speaking and charismatic way of swooning any girl into their arms.

"She's definitely a beauty I will give you that, Jacques." She heard one of his friends say.

"And a real sister, too!" another one chuckled. "At least she's pretty which is rare since most of the dark ones looks like miniature apes."

The men all laughed.

Tiana shook her head. Though the men were just as coloured as she was, they thought that they were better simply for the fact that their skin shade was lighter, their hair was little easier to mange and that was all because of their rich white European ancestry. She even saw the fairer skin coloured dates they brought. With a sigh she already felt out of place. Not one of those women or from her new husband's family even approached her.

Thank goodness she had Georgia, Janette and Mildred there to support her along with her mother and father.

"You make a beautiful bride, Tiana," said Georgia with sincere smile. "I didn't think you'd be marrying so soon."

"I didn't either." Tiana said, not feeling too happy about her parents sending her off this way. But what can she do now? She married the man and there was no turning back.

"You won't be finishing the rest of school now that you got a husband," Mildred giggled. She herself married last year to an older farmer who was in his mid-forties.

"He's very good looking," Janette and Mildred both giggled.

Tiana looked over at her new husband who was joking around with his friends and sighed. "I guess…"

"You still gonna have a restaurant!" Georgiana tried to reassure her friend before leaning forward to whisper into her ear, "And he ain't old since he's just eighteen. He will take care of you…with being the wealthiest coloured man in town."

Tiana tried to think of it that way but the reality of marriage didn't sound too promising.

Jacques frowned in disgust when he saw his new bride speaking with her friends. "Pardon me gentlemen."

One of his friends saw Georgia and liked what he saw. "Jacques! Wait up!"

"So you're gonna tell us when ya pregnant, right?" Mildred asked Tiana.

"That question is a bit forward," Jacques cut into the conversation with his hands on his new bride's bare shoulders. "Isn't it, Tiana?"

"I don't think it is," she said, feeling his hand apply a little pressure on her shoulders.

"Why don't we dance?" He literally pulled her away from her friends without her saying a goodbye.

Tiana's eyes moved up to her husband's and noticed how irritated he looked. Her mother told her to never question a man when he's angered but to comfort him when he isn't happy which never made any sense to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked almost hesitantly.

Jacques simply sighed, pulling her closer. "Darling, you are to never speak to _those_ girls again."

With a frown she asked, "Why? They're my friends and—

"They're not like us." He answered with arrogance in his tone. "They'll never live as well as people like us, Tiana."

"But they're my friends." She repeated, growing annoyed with the man.

"Not anymore they aren't." He confirmed, feeling her grow tense. "You know what? We should leave. It's getting late."

Tiana looked around for her parents. "I'd like to say goodbye to my mama and daddy first."

Jacques snorted in humor. "Oh Tiana…You're such a little girl." He took her by the hand and led them both towards the exit. "They'll understand."

As they were leaving the fancy banquet hall she turned to see her parents happily waving at her. She gave them a weak smile before seeing Georgia and one of Jacques's friends together. Mildred and Janette also waving their goodbyes.

"That's your old life; it's time to begin a new one with your husband," Jacques said with a sly grin on his lips.

Tiana saw the smoky hint of lust in his hazel eyes. It made her stomach churn.

()()()()

Jacques collapsed his naked body on top of Tiana's nude body on their new martial bed. She was relieved that it was all over. The pain he caused her was unbearable from every rough thrust he gave, feeling as if it broke more and more of her soul.

He finally pulled himself out, rolling on his side before getting out of the bed to go into the bathroom; where he could clean the blood from himself. Tiana wiped the tears from her eyes as she too moved on her side, too sore to do anything else.

She's head the horror stories of the first time a woman have sex but she also heard romantic ones. Such as her friend Mildred. Her husband might have been much older but he was very gentle and careful when he took her the first time. Her mother, as disturbing as it was to learn also had a pleasant experience. Why couldn't she be as lucky?

The cramping in her lower stomach somewhat eased but the stickiness she felt on her inner thighs confirmed blood. She looked down at the sheets that covered her form seeing the dark red stains.

"Aren't you going to clean yourself?" Jacques asked with a look of disgust. He was now in his house coat.

Tiana closed her eyes as she slowly rose up. The pain was throbbing in between her legs as she wrapped one of the sheets around her naked frame. While walking past Jacques he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "What is it?" she asked growing nervous.

He smirked. "I want to see your body."

She shook her head. "But I'm bleeding."

Without effort he yanked the sheet from her body. And saw the blood on her inner thighs. With a proud laugh he darkly teased, "I've certainly made a woman out of you."

Feeling ashamed by his comment she quickly left their bedroom for the bathroom where she soon heard him whistling as she closed and locked the door.

She drew herself a bath and within minutes stepping into very warm water. With a relieving sigh as all the tension she's endured finally dissipated.

_'I should've known he wouldn't be gentle,' _she thought to herself as she used the soap to rub off the blood from her body. Jacques told her that he's never been with a virgin and to not expect any less from him so why did she think she'd be any different from the rest? He was known to being a womanizer who was use to being with seasoned women.

_'But it could get better, once I'm used to it,'_ Tiana tried convincing herself. _'He loves me and chose me over all those other girls. Just try to make him happy,'_ As she much as she tried to talk herself into thinking that this was for the better she knew that deep in her heart that marrying Jacques was a mistake. She didn't feel any love for him and actually hated that he took everything she loved away from her.

Once she was done bathing she returned to the room to find that her husband was no longer in it. She sighed in relief before unwrapping the towel from her body to slip into the night gown she wore before the consummation. Soon after she collected the bloodied sheets from the bed and threw them in the hamper for their maid to pick up in the morning. The older woman named Florence was a friend of her mother's and was very pleased to learn that her boss's new wife would be 'Tiny Tia', as she would call her. Tiana was just happy to have someone so close to her family staying with her.

As she was finishing making the bed with fresh new sheets and a comforter Jacques walked back into the room. He noticed that she was wearing the night gown he sent her mother to buy for the honey moon and was pleased that it fitted his wife perfectly. Hugging all her glorious curves.

"You look good enough to eat," he stepped up behind her, enveloping his arms around her slender waist.

Tiana shivered in disgust as he applied wet kisses on her neck. The hardness that was pressed against her from him telling her that he was ready for her once again.

"Why don't we get back in the bed where it's nice and warm?" His hands rubbing up and her sides.

Tiana swallowed the nervous lump in her throat before saying, "I'm still feeling sore."

"What does that have to do with me?" He then scooped her in his arms before throwing her on the bed.

She scooted back to the headboard while shaking her head, "Please just let me rest for a while before doing this again."

Jacques laughed, climbing onto the bed. "There's no need to be coy, Tiana…," He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her over to him; now between her legs.

Tiana's eyes widen in fear. "Jacques, I don't want to." She pleaded as tears formed in her eyes.

"As I said before…," He chuckled darkly as he grabbed the hem of her nightgown, raising it up her thighs. "…what does that have to do with me?" He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "It doesn't matter what you don't want now, Tiana. It's what I want and I always…," He caressed her cheek. "…always get what I want."

()()()()

A/N: Naveen is coming up on the next chapter!


	3. Meeting A Prince

The Thrill Of It All

Meeting A Prince

Four miserable years have come and gone leaving Tiana spending useless days alone in the home she shared with her husband. He was gone out of town for business which was the best part of being married to him because she didn't have to worry about her appearance. Since becoming his wife, Jacques bought her the best in everything, and expected her to always please him in any sort of way. Now that's he's out of town she had the chance to finally wear her casual clothing—today was a simple yellow dress and a ponytail with no make up in sight. Now don't get her wrong, she enjoyed the finer things in life but only wish that she could have more days where she could walk around town in casual attire; the way she use to before becoming his wife.

_Madame Tiana Montreuil._

She hated her marital name for many reasons; one of them being that everyone in town, no matter what shade or class knew who she was. His philandering was another reason. Everyone knew about it because he let it be known. He had no shame in flashing his women around and felt that he had that right since he was the richest and most powerful colored in town. He's gotten away with activities that an average man of colour would usually get lynched over.

Then there were his random business trips to Savannah, Georgia in which she quickly learned of his older mistress staying. He would be gone weeks at a time and has heard of this grand big white house he's bought over there for this woman. She's never seen the home and didn't care to see it either.

"Tiana would you like some tea before I leave?" asked her maid Florence. The woman was good company and the only person to have witnessed almost everything that's occurred in the marriage.

"No, I'm going to bed after you leave," Tiana said, standing by the window sill. At age nineteen she thought that by now she'll have her own restaurant, her own life, dreams coming true and perhaps a man who would come to appreciate her for whom she is. Even if Jacques made her part owner of his family restaurant he still forbids her from ever entering it. She remembered his exact answer on why she wasn't allowed to visit the restaurant:

_'It isn't your place to mingle with those people, not even the white trash are worthy enough to be in the presence of us,'_

But when she finally tried challenging him he silenced her with a strike across the face.

_'Your place is here as my wife. No one has a right to see you but me!'_

She balled her fists at the thought of him hitting her. There was no winning any physical battles with him. He was always so much bigger than her petite frame and there was his brute strength. But she quickly learned though that his words would hurt her more than his hands. Rising her above everyone else, but belittling her when it came to him:

_'But my parents already have little enough space for my aunt and her kids, Jacques' Tiana said. 'Why can't they stay with us until she gets back on her feet? We have plenty of rooms!'_

_Jacques sighed in annoyance. 'I'm already generous enough to your dirt hole of a family, Tiana! Now you expect me to help a whore and her bastard children?'_

_'That is my aunt and cousins you're talking about!' She grew defensive.  
><em>

_He grabbed a hold her her arm, yanking her over to him. 'And you can end up in the same fate if you don't shut the hell up!' He then pushed her away. 'It's not my fault that your family are worse off than horseshit. They should be thankful that I even took an interest in you.'_

_Tiana turned away from him, not wanting to fight. 'I'll just call and tell them that we can't take them in.'_

_'You're not doing anything!' Jacques effortless pulled her back over to face him. 'Since when have I allowed you to use my telephone anyway?' He chuckled at her non-response. 'Typical. You know, I can divorce your piss poor ass with a snap of my fingers!' He studied her face. 'Just remember that I made you into a woman. No other man of my class would even want some dirt poor nappy headed girl like you.' He chuckled. 'Count your good looks as the reason why I married your ass in the first place. And if you ever think about leaving me then tell me who will want to take in the likes of you?'_

_...  
><em>

Closing her eyes, Tiana held back the tears that threatened to fall. She figured that he was somewhat right and if she did leave him where else would she go to? Her parents' little house was already overcrowded from her mother's youngest sister and her three children moving in. There would be no room for her to stay so she was trapped. The pain and humiliation she's endured from this man in the last fours years of their marriage have caused her a lot of distress. Her doctor informed her of the reason she couldn't get pregnant was the stress and even advised Jacques to make sure she's always as calm as possible. The businessman behaved for about a week until she caught him with another woman while she was on a shopping trip with Florence.

Of course he would put her at fault for his cheating ways; Suggesting that she doesn't know how to make him happy in bed:

_'You're like a dead fish, Tiana,'_ _He explained with a chuckle._ _'After all I taught you you still lack hip movement.'_

With a roll in her eyes she knew that was furthest from the truth. In fact, he would enjoy every moment they shared together. She's done everything he asked her to do for him, even positions where she was sure his whores have performed on him. Though Tiana hated sleeping with the man, she knew what he liked and what also drove him mad. Begging for her to continue until his climax come in.

_'No other woman can make me feel as good as you can my little dark beauty,' he said before giving her a sloppy kiss on the mouth._

She shuddered at the memory.

"All right Tiana I'm leaving!" she heard Florence say in the foyer.

Tiana hurried to bid the woman a goodnight and just as she was about to lock the door, tapping could be heard from it. She opened the large door to see Florence out of breath. "Florence—

"Hurry up and change! Jacques' car is pulling up at the gate!"

Both women rushed up the stairs and quickly got Tiana out of her casual yellow dress and into a beautiful green nightgown with a matching silk house coat. Florence helped style her hair by taking out the ponytail and brushing her curly hair down, it now reached just above her waist. The maid placed an emerald encrusted flower hair clip in her hair to complete the simple but elegant look.

Tiana could hear her husband loud and clear as she made her way down the stairs. The twenty-two year old man now with a mustache was pleased at the sight before him.

"Come here," he opened his arms.

She obliged, feeling his arms holding her and soon his mustache tickling her face as he kissed her.

"I've missed you so much," she lied.

He lifted her in the air before placing her on the floor and rubbed his index finger over her left cheek, tracing an imaginary circle over it. "It healed perfectly."

She closed her eyes; knowing that he was referring to the bruise he left her before going off to his other woman in Savannah.

He sighed before kissing it. "I've ended things with her."

Tiana decided to not mention a word on his confession. She wanted to have a peaceful evening, preferably without him but knew his selfishness wouldn't allow that happen. Especially with the way he's been eying her.

"Good evening, sir!" Florence welcomed him, helping him out of his jacket. "Would you like for me to prepare a small dinner for you?"

"Good evening, Florence." Jacques responded, holding onto his wife. "You can go on home. We're turning in early." He leaned toward his wife, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Isn't that right?"

Tiana slowly nodded her head before he scooped her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs.

Florence sighed, knowing how uncomfortable Tiana was at the moment. She hated when the young man would show such behavior in the company of others, her included. "I helped raise him better than this," she said with disappointment in her voice. She put back on her jacket before leaving for the night.

()()()()

The next morning Tiana found her husband to be in good spirits, even letting her go out with him to the French Quarter on a shopping day. She was pleased that Florence joined them, always having the final say if she and Jacques didn't agree on what looked right and what didn't.

Jacques then pulled out a stash of money from his wallet and handed it to his wife. "Buy whatever you think I would like you in, and then meet me by the barbershop in two hours. That'll give you enough time to find the best." He kissed her on the cheek before looking Florence's way. "Make sure that she doesn't get anything too crazy."

The woman nodded. "I will, sir."

He returned his eyes back over to his wife, giving her a lustful gaze. "Find something very enticing. Something that shows off your beautiful figure." He pressed his lips onto hers.

Florence shook her head at the young man. "Leave the girl alone for a minute, sir." She laughed.

Jacques laughed, giving Tiana one more kiss. "You know what I like you in." He then started down the sidewalk.

"I love you, too," Tiana said with sarcasm, smart enough to not say it loud enough for him to hear.

"Jacques loves you, Tiana. He only wants you to look your best," said the woman.

"Yes, like wearing dresses that will cut off my circulation."

"Well you two are very young and the flipper dresses are in style." Florence pointed out.

"It's called flapper and I hate the dresses. They flatten every part of your body and I mean _everything_." She gestured to her chest.

"They are boyish." Florence smiled, "And if you ever start poppin' out dem babies you wouldn't have to worry about the dresses, or your _everythings_." She teased.

"I seriously doubt that I'd get pregnant," revealed Tiana. Not minding the latter at all. The last thing she needed was Jacques taking 'ownership' over something else she would love.

"He spoke to me about wanting some little ones this morning."

"Oh really?" Tiana rolled her eyes. "He mentioned wanting me to give him four or five."

"The way he had you up there this morning I wouldn't be surprised if he lucks out this time."

"Can we not talk about this sort of thing out in the open?" Tiana said before opening the door to a boutique shop.

"That boy sho can dance." Florence watched a young handsome dancer doing the Charleston.

Tiana turned to see who she was talking about and shook her head. "Lucky him." And walked into the shop.

Naveen and a young boy showed off their natural dance skills to a small crowd. The Maldonian prince loved every moment of the attention as well as the attractive women all swooning over him.

When the band finished Naveen gave the young boy a high five and a pat on the back.

"You dance well, kiddo," Naveen complimented him before handing him a five dollar bill. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"Thank you, mista!" The boy happily ran down the street.

"Aw look!" One woman beamed. "He's so good with children."

"Well stop staring because he's mine!" Another woman claimed.

"Like hell he is!" exclaimed a third woman.

Naveen chuckled before the sound of giggles caught his attention. He turned to see a man in a business suit whispering something into a woman's ear. The golden wedding man showing his marital status while the woman had none to show hers.

"He's at it again." The prince heard from behind him. Turning, he saw a beautiful young woman in a beautiful violet dress holding four boutique bags. The older woman beside her carrying five boxes of hats and scarfs.

Tiana sighed when she saw her husband flirting with a woman who didn't look like anything special. In fact, she was wearing the type of clothing she'd wear if he weren't in town.

"Try not to be too obvious." Florence tried to warn her. She knew how short-tempered her boss can get whenever his wife braved against him. She didn't want to girl to end up with anymore bruises.

"I can't help but to feel embarrassed, Florence," Tiana said, seeing the glances from some of pedestrians who too witness the married man flirting away without a care.

"I know but you have to make the best of it. You don't want him getting angry."

"Angry that I caught _him_ cheating." Tiana was already over the man's philandering ways. "Why can't he just throw the divorce papers at me? I would be more than happy to leave."

"Now that's the most unnatural thing I've ever heard!" Florence said with a disapproving tone. "A woman _wanting _her husband to leave her?"

"Why not? He is practically acting like he isn't married. Why can't he let me go?"

"Because you are his wife as he's your husband!"

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me but do you ladies need of any assistance?" Naveen asked, flashing his smile at the younger woman.

Tiana looked into the honey coloured eyes of the young man and shook her head. "No, I'm—we're fine. Right Florence?" She looked over at the older woman.

The older woman grinned at the young attractive gentleman. "I saw you dancing out there. Ya pretty good."

"Oh you haven't really seen me dance." Naveen said with arrogance in his tone.

Tiana mentally rolled her eyes. _'Another one'_

"Popular with the ladies, too." Florence chuckled, seeing the young women watching him from a distance.

"Eh. They're only fangirls...but enough about that." Naveen looked over at Tiana. "Beautiful women such as you two shouldn't be carrying all these bags." He tried to reach over for one of Tiana's bags.

"It's alright." Tiana said, looking over at her husband who was still with the woman.

Naveen followed her gaze and snorted. "The man has no class. Flirting away to a woman that isn't his wife. This is why I don't believe in marriage. Too much drama and not enough fun."

Tiana partially agreed with the young man, on the drama part. Marriage was something a person should respect and cherish, no matter what their statuses are. And here was this stranger who didn't even look like he was married telling her things she wasn't allow to even think.

"…men like that fellow gives all men a bad wrap! His wife deserves much better." Naveen shook his head before looking Tiana's way. "Poor woman is probably at home slaving away in the kitchen unaware of this scumbag's deception."

Florence knew the young man was attracted to Tiana and didn't mind the company or his opinions of her boss. "You seem to be an expert of relationships. Do you have a sweetheart at home waiting for you?"

Naveen laughed a little, still looking Tiana's way. "No, I don't have any sweethearts. But if I happen to spot one then I wouldn't mind doing everything in my power to make her happy. If she'd let me."

Tiana looked at him and couldn't help but to be charmed. Even the way he was eying her wasn't degrading.

"May you carry these boxes?" Florence interrupted their moment.

Naveen took the boxes and followed both women to the car where the chauffeur also assisted. While Tiana handed her bags over to the driver he accidentally dropped one of them causing her lingerie to spill out.

"Oh no!" She quickly retrieved them.

The Maldonian prince also helped and saw the flush on her cheeks after putting the last item in the bag.

"Thank you, sir," she said, not looking at him.

Naveen smirked, finding her timid behavior charming. "I'm Naveen."

She looked up at his smile and returned it with a weak one. "Tiana. My name is Tiana."

"Princess," he mused.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He laughed. "Your name means princess in my country."

"Oh." Tiana smiled.

Jacques stood by the barbershop's door and saw Tiana grinning at a man he's never seen before. Growing jealous he literally pushed the woman he was speaking with out of his way and went charging over to the scene.

"It was nice of you to help us." Florence said.

"It's no problem. Beautiful women should never have to carry such heavy items." Naveen winked at Tiana.

"I tell my wife this everyday." Jacques cut in, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. "Isn't that right, Tiana?"

Naveen frowned. "You're married to…him?" He couldn't believe that the man was busying himself with some other woman when he had someone like Tiana to go home to. He truly stood by his opinion on marriage.

"Yes she is married to me." Jacques grew offended. "Do you not see the gigantic diamond I spent on her?" He roughly took her left hand and almost shoved it at the prince's face.

Naveen stepped back, not liking the man one bit. "I can see it a mile away." He looked over at Tiana who looked ashamed. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Tiana and Florence." He gave the man one more look. "Good day, monsieur."

"Same to you, monsieur," Jacques said before shoving his wife into the car. Florence, feeling guilty also stepped into the car carefully watching the couple while the car drove off.

Tiana sat quietly beside her husband, afraid to give him any eye contact for most of the ride.

"What's the boy's name?" asked Jacques.

She remained quiet.

"Tiana?"

"Yes?" She finally looked into his hazel eyes.

"What's his name?" He pressed.

"Naveen." She answered softly.

"He seemed to have a liking for you."

"He was only being helpful." Florence cut in, knowing how much of a bully Jacques could be.

"Was I speaking to you, Florence?" he asked, his tone growing more stern.

"No sir, but—

"Have our dinner ready by six. I will eat in the dining room. Tiana will eat in our room." He ordered, the older woman nodded.

Tiana closed her eyes as she shuddered at his words. She knew what that meant. He was furious and would take his anger the only way he knew how to with her.

()()()()

When they did make it to their bedroom he held on to her hand as gently as he could.

"I can't leave you alone for more than an hour without you messing around on me."

She shook her head. "But I wasn't messing ar—

Jacques' hand smacked her across the right side of her face, knocking the wind out of her. When she did come back into reality she found herself on the floor with her bottom lip bleeding.

"You filthy whore!" He spat in his accusation; The vein in his forehead twitching. "You will stay in our room until you learn to not embarrass me in public! Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Tiana responded in a cracked voice.

He walked over to check his reflection in the mirror. "I am going out for a while and won't be back until dinner. If I find out you left this room…," He exhaled, his nostrils flared as he eyed her. "You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you disobey me."

Tiana slowly helped herself up as the pain in her head started to form.

Jacques took another look at her again and sighed. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek before holding her in his arms. "Clean that blood from those pretty lips of yours and be sure to wear whatever you got from that boutique shop when I come back for bed later tonight." His voice more calm, gentle.

"What colour would you like to see me in?" Her brown eyes briefly met his hazel orbs.

"Surprise me." He gave her a weak smile before leaving the room.

Tiana obliged, cleaning her lip and soon finding her way to the bed, curled up. The pain in her head soon throbbing as she began crying.

"What did I ever do to deserve this life, God?" she asked, tears escaping her eyes. "Please tell me what did I do wrong?"

()()()()


	4. I Believe In Happy Endings

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for reading! This story is actually pretty difficult to write because it's so personal (family member/friend-related), and as for how many chapter will there be in all? I have no idea. I am working as I go unlike with 'A King's Heart' who already have several chapters that's been written (I just have to edit them before posting). Tiana is definitely facing a lot of hurt here. Wondering when the comfort and romance will ever come? Yea, me too. lol. An old friend shows up here and let's just say that she's quite _flamboyant_! The little song they sing here is from an 80s cartoon show I recently saw on tv call 'Jem (And the Holograms)' I think the song match's the personality of this bubbly blonde we all know and love. The song is on my profile if you're interested.

()()()()

The Thrill Of It All

I Believe In Happy Endings?

A knock could be heard on the bedroom door of Tiana the following afternoon. She was to remain in the room until further notice by Jacques and used her time to read various magazines and reading through recipes printed in several of the pages to kill time.

When she did open the door, she saw her blonde bubbly friend squeak and throwing her arms around her.

"Tia you look fabulous, honey!"

Tiana returned the hug. "What are you doing here, Lottie?"

"My husband stopped by to discuss some business with ya hubby." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I thought I come see how you're doing. Jacques said that you were under the weather?"

"I'm fine now." Tiana was thankful the swelling in her bottom lips since went down though she could still feel the soreness.

"Are ya finally pregnant?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Lottie." Tiana suddenly felt sick in the stomach at that thought.

"Well, are ya?"

"If I haven't gotten pregnant after four years of marriage, do you honestly believe that it will ever happen?" Tiana asked with sarcasm.

"I beat ya twice in having kids girl! You need to hurry up and start poppin' them out! I just know that ya'll make beautiful babies!"

"I guess…," Tiana sat on her bed.

"Ya'll will!" Charlotte sat beside her, knowing something was causing her to be upset. "Are you all right, Tia?" That was when she saw the purple bruise on her friend's cheek. "Tia, your face—

"It's just an allergic reaction to the foundation I got from that French cosmetic company," she lied.

"Really Tia?" Charlotte wasn't convinced.

"Yes." She answered, ashamed to even face her friend.

"Then why aren't you lookin' at me? If Jacques is hurting you then you can tell me—

"He isn't doing anything now can we move on to why you tagged along with Travis?" Tiana changed the subject.

"Travis said that me seeing you would give me a great reason to get some much needed fresh air and I missed you!" She rested her head onto Tiana's. "I haven't seen ya in months. Jacques's been hiding you from me."

Tiana hugged her friend as she held back her tears. She appreciated Jacques for allowing her and Charlotte to maintain their friendship since she wasn't allowed to speak with her other friends. She would sometimes wonder how Georgia was doing after Derek, who is Jacques childhood friend ended things with her. Last she heard was that she moved to New York and never heard from her since. Mildred was expecting baby number three was the last she heard from her and Janette married and quickly became a widow within months of her marriage. She gave birth to her dead husband's son months later. All of these events occurred at least three years ago. She was out of the loop with everything from her old life.

"Tia I really hope you come to my home and see my new living room set from the Persian lands! It's gorgeous!" Charlotte beamed.

"I bet it is." Tiana said, halfheartedly.

Charlotte shook her head. "You and I need to have a girl's day together. Shopping in the Quarter, listening to the music or we can always go away somewhere like Europe! I know all the hotspots and several cities where the men would go crazy for a dark and pretty girl like you!"

She snorted. "Jacques would never let me do that."

"Then you're gonna have to step ya foot down and tell him that you will do whatever you want! I do it with Travis all the time!"

Tiana shrugged. "Let's just forget about that plan."

"Why?" Charlotte thought that her friend's behavior was odd. The purple bruise on her face didn't look like any allergic reaction she's seen before and was curious as to why she was in this room as if she were a child on punishment. "Tia you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

_'Am I that obvious?'_ She thought. "Lottie I appreciate your concern but I'm fine, alright?"

"Then why are you in ya bedroom fully dressed? It doesn't make any sense!" Charlotte's eyes then widen when she saw a dark bruise Tiana's neck. It looked as if she was trying to hide it with the collars on her dress. She was definitely convinced that Jacques was beating her. "Tia…," Her blue eyes began to grow watery.

Tiana realized that her friend could see the other bruise on her neck and quickly covered it with her own hand. "Really Lottie. It's nothing. The make-up gave me a bad reaction."

Charlotte shook her head this time. "You're sticking up for him—Jacques is beating you—

"Excuse me Ms. Charlotte and Tiana?" interrupted Florence.

Both women looked her way.

"Monsieurs Oliviers and Montreuil are waiting for you both in the main living room."

Tiana was relieved to finally be able to leave her room and also avoid Charlotte's questions. It was already difficult enough that she must face her husband after the pain he's caused her last night and this morning.

Charlotte took her hand and gave her a supportive smile. She knew that Tiana wasn't comfortable enough to speak on the bruises and for now she will let it be, but will remain close. For now, she will try to cheer her up the easiest way she could. "Tia, do ya remember the song we use to sing whenever one of us were down?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Lottie—

_'Just as I believe in you, my friend'_ Charlotte started singing, '_I believe things work out in the end…'_come on, Tia"  
>Tiana sighed and sang along, '<em>Sure as there's a moon and stars above…I believe in happy endings, I believe in love!'<em>

Charlotte giggled. "You remembered!"

"Why don't ya'll ladies reminisce on out the room?" Florence gestured towards the door.

()()()()

"Tiana, both Travis and I will be out of town on business for about a month. Or at least I will be. Charlotte is here to chaperone and keep you company. Do you think that you will be able to keep out of trouble?" Jacques asked while helping her put on her jacket.

"Yes, I'll stay out of trouble," Tiana answered. Thankful that Charlotte wasn't in the room to witness him speak to her as if she were a young child.

He turned her to face him, running his hand gently over the purple bruise on her cheek. "You look beautiful."

Her eyes never met his. Too humiliated to face the man who caused so much pain to her.

"Tiana…," He cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "You know that I love only you."

"I know." Her voice cracked, heart pounding in her chest in nerves. She didn't know what to expect from the man.

Jacques leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on her bruise. "You understand why I react the way I do. Especially when I see other men around you. It hurt me when that man was near you, Tiana."

Tiana closed her eyes, holding in her rage at this man's hypocrisy. _'How dare he?'_ She pondered as her lips trembled.

"And to see you smiling at him as if you were his." He sighed, shaking his head. "Do I always have to prove myself to you in our bed?"

She shuddered at his ways of proving himself to her.

"So what do you have to say?" He asked.

Tiana opened her eyes, puzzled. "What?"

Jacques sighed again. "For what you did yesterday? To let that man come near you?"

"I'm sorry?" It sounded more like a question than an apology.

He gave her an arrogant grin before pressing his lips onto her. "That's my good little wife." He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and saw the mark on her neck. He snorted. "I was little too rough on you this morning."

Tiana remained quiet as they soon left the home.

()()()()

Later that day…

Charlotte literally dragged Tiana down the streets of the French Quarter as if on a mission. They accidentally bumped into several people along the way, one of them being Prince Naveen.

"Watch where you're going, ladies!" He shouted.

Tiana turned to apologize. "I'm sorry, sir!"

"Oh please, Tia!" Charlotte led her on the sidewalk.

Naveen realized that it was girl he met yesterday and seeing that she stopped by a nearby car. He quickly paid a visit to a floral stand nearby. He pulled out a few coins before handing it to the florist.

"A single red rose."

The man handed the prince the fresh rose. "Good luck on your…lady friend." The man said in a Sicilian accent. Naveen tipped his newsboy cap before going on his mission to see the girl he met the day before.

"Lottie I don't understand why I have to go along with you in every shopping store. The shoes you gave me as a gift are killing my feet!"

"Oh Tia stop acting like a baby and take the pain." Charlotte said. "I thought that they were a size too big for you anyway."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "They are but that doesn't mean anything! Who made these shoes anyway? Farriers?"

"A farrier wouldn't come ten feet near those pretty little feet," the Maldonian prince said from behind her.

Tiana recognized the voice and didn't bother facing him. Charlotte squeaked like a fangirl in heat.

"Tia honey there's a handsome fella who is in need of some attention." The blonde winked at her.

Tiana shook her head, afraid that one of Jacques's friends would spot her with this man.

Naveen took her behavior as shyness. "Don't be so coy, Tiana. I only came to give you a rose."

She was surprised that the man even remembered her name after dealing with Jacques; that he even approached her in the first place. But he did give her a rose…

Finally turning to face him, she gave him a weak smile, taking the rose from the prince. "I thank you kindly for the beautiful rose, sir—

"Naveen," he corrected.

"Naveen," she repeated, already aware of his exotic name. Her eyes looked around to see if any of Jacques's friends or associates were around and was relieved to find none of them in sight.

"Such a beautiful rose, Naveen." Charlotte smiled his way. She thought the man was extremely attractive. _'Too bad I'm happily married,'_ she mused. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Tiana shot a frown at her friend. "Lottie?"

"Why not?" She shrugged.

Naveen didn't mind the invite but will not eat for free. "As long as I pay for the meals."

"Well you're in luck!" Charlotte beamed. "We'll be having lunch in my home! My cook makes the best gumbo, after Tia of course!" Her chauffeur opened the car door for her.

"Hmm…," Naveen looked Tiana's way. "You can cook?"

"A little." She got into the car after Charlotte.

Naveen also got in, sitting beside Tiana while nodding. "I'd like to try some of your cooking."

"I doubt that'll happen." Tiana laughed, knowing that her husband will never allow her to cook, or even make a simple sandwich.

Charlotte thought the two looked cute and obviously attracted to each other. Smiling to herself, she thought,_ 'I never liked Jacques anyway.'_

()()()()

"Mmm. That was some good po'boy." Naveen wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Charlotte giggled. "I'm surprised Agnes even made the thing for you. She usually prepares what she wants to make." She shrugged. "Must've been ya accent."

"Must've been." Naveen began drinking some wine. "This wine is amazing. I thought alcohol was illegal here." He teased, looking over at Tiana who sat quietly the entire time.

"It is but everyone is still drinking it!" Charlotte said looking over at her friend. "Tia is there something wrong with ya salad?" She thought it was ridiculous for her to have only that for lunch. "I still don't understand why ya even eating rabbit food. Jacques isn't even in Louisiana."

Tiana pushed the plate aside. "You know how important it is for me to keep my figure."

"How important it is to Jacques." Charlotte corrected.

Tiana rolled her eyes at her friend. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Naveen shook his head. "No, you ladies go right ahead. I have some business to take care of anyway." He rose from his seat.

"Naveen, honey do you remember where your room is?" asked Charlotte.

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"I remember." Naveen smiled before leaving the two for his room.

Tiana made sure that he was out of the room before asking. "He's staying here?"

"For business." Charlotte smiled. "Travis will be back in town tomorrow after the meeting in Jackson, Mississippi. Your Jacques is moving on to Savannah, Georgia for business there—

"I already know about his _business_ in Savannah, Lottie," Tiana knew that things weren't over between him and his mistress. She found it funny that an older woman could have much control over a man like him. One who always walked over her without a care to the world.

"Anyway, I was thinking that—

"Excuse me, Ms. Charlotte?" interrupted one of her maids.

The blonde looked at the heavyset black woman. "Yes, Katie?"

"You have a telephone call from Mr. Travis."

"He made it there already?" Charlotte beamed, standing up. "I'll be quick, Tia."

"Take ya'll time!" Tiana slipped out the word _ya'll _but didn't mind since Jacques wasn't there to correct her. He was always so brutal about her grammar in the first several months of their marriage.

She did envy Charlotte and Travis' marriage simply because he always made sure to contact her as soon as he could and seemed to be happy with her. Charlotte was the same with him; they also had two beautiful children. A daughter and son who were spoiled, rightfully.

"Where did I go wrong?" She mused.

"With eating that salad? I say a lot." Naveen joked, walking into the dining room, holding a book in one arm and a folder in the other.

Tiana looked at her half eaten salad and shook her head. "I wasn't very hungry."

"That's too bad." Naveen could tell by her very slender frame that she doesn't eat much which was somewhat surprising from what he's learn of her interest in cooking.

"Charlotte told me that you're for business?" Tiana asked.

"I am…," he sat on a chair beside her. "My family has several companies globally and several partners happen to be in this city. My father was too busy to travel in the states so he asked if I took his place. I was always intrigued with this city and quickly accepted."

"Congratulations." Tiana could tell that he was very happy on coming to New Orleans. "How do you like the crescent city so far?"

"It's everything I ever imagined. The food, people, the jazz…you…," He grinned at her.

Tiana couldn't hide her blush. The man was quiet charming. When she looked his way again her breath felt as if it shortened as she took in his smile. Such a handsome smile it was. It along perfectly with his face was chiseled, his honey coloured eyes, his skin was even beautiful, darker than Jacques and from what she noticed from the stolen glance she gave him while he wasn't looking that of his physic looked phenomenal.

But she shouldn't think this way over a man who wasn't her husband who too was very attractive…but there was something different about this man. This Naveen…

She cleared her throat. "Um, I guess you should feel that way for the city. You didn't live here your entire life."

Naveen laughed. "It's a lot more entertaining than my kingdom in Maldonia."

She raised an eyebrow. "Kingdom?"

"Yes, I'm the prince of Maldonia."

"I'm sorry…," Tiana was even more puzzled. "I've never heard of Maldonia."

He waved at her. "Not many people know of the country. It's not even on all the world maps." He then shrugged. "It is what it is."

"I guess." She gave him a weak smile before slowly rising from her chair. "I should be leaving for home."

"This early?" He frowned.

"Yes, I…," She stopped when she realized that her husband wasn't home and rushing there would be useless. Florence wouldn't dare tell him and the last thing he'd do is call her from his whore's house. "You know what? I don't need to be home at this very moment."

Naveen was pleased to hear that. "Good! I have to leave this information in Travis' study and I'll be free to talk? That is if you don't mind."

Tiana's head was spinning at the possibilities of doing actually something for herself for once. But with her heart pounding on her chest fear slowly crept up on her and she shook her head. What if Jacques pops up out of nowhere? He would surely beat her to a pulp. What if someone from his circle spots her and tells on her? He would question her and then beat her to a pulp. But then what if no one sees or recognizes her? She _could_ spend most of her time in Charlotte's property. It would be like spending her time with the bubbly blonde but instead with the company of another man who happens to be a prince.

She sighed. _'I can't believe I'm going against Jacques, but if he can go out and enjoy his freedom why can't I?'_

"Tiana?" Naveen raised an eyebrow at her blank stare. "Are you alright? You don't have to wait up for me—

"I don't mind at all." She smiled his way.

Naveen returned the smile.

()()()()


	5. A Cajun Night Of Masquerades

A/N: There's a part in this chapter where people will think that Tiana is wearing a make-up call 'light Egyptian' from Max Factor. It was first used by classic and late actress Lena Horne to make her appear 'blacker' in MGM movies since she was so light in complexion. Other white actresses would use this make-up whenever they played a black woman in movies back then such as Yvonne De Carlo (in Band Of Angels) and Ava Garner(in the movie 'Showboat' a role that was originally Lena Horne's). I hope that this author's note didn't confuse you all. I only wanted to explain the whole 'light Egyptian' mentioning in this chapter. And know that the make-up didn't even exist in the 1920s, but in my story it does! Enjoy and review!

The Thrill Of It All

A Cajun Night Of Masquerades

For the past month Tiana and Naveen have spent their time together in Charlotte's home or in the gardens learning more of each other.

Tiana's learned that Naveen is only a year older than she is. Twenty and yet he seemed much more responsible and mature than her husband. He also comes from a very rich family background and that he's an only child. Much like herself.

Though their time together was brief, it was still a joy to be out of the house and the miserable life that awaits for her there.

"I would really like to take you out somewhere other than...your friend's back yard," Naveen said, standing beside her in the Olivers' garden.

Tiana noticed how close he was to her so she stepped away. "You know that I'm married."

"I know." He put his hands in his pockets, disappointed of her marital status. But based on what she told him on her relationship she didn't seem too happy. Whenever he would ask her about her husband the sparkle in her eyes would darken and he would also notice how uncomfortable she become. He questioned it once and she waved it off. Saying that it was no big deal.

"It doesn't have to be a date—

"I—my husband doesn't take me out much and I guess I'm just use to it. I've become such a homebody." Tiana said.

"But you're so young…," Naveen found it hard to believe that her husband wouldn't take her out anywhere. If she were his…_'But she isn't,'_ he mentally reminded himself.

"My husband doesn't care for the date nights unless it's for business or if his aunt throws a family get together. But other than that, he would rather us spend time together in the comfort of our home."

"And you…agree with that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tiana laughed a little. "I know it sounds silly but since he's always gone we hardly see each other and I guess with him always out traveling he likes spending our time together home."

"But you must get bored with being inside your home so much." Naveen studied how she didn't give him much eye contact when talking about her husband. He could clearly see who wore the pants in that household.

"I'm use to it." She said curtly.

Naveen wasn't going to give up that easily. "No, I won't accept that," and suddenly he remembered, Charlotte's masquerade ball. "Are you coming to Charlotte's masquerade ball tonight? Please tell me that you are." He grinned. "That is if your husband doesn't mind."

"My husband isn't in town and if even if I decided to go then it would be a waste of your good time. I can't dance." She laughed, looking up at him.

"I can teach you...," Naveen looked down at her, stepping closer.

Tiana held her breath at his closeness. With his lips only a breath away she wasn't sure whether to close in the small gap between them or to step away. Her mind then trailed off at this man wrapping his strong arms around her frame and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. She blushed at the thought.

"So will you do it?" He asked.

"Yes…," She breathed, still in her trance.

Naveen heard her response and noticed her lustful but terrified stare. She was obviously attracted to him as he is with her; making his lips form a smirk. His eyes took in on the beautiful woman before him, how gorgeous her brown skin looked under the afternoon sun. How soft her lips looked. How much did he want to feel those lips on his. And he didn't want to seem like a pervert, but he definitely loved the curves on her slender body. Slowly lifting a hand, he reached for her cheek to caress it.

"Naveen! Where are you?" Travis yelled out from his door.

Tiana quickly stepped away from the prince with her hand on her stomach. It was the best way for her to compose herself. _'What am I doing?'_ she mentally asked.

Naveen noticed her discomfort and quickly returned to heir previous topic. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"What?" She asked, forgetting what she agreed to.

"At the masquerade ball?"

"Oh, yes. What time does it begin?" Tiana asked.

"Seven." He answered.

"Seven what?" Travis found the two in the garden. "Oh hey Tiana. Charlotte should be done with helping the kids with their homework." He smiled her way.

"Thank you, Travis." Tiana gave him a weak smile. "Well, I should be meeting with Charlotte..." She quickly left the garden feeling worried. What if Travis walked in on them a couple of moments earlier? She knew that he would most likely share whatever he saw with Jacques.

"Hey Tia!" Charlotte greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Lottie." She returned it, not even noticing her friend approaching her.

"Please tell me that ya coming to my masquerade ball?"

"I'm coming." Tiana smiled.

Charlotte squeaked. "You don't need to worry about any costumes because I've got plenty of them. Since we wear the same size there's this costume that I've been dying for you to try on!" The blonde then took her friend's hand, leading them right back into the house.

Travis watched the two along with Naveen. "Tiana is a very pretty girl."

Naveen nodded. "She is."

"Who also happens to be married to a dear friend of mine," Travis added with a bit of a warning.

Naveen caught on but didn't find it at all intimidating.

"I wouldn't want her to ever hurt my dear friend." The ginger hair man said, stepping closer to the prince.

Naveen found the man's way of threatening him hilarious, but decided to let the man keep humoring him.

"Tiana is a good girl. That much I know and her friendship with Charlotte is another relationship I cherish, even if they come from two different—

"Travis you take things too serious." Naveen cut him of, giving him a pat on the back. "Now if you would excuse me, my friend, I have to make several phone calls."

Travis nodded with the mental state that he actually scared off the Maldonian prince. With a satisfied puff in his chest he followed Naveen back into the estate.

"I showed him."

()()()()

Later that evening Tiana looked at herself in the mirror, feeling uneasy with her appearance. After using every excuse in the book, Charlotte finally manage to get Tiana into a very sensual Cleopatra costume, even revealing her midriff and the slits in her golden skirt reaching up to her thighs. Her top showed enough to tease and Tiana was grateful that the weather was on the warm side in the late autumn air. The silk black wig and ancient Egyptian make-up finishing the look.

"Oh Tia you look ravishing!" complimented Charlotte who was wearing a Cinderella dress.

Tiana looked herself up and down before shaking her head. "I look like a street whore."

Charlotte giggled, picking up the mask and headpiece that belonged to her friend. "Let me help put these on so that no one will recognize you."

After her bubbly blonde friend was done Tiana looked at herself once more and sighed. "I guess this will do."

"Good! Now put on these shoes and we can go join the party!"

()()()()

Heads turned when both Tiana and Charlotte stepped into the ball room with all eyes on Tiana's very revealing Cleopatra attire. Since she and Charlotte knew that she was the only woman of colour there, Tiana heard some comments such as:

_'...amazing light Egyptian make-up on her skin.' _

_'How did she apply the Egyptian make-up on without it smudging off?'_

_'She must've darkened her skin in the sun before applying the make-up on it. She almost looks coloured.'_

The guests were all curious as to whom this mysterious beauty was.

Travis wore a musketeer costume when he greeted his wife. "Are you the fair maiden Cinderella?"

Charlotte whose mask was covered in diamonds' couldn't hide her cheeks which turned a crimson red. "Oh Travis you can be so romantic."

He took his wife's hand before kissing it. "I would know you from anywhere, my love." He brought her into his arms. "Where's Tiana? I thought she'd be here."

"Right here." She gestured to the woman behind them.

Travis did a double take when he saw Tiana whose face was covered in her gold and white mask. "Wow, Tiana you look…wow." His eyes scanned her body. "Wow..."

Charlotte hit him on the chest. "Don't be lookin' too hard."

The ginger hair man laughed. "I'm sorry Tiana, but you look really…Jacques will love the look."

Charlotte slipped off her mask to give Tiana a wink. "I told you that you'll have heads turnin'. Look at everyone." She and Travis began dancing off into the crowd.

Tiana saw the looks and literally grew nervous. Not because of her costume, but because she was the only woman of colour at this ball…the guests didn't seem to know due to this 'Egyptian make-up' she's supposedly wearing.

"May I have this dance?" A man asked from behind her.

Tiana turned to see the gentleman dressed as a roman emperor. His muscular arms were tanned and the grin on his lips quickly giving him away. The mask he wore was white with green leaves on each corner and his hair was gorgeous, as usual.

"Cleopatra…," Naveen bowed before her.

"Marc Anthony...," Tiana reached out her hand for him to kiss it. He did and she soon found herself in his arms as a Cajun version of 'Stardust' played from a band performing the song:

_Beside a garden wall  
>When stars are bright<br>You are in my arms  
>The nightingale tells his fairy tale<br>of paradise where roses grew  
>Though I dream in vain<br>In my heart it will remain  
>My stardust melody<br>The memory of love's refrain_

Tiana loved the feeling of Naveen's arms around her body. She's never had this feeling with Jacques, but that was because he's always been rough with her in everything including dancing. Naveen was smooth with his dancing, very gentle; almost as if she was a delicate porcelain doll. Without noticing, she pressed her body up against his.

It took all of Naveen to not kiss the woman in his arms at that moment. Her body molded perfectly in his arms and the way her eyes smiled into his made him wish that this night would forever remain as it is. From what he's learned about her through their conversations she was the perfect match for him. Her marriage to Jacques was the only think holding him back from pursuing her.

"You dance well for someone who doesn't know how to," he teased.

Tiana laughed. "I guess you have that influence on me."

"I suppose." He smiled as they danced on.

()()()()

After sharing several more dances and two servings of punch, the two left the ballroom for the garden that was on the opposite, far end of the ballroom.

"I'm glad that we got away from all of that noise," Tiana said.

"It was getting too loud." Naveen agreed, wrapping an arm around her waist. Though the move was a bit forward, Tiana didn't seem to mind. "Are you cold?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine."

But Naveen wasn't convinced, so he took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "I told you that I wasn't cold."

"And I wrapped the cape around you anyway." He gave her a cocky smirk.

She looked up at his smirk before laughing.

He gave her a puzzled look. "What's so funny?"

"You're so cocky." He heart beat increased.

"It's one of my flaws." Naveen admitted.

Tiana stepped closer to him, "No, that's what I have this thing for cocky and confident men," she pressed her lips onto his.

Naveen put his hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss, their tongues in a competitive challenge of domination. He heard her moans and that only added to his wanting her. It's been a while since he's been with a woman and felt it being worth it just to have this woman's mouth with his, her body pressed against his and at this very moment, she was his.

Tiana didn't remember when he swept her in his arms and carried her to his room. She didn't even remember lying under him in his bed kissing and sucking on her neck. This Maldonian prince knew exactly what he was doing to her, that's for sure. Te sensual kisses he were planting alone proved that. She noticed that his lips weren't forceful; his caresses were sensual, his moans were addictive. The man was full of passionate when it came to her. Oh, how she wanted to be his at this moment and she will give herself to him. For the first time she was willingly giving herself to a man who didn't hurt her, who didn't put fear in her or make everything about him.

Naveen was pleasuring her in ways that made her forget all about the torturous antic Jacques…Jacques?

"Wait!" Tiana pushed him off of her as she sat up. Breathing heavily.

With his own breath heavy, Naveen saw the guilt in his almost lover's eyes as well as developing tears. "Tiana—

"I'm not supposed to be here." She got up off the bed. "I have to be home. I shouldn't be here kissing another man. I'm not a person who cheats." Suddenly she grew paranoid at the thought of Jacques. "What if Jacques is waiting for me at home? He's going to kill me!"

Naveen raised an eyebrow at her changing emotions. "He's not going to kill you."

"You don't know him like I do." Tiana looked his way with fear in her eyes. "When he's angry he's a monster. I'm a dead woman if I don't leave here."

"Then I'll take you home." Naveen offered, standing up.

Tiana looked at him pleadingly. "You'll do that?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, but let's change out of these costumes and meet by the main door."

()()()()

After quickly changing back into their clothes Naveen drove Tiana back to her home where he noticed her hands shaking. He knew that something wasn't right about the marriage when her expression would change while speaking of her husband, now he knew that she was terrified with her husband and the only conclusion for that was abuse. This man must be beating her.

Tiana opened the door to her side of the car and thanked Naveen. "Thank you." She looked up at her bedroom window to see it dark. She sighed in relief. "He isn't home."

"Would you like for me to walk you in?" He asked, worried for her safety.

"No…," She gave him a weak smile. "I'll be alright. You be careful while driving out there."

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Her smiles weren't very convincing, no matter how beautiful they were.

"I'm fine." She faked a laugh.

Naveen wanted to personally walk her to her door without any questions but knew that it wasn't his place. If she said that she was fine then she was, even in his heart he knew otherwise. "You take care." He returned the smile before driving off.

Tiana waved at him as she hurried inside her home that was almost completely dark. The dim light in the living room being the only source of light for her to climb up the stairs.

Once she made it to her bedroom she disrobed and took a quick bath, thinking of the night she shared with Naveen. What almost happened? A smile formed on her lips at the thought. Aside from her brief nervous breakdown tonight was the best night she's had in a long time. She was herself, very happy and in the arms of a man who didn't make her feel less than she was. And it was her first time having romantic thoughts of a man and enjoying his company. She's never gotten that with Jacques.

After slipping into a clean night gown she sat on her bed thinking more of Naveen. She sighed in absolute pleasure. Wondering how would he feel without that roman emperor costume? The preview she received while kissing him just wasn't enough for her.

Her cheeks grew warm at the thought. "Really Tiana. Did you regret being in his arm?" She then shook her head and laughed. She had to see him again and soon.

()()()()


	6. Forbidden Reunions Part One

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story! This story has been a bit difficult for me to write because it's so personal. Out of all the stories I've written this one is the hardest because it deals with abuse and heartache which Jacques has brought onto Tiana while Naveen brings in the comfort and romance. So writing so many genres and emotions can get a bit crazy to say the least. I will try to give you all another update to _this_ story within the next few days(I'm actually working on it now), perhaps sooner since I will be in the States to celebrate Thanksgiving with my family there who are apart of the Montreuil family! Until then, here's chapter 6! Enjoy and review!

()()()()

The Thrill Of It All

Forbidden Reunions Part One

Tiana hummed her way down the stairs and saw Florence in the middle of dusting her livingroom. She decided to join the older woman.

"Good morning Florence," she greeted the woman.

"Where were you yesterday?" Florence asked with a hand on her hip.

"With Lottie," she partly lied.

"And…,"

"And at a masquerade ball." Tiana grinned and she had every right to.

Florence laughed. "You better be glad that Jacques hasn't arrived home."

"Who cares about Jacques?" Tiana rolled her eyes.

"You're suppose to since you're his wife."

"And when he's with his whores I'm assuming he cares about me?"

"It's a man's world." Florence reminded her.

Tiana snorted and headed towards the foyer that led to the front door.

"And where are you heading to madam?"

"I'm going to see Lottie." Tiana simply answered.

"Been doing a lot of that lately."

"There's nothing to do here. At least you do something productive such as cooking and cleaning."

"For your own safety I'd advise you to stay at home." The older woman said with grave warning hinted in her tone. "Jacques just may be back from his trip from Savannah."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I doubt that." She put her hand on the handle and opened the door. She gasped at the sight of…

"Snow falling?"

"It was chilly out when I came in this morning." Florence dusted a few vases in the living room. "You put on a jacket if ya headin' out."

Tiana obliged before leaving the house. She saw that Charlotte's driver was already out waiting for her. Charlotte instructed the man to pick up her friend after an earlier phone call this morning.

"Good morning Tiana."

"Good morning, Henry." She got into the car

()()()()

"Is it still snowing out?" asked Charlotte, hugging Tiana.

"It stopped along the way."

Charlotte pouted. "And tomorrow will be seventy-five degrees, no fair! But enough about the weather!" The blonde grinned sheepishly. "You have to tell me where you disappeared off to last night!" She then dragged Tiana into her room for more privacy. "One second I saw you dancing with some handsome emperor and the next ya'll were gone as if ya'll never appeared! Who was he by the way?"

Tiana blushed before responding. "Naveen."

Charlotte gasped. "Naveen? Oh Tia does he feels as good as he looks?"

"Lottie…" Tiana laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Charlotte then giggled. "Tia if you end up havin' an affair I won't spill the beans."

Tiana thought about the kiss and almost sleeping with Naveen the night before and shook her head. "It won't be happening."

"Why not? Jacques is always flaunting around those girls he finds out of the gutter." Charlotte said in disgust.

"But I'm not like him and Naveen is a friend." Tiana said, unconvincingly.

"Mm-hm. Sure he is." Charlotte teased. "Well you won't be able to see him today anyway. He and Travis are both out on business. They should be back before dinner."

"I can't stay that long." Tiana was disappointed that she wouldn't see Naveen. She really wanted to speak to him about her losing it in front of him and to also tell him where they stood after what almost happened last night. If only he wasn't so busy today.

"We can do something today!" Charlotte offered.

"Such as?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Like letting me take you out to get me some new shoes—

Tiana sighed. "Lottie you have enough shoes already!"

The blonde pouted. "Ya just like Travis!"

"I'm tired of shoe shoppin' when we're together! You already have two closets of shoes and let's not forget that boot closet you have down the hall."

Charlotte groaned. "All right we'll gossip then!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "No."

"Ms Charlotte!" Charlotte's maid was tapping on the door.

"Come in!"

The maid busted into the room with a screaming blonde hair blue eyed little girl in her arms.

"What's happened to her!" Charlotte asked.

"Scarlett thought that climbing the oak tree in the back yard was a good idea!"

"Peter was doing it, mama!" cried the two year old.

"Well he's a boy, honey!" Charlotte told her daughter, reaching out for her.

But the little girl shook her head. "No. I want Aunt Tia!" She reached her arms out to Tiana who brought the girl in her arms.

"Now, now Scarlett…," Tiana tried comforting the girl. "What hurts?"

"My elbow." She showed Tiana the redden elbow.

"Oh that will heal in no time." Tiana told the girl. "Katie will fix it up."

Scarlett gave Tiana a hug before going over to Katie. "Thank you Aunt Tia! Bye mama!"

"Bye sweetie." Tiana said before looking a sadden Charlotte. "Lottie?"

"Scarlett loves you more!"

"Oh Lottie she's only a little girl." Tiana laughed a little. Her friend can get so uneasy over the simplest things.

"And I buy her everything she wants from dolls to dresses and yet she still wants you!" Charlotte whined.

"Scarlett loves you. I guess her coming to me is her small way of missing me?" Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see much of the children, you know?"

"You're right." Charlotte wiped away her tears.

Tiana didn't like seeing her friend upset so she thought of going through the ultimate sacrifice. "Why don't we go shoe shopping? Jacques left me with enough money to buy several more pairs and I'll even buy you a pair for you."

Charlotte giggled before hugging Tiana. "Oh Tia! You're the best girlfriend a girl could have!"

"Now isn't that pretty sight?" teased Travis.

Charlotte frowned at her husband, releasing the hug. "I thought that you and Naveen had some business to take care of?"

"He's already started on his project and will get to that in the morning!" Said the ginger hair man. "But Tiana you do have a phone call from your housekeeper Florence."

Tiana frowned. "I do?" She started out of the room.

"Yea, I told her that you'll give her a call back!" Travis shouted out from the bedroom.

Tiana hurried into the nearest room with a telephone and called the woman. She hoped that Jacques haven't made it home. The last thing she needed was his assaults.

"You are calling the Montreuil residence." The older woman spoke in her most polite tone.

"Florence it's me, Tiana."

"Oh child you better get home! Jacques called from Georgia and had something important to tell you! I told him that you were taking a bath and that was twenty minutes ago."

"I'm on my way right now!" Tiana hung up the phone and ran out of the room, bumping right into Naveen.

With his hands on her waist he asked. "What's the rush?"

She wasn't expecting to see him and was immediately drawn by his warm grin. She smiled back.

"You seem to be in a rush of leaving here." He said.

Tiana's eyes widen at the reminder that she had to leave. She pulled herself from his hold. "I'm sorry Naveen but I have to get going." She rushed down the stairs.

"Oh." Naveen was disappointed but had to let her go. He hoped that she wasn't in any trouble.

()()()()

Henry, Charlotte's driver drove her back to her home. She thanked him before almost slipping on some black ice at the front door.

Inside she saw Florence, who had her hands on her hips. "You are a very lucky girl. He's on hold at this moment."

Tiana rushed past the woman and to the phone where it was mounted on the livingroom wall.

"Hello?" she answered, out of breath.

"And why are you out of breath?" asked an annoyed Jacques.

"I was changing into my dress before coming down to answer the phone." She lied.

There was a slight pause on the other end before Jacques continued. "There was no need to rush into any clothes since I'm not there."

"Where are you by the way?" she asked, already knowing where he was.

"That's none of your concern." He barked. "I haven't seen you in a month and thought that perhaps I should be more open as to why you won't be seeing me for another month or two."

Tiana was about to ask why he'll be away much longer when a woman's voice interrupted from the other end of the phone.

"Are ya still talkin' to that mousy wife of yours?"

"I'll be back with you in a second, Mona." Jacques told the woman before chuckling. "I'm a little tied up here with…activities." He laughed, continuing his conversation with his own wife. "Try not to wait for me and to expect a Christmas gift within two weeks."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Tiana said, hearing the other woman laughing in the background.

"Jacques, baby hurry up and hang up the damn phone!" Mona slurred.

"Tiana, you're my wife and it is my duty to give you the best of anything, and that especially includes for Christmas now act as if you're excited for the gift," he said. "I'll see you in a month or two."

"Alright." Tiana closed her eyes, she truly despise the man.

"I love you." His voice was gentle.

"I love you, too." Her voice was just as soft. She hang up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked a nosy Florence.

Tiana started up the stairs. "He's staying in Georgia with his whore." She didn't care where Jacques was. If he wanted to spend the rest of his life in Savannah then she was all for it. His affairs were the least of her worries.

()()()()

The following morning Tiana looked out her livingroom window to even more snow falling. "And I thought today's high was supposed to be seventy-five."

"The weatherman is always off track." Florence said. "Are ya hungry?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"The snow is falling kinda heavy."

"It'll melt like it always does." Tiana grabbed her coat from the coat closet.

"Where are ya off to?" asked Florence, curious as to where the young woman was going to this time.

"I haven't seen my mama and daddy in so long." She looked at the older woman who nodded.

"Then it's about time you go and see them." She smiled. "I won't tell Jacques."

Tiana's eyes watered at the thought of seeing her parents. "Thank you, Florence."

()()()()

The walk was a long one though she could definitely tell the differences between the upper-class coloureds from the less fortunate by the homes. By the time she made it to her parents very small home she had to stop and stare at it. Her home with Jacques was triple the size of it.

It's been three years since she's seen her parents as Jacques forbid her from ever stopping by for visits. Resting her hand on her stomach she remembered the pain she felt the day her husband scolded her on asking to see them…

...

_'You are my wife and if I ever catch you in such an area—_

_'But that's my mama and daddy's home! I was born in that house!'_

_'Exactly! You were born in the pissed up shack! It doesn't mean that you will still partake with those bums!' Jacques barked, his eyes as dark as hell itself. 'Your parents are no longer your people. They are not us and will never be accepted in our circle!'_

_Tears ran down Tiana's cheeks as anger flared within her. 'If they knew how you treated me—_

_'I take good care of you you useless piece of shit!' Jacques walked over to her, grabbing her by the wrist. 'And if you say one more word then I will beat you until your own folks won't even recognize you!' He threatened._

_She remained quiet._

_'From hear on out your parents are dead to you. Do you hear me?' He tone dark._

_Tiana closed her eyes, holding back the new tears that was threatening to fall out.  
><em>

_'Do you?' He repeated, applying more pressure on her wrist._

_'Yes!' she cried._

_Jacques then wrapped his arms around her body. 'You will thank me for this someday.'_

…

Tiana sighed, wiping away her tears. Now nervous she slowly made her way up the squeaky steps quickly reminding her of her days as a young girl when her father would share some of their gumbo to the neighbors.

Knocking on the door she was soon greeted by her mother, who gasped at the sight before her.

Eudora rested her hand over her chest. "Babycakes, is it really you?"

Tiana's lips trembled as her eyes flooded with tears. "Yes mama. It's me…,"

()()()()


	7. Forbidden Reunions Pt 2 & Snow Angels

A/N: Again, thank you for your reviews and letting me know how emotionally connected you all are with this story. Tiana has faced physical and emotional hardships no thanks to Jacques. The scum of the earth. As for him being the shadow man? No, he isn't. Though they can be related with them being Creole. He'll definitely be making a guest appearance in future chapters!

Here's chapter seven! I know that there was hardly any Naveen on the last chapter so I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of hotness! BTW, _Impossible by Shontelle_ should definitely be one of the anthems to this story. Thanks for bringing it in your review, MapleTreeway!

I do not own PATF or its characters. Only the ones I've added to the story. Enjoy and review!

The Thrill Of It All

Forbidden Reunions Pt. 2/Snow Angels

"I thought I'd never see ya again." Eudora cried, holding her daughter in her arms. "Thank you for bringing her back to us, lord!"

"I'm not supposed to be here." Tiana whispered.

"What was that?" Eudora released their hug.

"Nothing," she said with watery eyes. "I missed you so much mama."

Eudora wiped the tears from her daughter's face. "You're home now."

"May I come in?"

Eudora smiled, taking her daughter's hand. "Of course you can…speaking so proper now…," She led them into the living room that was connected to the small dining room. Tiana saw that the sewing machine was still in its same spot. "We've tried contacting you."

"Our phone number changed." Tiana couldn't look at her mother in the face. Jacques made sure to prevent her from ever contacting her family whether through telephone calls or letters and to even ignoring them when they tried to stop by for visits.

"Well you know that we don't have a telephone neither can we afford one anyway." Eudora said gently.

"Eudora who was at the door…" A woman who looked slightly younger than Eudora stopped when she saw Tiana. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

Tiana knew that the woman hated her ever since Jacques threw her out of their house. She warned her aunt that her husband despised unexpected visitors.

Eudora was aware of her sister's dislike for her daughter and didn't appreciate her tone. After all, Tiana is still her daughter. "I invited her in."

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you or who can or cannot come in my house!" Eudora snapped, defending Tiana.

"She doesn't even help ya with money!"

"And why should she? Like James and myself Jacques earns his hard earn money—

"Right, it's that high yellow nigga's money! Yea he might be light skinned and come from money but he's still a nigga, _baby_!" Eudora's sister sang.

"Sandra, get out of my living room!" Eudora ordered.

The woman looked Tiana up and down. "Mm…got ya money and high class livin'?" She walked over to the younger woman who remained quiet. "What did you have to give up to get a rich man like that?"

"You need to leave." Tiana wrinkled her nose at the bile smell of alcohol from her aunt's breath. Realizing that the woman was drunk.

"Or what?" Sandra laughed. "Ya gonna call ya husband to beat my ass like he beats yours?"

Eudora stood up. "All right Sandra that's enough! You go to bed. You've been drinking again." She took the woman by the arm and looked back at her daughter apologetically. "I'm sorry babycakes."

Tiana only nodded as she watched the two headed towards her former room.

"I know he beats ya, girl!" Sandra shouted. "He sleeps around on ya and—" The door slammed shut.

Tiana rose up from the chair to look out the window. It was still snowing and she could see children out playing in it, despite it being only a couple of inches.

Sandra's words didn't bother her as she was use to such comments. Jacques and his family and friends all shunned or looked down at darker shaded coloureds. With her being a darker woman she wasn't surprised that many of his family disapprove of her. His own aunt calling her a gold digger who 'lured her good hearted nephew' into marriage. But not all of Jacques family thought in such a way.

Jacques own grandfather was an old friend of her mother's. She was surprise to learn that he actually asked for her hand in marriage when she was seventeen and told her to choose between him, a fifty year old businessman or the then nineteen year old optimistic cook by the name of James, who she's known her entire life. Her mother obviously chose love over money and even if she was happily married she still wondered what it would've been like to be well taken care of.

Since Tiana could remember she has always heard about the Montreuil family. His grandfather was always nice to her and would encourage her to become a playmate of the then very shy Jacques. The boy was always to himself or with his friend Derek who also came from a wealthy family.

"Babycakes I'm sorry about Sandra comin' to you that way." Eudora apologized.

"It's alright." Tiana smiled. "She's going through hard times right now."

"And it's her own fault. If she hadn't married that no good gamblin' Tom…," Eudora stopped herself. "Why don't we catch up? Tell me about ya life as a Montreuil? I've been to that house a few times when I was younger. Is it still as beautiful as I remember?"

"It's gorgeous, mama…" Tiana didn't want to talk about her home.

"You are very fortunate to be a part of such a powerful coloured family, Tiana. I've seen you in several newspapers." She went over to her sewing station to pick up a photo album. "I've torn out all the pages that had you in it and saved them in this album I made." Eudora smiled proudly. "You've really made me proud, babycakes. Ya daddy is also proud."

"Is daddy at work?" She asked.

Eudora nodded. "He is but I'll let him know that you drop by."

Tiana really wanted to see her father more than anything in the world. She's been worried about him since she had no way of contacting him for the past three years. She also noticed that her mother has gained some weight and her hair was a little greyer, but other than that she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Do you have any children? Are you expecting any?" asked Eudora, smiling.

"No." Tiana was very thankful for that.

"I remember the day James and I agreed for you to marry Jacques and the look in his eyes said it all. He truly loves you. He told me that he wanted you to give him four or five babies."

"Well it isn't happening anytime soon." Tiana was growing uncomfortable.

"Why would you say that?" Eudora asked and suddenly grew serious. "You know that a man like Jacques needs heirs."

"Mama, please."

"Have you gone to a midwife about ya problem?"

"Mama—

"I would love to see at least one of my grandchildren born before I die." Eudora said.

"Mama you're not going to die anytime soon and as for me having children, it's highly unlikely." Tiana confessed.

"Nothing ever unlikely, babycakes."

"In my marriage it is, mama." Tiana closed her eyes, suppressing her tears. Why did she have to get emotional at this time?

Eudora watched as her daughter tried to hold back her emotions but she couldn't fool her. She's heard of the gossip, the rumors and had to ask, "Tiana, are those rumors true?" The last thing she wanted was her daughter hurt and unhappy.

"What rumors?' asked Tiana, not looking at her mother.

"Does Jacques…beat you?"

Tiana sighed as a tear fell down her cheek.

"He does doesn't he?" Eudora gently pressed.

Tiana lightly bit down on the bottom of her lip before making eye contact with her mother. "Mama…" she felt her mother's comforting arms hold her tight.

"Oh my baby…" Eudora kept her daughter in her arms.

Tiana tried shutting her eyes tight to control her cries but it was no use. When she finally broke down her mother tired soothing her. She didn't know what's gotten over her because her entire body was trembling and the tears never seem to never want to stop.

"Mama I don't think that I can take anymore of him. He speaks down on everything I love and believe in. He's even…prevented me from seeing you and daddy for three years—

"Shh! Now you hush and let mama hold you." Eudora's words were comforting. "We can fix this. We can fix him."

Tiana opened her watery eyes. "What?"

Eudora released the embrace, wiping away her daughter's tears. "We all have our problems in marriage."

"No mama. It's beyond a problem!" Tiana almost cried out. "He loses his temper so easily. Then there are the other women—

"He's being a man, babycakes."

"No…," Tiana stepped back from her mother. "He isn't being a man! Daddy has never laid a finger on you! You two barely fought over anything and as for other women…three shifts can be a good enough excuse to use but even if he worked only one shift he would always come home to you, mama! You know that he would!"

"Yes, James is a wonderful husband and father but he's just an average man, not an important one like ya husband! Men like Jacques expect peace in their home after stressful business arrangements. Can you imagine him having to fight his way through every time in a white man's world? What you need to do is make him happy at all times. It's the least you can do since he did marry you."

Tiana wasn't surprised that her mother was defending Jacques. It wouldn't be like her if she didn't.

"Yes, mama." She finally said, giving up any hope for any emotional support from her own mother.

"Now as for gettin' ya'self pregnant." Eudora said with confidence. "Let dear old mama give ya some pointers. Men love it when a woman is on top—

"Mama please!" Tiana covered her ears. The last thing she needed were sex tips from her mother.

"Babycakes, I know ya married but there isn't anything wrong with learning a thing or two from another woman's perspective—

A rock breaking through the living room window prevented the woman from continuing.

"Oh no!" Eudora cried. "My window!" She ran by the window to see three children running away laughing. "Those damn kids of Sandra broke another one of my windows! This is the third one this week!"

Tiana picked up the rock. "The third window broken?"

"Mmhmm."

Tiana sighed, digging into her purse, pulling out some money. "Here mama. For the windows and for anything else you and daddy may need."

Eudora shook her head. "No, I don't want you gettin' into any trouble with ya husband."

"No, really mama. I insist." She handed the woman five hundred dollars. I will send you more, okay?" _'As long as Jacques is out of town of that is.'_

Eudora's eyes watered, her pride getting the best of her. "Babycakes I can't take this."

"You can and you will." Tiana gave the woman a warm smile. Even if she didn't agree with anything her mother mentioned on Jacques, she still loved and cared for her very much.

Eudora wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you." She pulled from the hug to get another look at the young woman. "You certainly grew up to a beautiful young woman. You were always nice looking but to see you in these nice clothes, ya hair looking healthy." She sighed. "I understand that Jacques want the best for you by sticking with certain people, but try to not forget about us."

"I won't mama." Tiana smiled weakly before looking at the broken window. "I'll have to talk to those kids."

"They are bad."

She laughed. "I see."

Eudora smiled. "You take care and don't wait another three years to see us. You hear?"

"I hear you." Tiana answered before walking toward the front door. "Send daddy my love."

"I will." Eudora said as Tiana started down the steps. Looking up, she silently prayed "Look after my daughter."

()()()()

Tiana walked through her old neighborhood seeing more children outside in the snow with their parents out joining in on the fun. She hardly saw any snow in her childhood as New Orleans is usually very mild in December. But knew that her daddy would do everything he could to spend some time in it with her if it did happen. She sighed. At least she had a happy childhood.

"Tiana?"

She heard a male voice from across the street near a church. Looking over she saw Naveen with a group of young children.

Puzzled, she asks, "What are you doing around here?"

"I just started a charity drive for the children and families here!" He answered.

"Really?" She crossed the street to meet him and the children who participated in the event. "Hello."

"Hi ma'am, Hi Madame Montreuil" All the children greeted.

"Why don't you kids run along and tell more parents about the drive?" Naveen told the children.

Tiana smiled when she saw all the children following Naveen's friendly order. "So is this event for the holiday season?"

"For now." He answered. "I'm still trying to get the church into making it year around. Many parents have informed me of how little they receive from their jobs alone without the government helping…making it difficult to take care of their families. I just wish there was more that I can do."

Tiana thought that Naveen's concern for others was quite compelling. Jacques hated charitable events unless it benefitted for him. "I'm sure something will come around"

"And if it doesn't then I'll simply use my own money." Naveen promised. "To see people work so hard and earn so little while the government here does nothing for them because of their skin colour? It makes me sick to the stomach." He shook his head. "I spoke with your governor and he simply laughed at the thought of helping all people in this state. Do you know what he told me?" Naveen's expression was of disappointment. "He said that people of colour are simple kind of people who do not know any better!"

Tiana wasn't surprised by the answer. Segregation was a normal way of life for her. Sad but true.

"By tomorrow I'll know who'll be on board on this project with me. All people deserve a fair share of assistance. No matter what background they originate."

"Not to be a rain in your parade, but I highly doubt that anyone from the government will help you if it involved coloured people, or anyone who isn't white."

He gave her a weak smile, knowing she was right. "I realize that after the meeting." But he wanted to move on to another topic. "What brings you around here?"

"My parents." She pointed at the brown house down the street.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Your parents live there?"

She nodded her head. "I was born in that house, too! Came to see my mama and daddy."

"I have to say that this is definitely a friendly area." He said.

"It is. We all shared our meals with one another…" They began walking down the snowy side walks.

Naveen smiled a little. "You all sound more like a family than neighbors."

"We were." Tiana smiled at the memory. "Everybody loved my daddy's gumbo! No one can cook like he can! I learned everything I knew from him!"

"Travis and Charlotte are always talking about your famous gumbo."

"I cooked for them all the time when we were kids." She then sighed. "I sure miss doing it."

"Jacques doesn't allow you to cook?" Naveen frowned.

She shook her head. "He thinks that with me being his wife and us having help that don't need to bother."

"But it's something that you enjoy. Why does he not want you to do something that you love? That makes you very happy?"

"I already told you that with all the so-called luxuries we have there's no point in me cooking or even helping out in the kitchen."

"That's too bad." Naveen really felt angered that such a man exists. By the looks of it he could clearly see that Tiana enjoyed cooking. Her eyes light up whenever she spoke of it. "If you'd like then perhaps you can cook, or prepare something for me?"

Tiana smiled. "But Jacques…" she stopped.

Naveen frowned. "Jacques what? He isn't here to stop you from doing it. And I'm pretty sure that Charlotte wouldn't mind us borrowing her kitchen. Or that stubborn cook she has." He noticed how quiet she's gotten and decided to let the topic go. "Or we can simply—

A snowball hit the back of Naveen's head.

The prince turned to see the group of kids all laughing with snowballs in their hands.

"Two can play at that game…" Naveen had a humored tone in his voice. Taking Tiana's hand, he led them behind a tree where several balls flew their way.

Tiana was surprised at how quick Naveen took her to 'safety'. "What is going on?"

"Snowball fight." Naveen grabbed some snow from the ground, making a ball before handing it to her. "Here, throw when I tell you to." He instructed, making himself a ball.

"Okay…" Tiana held the ball in her gloved hand, puzzled.

"Throw!"

She did as she was told and soon many snowballs flew their way. She laughed at Naveen who then took her hand, leading them to another tree, snow hitting them both in the process.

"Naveen, there are twelve or thirteen kids against us and—

Naveen's lips captured Tiana's lips in a deep and passionate kiss immediately drawing her in. She felt as his tongue entered her mouth, tasting every corner of her, making her body quiver in pleasure. Standing on her tiptoes she encircled her arms over his broad shoulders tasting him herself.

The snow hitting the side of the tree they stood behind interrupted their osculation. Both regretted that it ended rather quickly.

While catching their breaths, they absolutely forgot about the children, still in their own bliss. Naveen was the first to break their silence.

"I couldn't help myself…you know, with us being under the mistletoe." He pointed above a branch that indeed held a mistletoe.

Tiana had to smile at how charming Naveen was being. "Mistletoes—

But a snowball or two interrupted their moment as well as a small group of giggling children running their way.

Tiana instinctively went into the strong arms of Naveen as they both laughed at all the snowballs hitting their way. The children all laughed and cheered.

"We won! We won!"

"You did but now look at how wet you made us!" Tiana said, gesturing to her and Naveen's clothes.

"I'll drive you home." Naveen offered, lightly brushing the snow from her hair.

"Thank you." She brushed the snow from Naveen's shoulder.

"Ya leavin' already Naveen?" asked one of the children.

"I promise to be back tomorrow afternoon. After you children are done with school." Naveen promised. "I'm sure some of your parents will be present."

"My mama will." Said most of the kids.

And on that note, he nodded his head. "Abinaza for now!"

"Bye Naveen! Bye ma'am! Madame Montreuil!"

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana walked to the back of the church where Naveen's car was parked behind. She sighed in relief when she sat on the comfortable cushion on the passenger side. The car was surprisingly warm inside.

Once Naveen drove off Tiana spoke up.

"Can you not drive by my home right now?" She requested.

He nodded his head. "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere but there." She dreaded the thought of being at home.

He laughed. "I won't ask."

"It's very dull there." She admitted. "Too dull."

Naveen laughed. "So I was right about you getting bored, yes?"

"Yes, you were." Tiana smiled.

"You know, I apologize for kissing you under that mistletoe." Naveen said. "I was told that in this country that it's a requirement to kiss the opposite sex under a mistletoe." He knew of the _true_ story behind the Christmas tradition. He just wanted to get a response from her.

"I don't know if it's required." Tiana laughed. "But it's all right. You don't have that custom in Maldonia?"

"No. If you stand under an orange tree is where you do the kissing." Naveen joked but Tiana took it serious.

"Really?"

"No."

They both laughed.

"But that mistletoe idea is romantic, for those in love." Naveen said.

"Is it." Tiana agreed, thinking back on their very first kiss. "About the masquerade ball—

"I also apologize for that kiss only because it seemed as if you regretted it. I didn't mean to offend you."

Tiana frowned, looking his way. "You didn't offend me. I liked the kiss." She closed her eyes, embarrassed at her slip of the tongue. "I mean. I had no business—

"I understand." Naveen smirked. "I also happen to like the kiss and everything else we did that night."

Tiana couldn't help but to blush at that comment.

Naveen didn't know where else to drive so while approaching the dead end at the end of the road, he completely stopped the car. "There's a dead end."

"I see…" Tiana didn't want her time with him to end so a random question left her lips, "Why aren't you married?"

He snorted. "Sounds like a question my parents would ask me."

"You mentioned that you don't believe in it."

"I did say that." Naveen nodded. "But after dong some thinking I wouldn't mind eventually walking down the isle. That is if I find that right girl." He finally looked her way. "Though marriage isn't for everyone. Especially to those who take it for granted."

"You're talking about Jacques and me." Tiana asked, reading his eyes.

"I would be lying if I wasn't." Naveen hated that Tiana was married to the bastard. If they were in his kingdom he would simply take her out of their home and throw him to prison. With being a royal and the fact that domestic violence in his country was illegal he had that privilege.

"I hate it." She confessed. "I never loved him or wanted his hand in marriage."

Naveen was surprised by her confession. "You didn't? But why are you his wife?"

"My parents thought that I would be truly happy and well taken care of if I married him. They're right with me being financially secured for the rest of my life but I can't say that I'm happy. I'm miserable, especially when he's home."

"Then why not divorce him?" Naveen mused.

"He would kill me."

Naveen frowned. "He can't kill you for wanting a divorce."

"You don't know him or his family. They're the most powerful coloured family in the country. They can get away with murder, I'm sure they've had before." She looked his way.

Naveen was speechless. "I don't know what to say—

"Then don't say anything." Tiana cut him off, afraid that Naveen would judge her for the excuse she gave him. "Please, drive me home."

Naveen didn't understand her sudden change in mood but the last thing he needed was a fight so he started the car.

"No, wait don't." Tiana pleaded, placing her hand over his.

"What?" He looked over at her, puzzled. "Would you like for me to take you back home or not—

Tiana's lips cut him off.

The kiss deepened when Naveen pulled her over on his lap, both moaning in pleasure as their lips touched again.

Tiana felt the steering wheel pressing against her back but that was the least of her worries. The osculation she was experiencing with Naveen making her body heat up. There were times when Jacques's kisses were pleasurable and warm, but Naveen's kisses always set her on fire. So hot, so dangerous and yet so delicious. The windows were beginning to fog up.

But they had to end their passionate kissing as certain body parts were growing moist and hard.

With both foreheads touching Naveen and Tiana were panting hard. Selfishly not wanting their bodies to part.

Naveen exhaled, still holding her tightly in his arms. "I'm not going to apologize for that kiss."

Tiana, exhaling herself gave him a weak grin. "And I'm not expecting you to."

()()()()


	8. A Friendly Visit

The Thrill Of It All

A Friendly Visit

The following morning in the Montreuil home was a very quiet one that is until the holiday decorators Jacques hires every year came along to decorate the livingroom, diningroom and front of their house with Christmas decorations.

It was the only time where Jacques would allow Tiana to participate in any productive that didn't involve him, even if it were to only show the people where to put this and that. But since he was still out of town she brought it to herself to actually assist some of the workers. And she actually enjoyed herself.

She was almost done decorating the large Christmas tree in the middle of the livingroom when Florence finally interrupted her.

"Tiana, you have a guest!"

Tiana was surprised that someone would be coming over today of all days. It could be Charlotte, or Jacques' aunt Celestine. She shuddered at that thought woman coming by to visiting her. But then Naveen came to mind, and a grin formed on her lips at what happened after the kiss...

...

_'Naveen, you have to let me go whether you want to or not,' said a humored Tiana, who didn't want to leave the strong arms herself._

_The prince shook his head. 'Nope. I will simply hold you for as long as I wish.' He began kissing on her neck, making the young woman giggle._

_'Naveen! Stop it!' Tiana laughed. 'The steering wheel is getting a little uncomfortable.'_

_"I will only stop if you will give me a kiss.'_

_Tiana gave him a playful raise in the eyebrow before asking, 'Just one kiss?'_

_'Kissing would be nice, yes?' He asked, with a sly grin._

_'Hmm...' She pretended to think. 'How would I know if you're willing to follow through your word if I do decide to give you a kiss?'_

_'That is the chance you are willing to take.' Naveen said._

_Tiana looked into his eyes and wondered if she should think beyond the simple statement. Was it worth taking a chance to be with him? Closing her eyes she thought for a moment. Naveen did make her feel like a human being. He never judged or looked down at her in any way or form. If anything, he respected her just as she did with him. Her heart fluttered at his touch and her body reacted in ways that she's never experienced with what's his name._

_Leaning forward, her lips touched his gently at first until Naveen's tongue entered his mouth to make the kiss more intimate. She moaned out, 'Naveen...I'm ready.'_

_He pulled from the kiss, studying her eyes. 'Are you sure?'_

_She nodded her head. 'I am.'_

...

She sighed at the memory of transitioning of her and Naveen's friendship to a true relationship between a man and a woman. It was a beautiful memory that ended in a hot but innocent kiss. She longed to feel his lips on hers again.

But who she saw before her wasn't Naveen. In fact it was a man who almost look like her own husband, minus him not having a mustache but just as handsome and arrogant as her husband.

"Derek?" She said, her tone surprised.

The man chuckled. "And here I thought that you'd be happy to see me." He took off his hat. "It's warmed up nicely out there. Its as if the snow we've had for the past day and a half non-existent."

Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?" She found it odd that he even came over.

"To check on my friend's beautiful wife. You see…," He stepped into the foyer of the home. "He gave me a call this morning asking me to see how you're doing."

A crash could be heard in the livingroom.

"Ah, it's that time of year again!" Derek looked into the livingroom to see the workers finishing up the holiday decorations.

"You didn't have to waste your time coming here." Tiana stayed on the subject. "I'll be home assisting with my Christmas decorations."

Derek reached out his hand towards her. "No need for that, dear. Jacques wanted me to take you our for a ride. You need the fresh air."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Jacques wanted that?"

He nodded. "Yes. Going to the Olivers doesn't count in his opinion."

"And a ride with you is?" Tiana asked, annoyed with the man.

He laughed. "Still with the jokes. Come, I think that its for your own safety that you take this ride."

"My own safety?" She looked puzzled.

"Tiana let's not toy around the subject," Derek said darkly. "Kissing a man who isn't your husband is a very dangerous thing. Don't you think?"

Tiana's eyes widen. "What?"

"Yes…," He started to leave the home but stopped too look back at her. "Oh, and a jacket isn't needed. It's eighty-two degrees."

()()()()

On the drive to wherever they were going, Tiana couldn't help but to wonder how Derek found out about her kissing Naveen. Was he at the Masquerade ball? Or could he have been in her old neighborhood yesterday? She wondered if he would tell Jacques what he witnessed? Chances are, very likely.

"Jacques asked me to keep an eye on you."

Tiana looked out the passenger window, keeping quiet.

Derek laughed. "You know how overprotective Jacques can get. Especially over his most valuable possessions."

She closed her eyes.

"Jacques loves you and wants to make sure that you're alright, Tiana." Derek drove on down the road that led to the same dead-end Naveen drove into the day before. He turned off his car before turning to the woman, "And I care about you as if you're my little sister."

Tiana frowned. "Why are we stopping here?"

He sighed. "Look, I know that Jacques can be a difficult man. Hell, we've been friends for as long as I can remember…" He took a hold of her hand. "And I believe that we share a certain bond. Don't you agree?"

She pulled her hand away. "I don't…what?" She was growing more confused with his actions.

"Jacques told me of all the things you do to him when trying to…ease out of certain situations." His eyes met hers in dark lust.

Tiana knew that look all too well. Her heart thumped in fear. "No Derek…"

"Oh come Tiana…" He took her hand to his again. "You dark girls have something wild in your blood that makes men like Jacques and myself go insane. Why do you think he married you so quickly?"

Again, Tiana pulled her hand away from his hold.

"I was looking to take your hand but he beat to me to it." He grabbed her wrist this time. "I thought that your friend Georgia would be a great consolation prize, that is until she tried to ruin my image."

"Ruin your image?" Tiana asked, interested in hearing what he has to say about her friend.

"The bitch got pregnant. I was going to pay her to get rid of it but she had this whole fantasy that I should marry her." He snorted. "Like I'll ever marry a daughter of a chauffer. At least your father had more pride in the cooking industry. Georgia was never good enough."

Tiana scooted back to the passenger door. "That's why she left? How could you—

"Just one kiss." He cut her off, scooting closer.

"No!" She tried opening the car door but he pulled her over to him where he crashed his lips onto hers. "Derek, stop it!"

"I saw that man kiss you, Tiana." He began kissing on her cheek. "I saw everything!"

Tiana pulled back from his hold and saw the calculation in his eyes. He was up to something.

"I saw the entire thing, and I knew you that you enjoyed it." His face was serious. "If you don't want me to tell Jacques who is like a brother to me what I saw then you will have to do something for me."

She swallowed, afraid to ask. "Such as?"

He laughed. "Don't be stupid, Tiana. We're adults here. Very attractive one." He placed her hand over his erect member. "I'll take you back to my place where we can have some fun and once we're done. I'll bring you back home and pretend I saw nothing."

Tiana's stomach churned in disgust. She yanked her hand away and quickly opened the door.

But Derek pulled it shut. "Tiana, I'll only have you for a few hours. Jacques won't know anything." He then put his hand between her legs.

Tiana slapped him across the face, stopping him. "I will never sleep with you!"

He laughed while rubbing his right cheek. "Jacques told me that you like to play that whole cat and mouse game. Do I have to take what I want from you like he always does?" He asked with a sly grin. "And here I'm offering to hide your affair."

"I am not hiding any affairs." Tiana said lightly.

"Could've fooled me." Derek smirked, leaning forward to her. "We can play a little in here until we get back in my home."

Tiana swallowed hard as she felt his lips on her neck. Maybe it was for the best? If she sleep with Derek then he could hide her kiss with Naveen. She also wouldn't have to worry about Jacques beating her to death, but was it worth it?

She laid her back against the door, opening her legs.

"That's a good girl." Derek whispered into her ear.

Tiana almost vomited in her mouth when she felt his erection on her.

"Jack me off." He put his hand under her dress, caressing her inner thigh.

Tiana put her hand into his trousers and wrapped her hand around his member where she slowly stroked it.

"Oh that's it, Tiana." Derek moaned, brushing his thumb over her pearl.

She closed her eyes before twisting and bending his member as hard as she could.

"Ahhhhh!" Derek yelled in agony. "Let it go! Let it go!" He cried.

"You sick bastard!" Tiana cried, holding onto it. "Do you honestly think that I would sleep with you?" She then hurried out of the car before making a run for it down the street.

"Tiana!" Derek managed to yell out from his car.

Ignoring him, she kept on with her running.

"It's your funeral. You stupid bitch!"

She heard his warning as she ran further down the street. She knew that Derek had some feelings for her but never thought that he would act on it the way that he did. Her stomach was beginning the cramp up at her running for so long but she was so close to her home that she didn't bother stopping.

()()()()

When Tiana did make it back to her home, she passed a concern Florence and headed straight to her room where she collapsed onto the large bed. Just when she thought that her life was finally going right with love, Derek of all people had to be the one person who caught her kissing Naveen. And even tried blackmailing her in the lowest of ways.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She asked with tears escaping her eyes.

()()()()

Tiana stayed secluded in her home for the next several days. Her maid Florence was so concern for her that she called in the family doctor to check up on her.

Dr. Juan Martin checked the woman's temperature and shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He said, zipping his bag.

Tiana sighed, not looking at him. "I know there isn't."

"So why did Florence call me to stop by?"

Tiana shrugged, looking out the window.

The doctor noticed her lack of words. "You seem to be upset about something."

"I'm fine. I…I get this way this time of year." She lied. Though she was getting tired of the doctor's frequent questions.

Dr. Martin nodded. "Yes, Christmas does bring in the blues within the soul. Especially with your husband being gone."

"Thank you, Dr. Martin." Tiana ended the session.

Instead of pressing on the subject, Dr. Martin respected her decision. "Have a good evening, Madam." He soon left the room.

Tiana sadly sighed, hugging herself.

"Dr. Martin told me that ya down." Florence suddenly walked into the room.

The young woman was surprised to see her maid in her home. "You're still here?"

"I've been off the clock for an hour now, but ya still like a daughter to me, Tiana." The older woman sat beside the younger woman by the window. "Are ya missin' Jacques?"

"No." She said curtly.

"Then tell me what happened earlier this week? Since you left that day with Derek you've never been the same. Did he hurt you?"

Tiana's eyes watered. "Really Florence, there's nothing you could've done to prevent it."

"How far did he get—

"He didn't rape me or anything. I mean, he tried but..." Tiana stood up, wiping away her tears. "But that's the least of my worries."

"What could be worse than that?" Questioned the older woman.

"He tried blackmailing me into sleeping with him." Tiana confessed, plopping on the bed.

Florence let out a socking gasp. "Blackmail? What for?"

Tiana sighed. Knowing Derek, the news will soon spread like wildfire. "He saw me kissing…kissing another man."

"Oh no." Florence said. "Tiana how could you—

"Because I'm tired of being mistreated!" Tiana snapped. "I've never felt so good when he…when this other man kissed me. I feel like a woman! Jacques makes me feel like one of his dirty whores."

"But Jacques is such a good provider. Yes, he can lose his temper and if Derek does tell him about your little kiss then I don't know if there's anyone who can protect you. You won't get much protection if a Montreuil is after your head." Florence explained. "Derek is a nice young man. He wouldn' t want to hurt his friend—

"Yes, Derek is a nice young man." Tiana said in sarcasm.

Florence shook her head. "Was it that young man we saw dancing when we were on that shopping trip not too long ago?"

Tiana hugged herself again. "Yes."

Florence smiled. "If you had to kiss any man then I'm glad that it was him. He's very handsome. But you're still a married woman." She sighed. "And I've raised Jacques from the day he was born. He doesn't deserve this."

Tiana couldn't believe what she just heard. Giving the woman an angry glare, she shouted, "Get out of my house!"

"Tiana—

"I said get the hell out of my house!" Her tone more louder.

The older woman dusted her skirt. "I know that Jacques have his women but that's because he's an important man. He have that privileged—

"If you do not leave my house in five seconds so help me I will throw your old ass out myself!"

Florence quickly left the room and within a minute the house altogether. Tiana made sure that the door was locked before settling down for the night. The stress of two people knowing her kissing another man finally taking a hold on her. Soon the news will hit the ears of Jacques' family and close friends. SHe know that they will shun and torment her in the worse possible ways. Jacques even warned her if she ever cheated that he would end her life after the first time she caught him in the act of infidelity himself...

...

_'I won't stay.' Tiana said with tears running down her cheeks. They have been married for a month and already Jacques lived up to what she suspected of him._

_He laughed, pulling up his trousers. 'And where exactly will you be going? Back to your parents? Tiana, you no longer belong to those trash. You belong to me.'_

_'I belong to no one!' She shouted and soon fell onto the floor after a struck from her husband's back hand._

_'Never defy me you piece of shit! You're lucky that I've gotten you out of that hell hole your parents had to you live in your whole life.'_

_Tiana wiped her bottom lip to see blood on her hand._

_Jacques shook his head. 'Pitiful.'_

_'Why?' She asked._

_'Because I can and I will do it again if you disrespect me, Tiana.' Jacques reached his hand out for her to take it. When she did he yanked her up to him. His hazel eyes looked into her brown ones. 'You know that I married you because I didn't want another man to ever have you.' He caressed her face. 'And if you ever let another man touch you like this...' He groped her derriere, making her jump. 'Or like this...' He forced her mouth on his, his tongue snaking in, a moan came from him. '...then I will kill you with my bare hands. Do you understand?'_

_Tiana could only nod as she feared the threatening look he was giving her._

_'That's my good little wife.' He smiled darkly..._

...

Perhaps it was for the best? Death seems to be the only welcoming option for her since no one was at her side, well maybe except Naveen but she was sure that he wouldn't want anything to do with her after she's ousted. He was afer all a prince and scandal was the last thing he needed. That and him living thousands of miles away in another country where he could escape to. She had nothing. Not even the support of her own mother.

When sleep finally hit her she was grateful for it. Though the rest was welcoming for her tired body, she knew that eventually she would have to wake up and face what was to come.

()()()()


	9. The First Noel Of Cooking Part One

The Thrill Of It All

The First Noel Of Cooking Part One

Tiana avoided Florence for the next several days by going to Charlotte's for breakfast. She was somewhat relieved to know that Naveen was busy with his charity project and Travis was away on business leaving the two women to spending their days and afternoons together.

"Oh Tia you have to try on this dress!" Charlotte showed her the blue curve hugging dress. "The colour is much too dark for me." She noticed her friend's lack of response. "Tia, are you alright?"

Tiana took the blue dress. "I'll try it on."

"You don't have you to." Charlotte grew worried for her. "You haven't seem like ya'self lately and you never told me why. Did you and Naveen have a fall out?"

Tiana shook her head. "You know Jacques' friend Derek?"

Charlotte nodded her head.

"He saw Naveen and me kissing."

The blonde's blue eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

"Oh Lottie I wish that I wasn't." Tiana explained. "He tried blackmailing me into sleeping with him—

"Tell me that you didn't." Charlotte said with a look of disgust.

Tiana looked at her friend as if she was crazy. "Lottie, you know me."

"I was only making sure." The blonde playfully rolled her eyes. "I knew that Derek fellow was a no good dirty dog."

"Anyway I haven't been able to sleep much throughout the past few nights worrying whether or not if Jacques will kill me in my own bed." Tiana's eyes watered. "And what makes it worse is that I have no regrets kissing Naveen." She put her hands over her chest. "I don't."

"And you shouldn't." Charlotte encouraged. "Naveen is a decent man, Tia. Travis and I have gotten to know him pretty well and he is everything that Jacques isn't. He asked about you this morning."

"He did?" Tiana lit up.

Charlotte laughed. "Aw you two are adorable."

For the first time in days Tiana's lips formed a smile.

"Tia you need to divorce Jacques and leave off in the sunset with Naveen. He's a prince, too!" Charlotte squeaked. "This could be my only chance to visit an actual castle!"

"Ms. Charlotte." Katie interrupted the two women.

"Is Travis on the phone?" asked the blonde, knowingly.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll be back, Tia." Charlotte left the room with Katie not too far behind.

Tiana knew that it will be a while before Charlotte returns so she decided to go for a walk. Just as she was about to leave the den she bumped right into Naveen who caught her by the waist.

"Tiana."

She was just as surprised to see the man. "Oh, Naveen I didn't know—I thought that you were doing your charity project."

"I was but had to cut it short today." He answered.

"Oh." Tiana frowned. "Did something bad happen?"

"No." He scratched the back of his head. "A new sponsor is funding everything. I'm meeting with them tonight for dinner."

"Congratulations." Tiana gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks." Naveen returned her smile. "How have you been?"

"Good. Been very busy getting the house together for Christmas."

He nodded. "It's a little hard for me get into the spirit of things with it being so warm here."

"Christmas in New Orleans can be that way." Tiana said with pride.

"You look beautiful." Naveen's eyes never left hers.

Tiana's heart thumped harder at the way he was looking at her. She had no idea how much she missed him until this very moment. "Thank you."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I can't stop thinking of you." He admitted, rubbing a thumb over her hand where another kiss touched over it.

Tiana's stomach tightened at his lips on her hand. The words she was thinking of didn't get a chance to escape her mouth when she felt those same lips press against hers. She stood on her tiptoes to deepened the osculation as their tongues danced in a fiery passion that made Tiana want him to take her right in the room.

But Naveen was first to stop the kiss and with a satisfied exhale, he said with a smirk, "I couldn't help myself."

Tiana put her hand against her chest. This man knew exactly how to make her body weak no matter what he did to her.

"Will you be back here tomorrow?" He asked, taking her out of her trance.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why don't I pick you up instead? I really want to see you." Naveen caressed her face. His own heart beating harder against his chest at how this woman can make him whip with only her presence.

"Where are you going now?" She asked, taking him out of his trance.

"I have some paperwork to finish up before going to this dinner." Naveen leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Tiana's. "Mmm…but I can always cancel—

"No, it's important for the familes that you set this up for them." Tiana put her hands on his chest, regretfully. "I should be leaving myself."

Naveen rubbed his thumb over her lips. "Expect me to pick you up nine o' clock tomorrow morning?"

Tiana closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. "Alright." She kissed him once more before he left the room. She sighed, resting her hand on her tummy. The man certainly knew how to make her toes curl.

"My, my Ms. Tia...," Charlote walked into the room. "You are a completely different woman when you're with Naveen."

Tiana couldn't deny that her feelings for the man was there. "He does things to me."

"I see." Charlotte laughed. "So I guess you won't be seeing much of me tomorrow with Naveen living in his own place and all."

Tiana frowned. "He moved out of here?"

The blonde covered her mouth. "Oops! I said too much. Honey try to enjoy yourself for once. He'll explain it to your tomorrow."

()()()()

Once Tiana made it back home she saw Florence leaving the kitchen.

"Goodafternoon, Tiana." the maid greeted.

"Hello Florence." Tiana greeted back, walking into her den.

"Your package is in the den on the coffee table to your right."

The young woman followed instructions before spotting the large box and hurried over to open it, using the box cutter that was provided on the table. Once she got all the paper wrappings out of the way she pulled out a large stainless steel stirring spoon wrapped in a red bow. She looked at the utensil, puzzled. "Who would send me a…," she stopped when she noticed a card attached to it:

_Not exactly diamonds but I figured that it's just as good. Bring it along when I come pick you up in the morning._

_Naveen_

Tiana laughed a little before hugging the spoon as if it were the most important thing in the world. Maybe it was since it came from Naveen.

"Who was the package from?" asked Florence.

"Nobody." Tiana walked pass the woman before heading up the stairs into her room with her card and spoon.

()()()()

The following morning Naveen picked up Tiana and the two rode off into the country side of the city. A side Tiana have never been at.

"Where are we going?" she asked, remembering what Charlotte partially blurted out to her the day before.

"You'll see," Naveen answered. "Wherever we're going we are going to need the privacy."

Tiana raised her eyebrow at him. "Why do we need privacy?"

He shrugged. "Because we do."

"Not a good enough answer," Tiana crossed her arms, pretending to be angry.

"It's good enough for now." He played along while driving off the road into an almost forest-like setting.

"Um…" Tiana looked at all the trees they were passing by along the way. "This isn't another way to the bayou is it?"

Naveen laughed. "No, in fact this is the opposite direction of the bayou." He made one more turn before saying, "Here we are."

Tiana's eyes widen at the large white estate that looked to be twice the size of both her and Charlotte's homes.

Two gentlemen opened the gates so that the car could drive through before making a complete stop by the front door.

Naveen got out of his car and assisted Tiana out on her side. "No butlers here…come on." He led her through the spacious livingroom and diningroom where she noticed the vintage furniture and paintings. Everything was beautiful and she wondered how did Naveen manage to get a place like this.

"Do you live here?" She asked.

"Moved in three days ago." Naveen answered, taking her hand. "Come on. I want to show you something." He led her through several more rooms until making it in the...

"Here's the kitchen." He announced.

Tiana looked around the and saw the stove oven and anything else that belonged in a kitchen. "What are we doing in a kitchen?"

"We're going to cook." Naveen cracked his knuckled with his hands.

"Cook?" Tiana put her hands on her hips but soon realized what he just did. "I'm cooking?" her voice grew excited.

"Yes, we're going to make gumbo, or at least you'll show me how to make it." The prince said with a smirk.

Tiana covered her mouth with her hands, slowly taking in how happy she felt at the moment. "It's been so long since I've made gumbo."

"Then I will help you remember," Naveen said encouragingly.

She sighed, looking up at the man. "I don't know what to say?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto him. "A simple thank you will do."

"How about this?" She stood on her tip toes to press her lips onto his.

"Mmm…" Naveen moaned before pulling away. "But first you must show me how to make this gumbo I've been hearing about."

Tiana pouted, making Naveen laugh. "It isn't funny."

"I think it is." Naveen teased, taking a large gumbo pot from a cabinet.

Tiana saw that there was a red bow on it, much like the spoon she got yesterday. "What is this about?"

"Your very own gumbo pot." He smiled at her. "It goes along with the spoon I spent you yesterday."

Tiana threw her arms over Naveen's shoulders, her eyes now burning with tears. "Naveen I-I...thank you..."

Naveen kissed her on top of the head, rubbing her back. "Charlotte told me what Jacques did with your father's pot."

She pulled from the hug, wiping away her tears. "He said that it didn't look right to have a gift from a poor man in our home, and kitchen." Her voice cracked. "My own father who gave him his blessing for us to marry."

"Well you never have to worry about this getting into any trash." Naveen said with reassurance. "If you ever feel like cooking you are always welcome here in my home." He then wiped away her tears. "Now how about that gumbo?"

She smiled. "Yes…let's get started." Tiana went straight to refrigerator. "I need some flour, bell pepper, celery, a clove or two of garlic…"

()()()()

Naveen had trouble mincing the garlic until Tiana helped him out.

"This is how you properly mince." She stood behind him with her hand over his.

"I like how you teach." He flirted.

Tiana snorted and tapped him on the behind, he laughed.

After putting all the ingredients together and starting the soup, Tiana applied hot sauce into the large pot.

"A couple of shots of tobasco will make it the bee's knees!" She said sweetly.

"Very cute." Naveen smirked.

"Why thank you, your royal highness." Tiana did a curtsy.

"No curtsying me." He helped her up before bringing her in his arms. He leaned forward to steal another kiss but Tiana stopped him just short of him doing so.

"I better go whisk the gumbo. Don't want to burn the roux." She freed herself from the man's hold. As much as she enjoyed being in Naveen's arms she couldn't risk burning the gumbo.

()()()()

Naveen inhaled the arouma of the gumbo which made his stomach growl. He watched as the beautiful chef before him stirred the soup. "Is it almost ready?"

"It is." Tiana turned off the fire and using oven mittens placed the gumbo pot away from the burning isle.

Naveen grabbed two bowls and handed one over to her. "Good because I'm starving."

Tiana giggled, dipping the spoon into the pot before feeding it to hm. "Blow before you eat."

Naveen obliged and took the large serving of gumbo from the spoon and into his mouth. His eyes widen. "Mmm!" He chewed on the sausage, chicken and veggies before swallowing. "That was achidonza!"

"Here you go." She poured some of the soup into the bowl before handing it to him. "Told you that the tobacco sauce will make it the bee's knees."

"Mm." Naveen grabbed two spoons from the cabinet, handing Tiana one before helping himself to some more of the gumbo.

Tiana made herself a bowl and joined him. It had been too long since she's eaten her own gumbo. "Mm. I should've made hush puppies."

"No, this is all…this is perfect." Naveen said with a full mouth.

Tiana laughed. "If you say so."

()()()()

"Oh, that was some good gumbo." Naveen patted his stomach. "But I must say that unfortunately I'm too full for another bowl of it."

"Are you sure that three bowls are enough? You can't fit in just one more?" Tiana teased, putting the rest of the soup into a medium size bowl before storing it into the refrigerator.

"Could you make some more?" He requested.

She raised an eyebrow. "This isn't enough for you?"

"No, not for me. For the charity at the church." Naveen said, growing more serious. "The families will love this."

"I'll be honored." Tiana said, growing serious herself. "I'll have to make it here. I would also add in hush puppies and whatever else I can think of."

Naveen stepped over to her, taking her hands. "You really are amazing."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say that."

"You are." He cupped her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. "You've made it easy to fall in love with you. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She closed her eyes, taking in on those words. They sounded so familiar yet coming from Naveen it truly made her heart skip a beat.

He took her silence another way and quickly apologized. "I know that you're not free, but—

"I love you, too." She breathed out before pressing her lips onto his.

Naveen scooped her into his arms bridal-style before leaving the kitchen. He brought her up the stairs into his bedroom where he lay her on the bed.

Tiana opened her eyes seeing the same fire that burned in Naveen's honey coloured eyes as it was in her brown ones.

"Naveen…," she said in almost a whisper and soon felt his lips fall onto her neck, sucking on it. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Oh Naveen..."

Naveen unbuttoned her dress and kissed his way to her lingerie covered breasts. Tiana shivered at his touch, never feeling pleasure on her soft mounds before.

"Let me take care of you, Tiana." Naveen said in a husky voice, unsnapping her bra.

Tiana arced her back up so that his hands and lips caressed and sucked over her most sensitive buds. A moan then left her mouth as Naveen's tongue and fingers made her most wanted area moist with want.

Then he pulled away, taking away whatever heat he given her.

She opened her eyes, breathing heavily. "Why did you stop?"

"I need to get out of these clothes...," He teased, undoing his shirts and trousers before returning to the naked body that lay before him. After getting between her legs he had to simply take in the beauty before him and was truly thankful that he was with a woman who not only captured his thoughts of lust, but also his heart. He truly is in love with her.

Tiana looked up at the sculpted man who's eyes were scanning every inch of her. Her own brown eyes saw the perfection before her. Besides his handsome face, his physic was just as impressive, toned pecs, abdominal and his thighs. She's seen a naked man before, one she will refuse to mention but it was her first time actually looking at _one_. He was a true man from head to toe; especially the one exciting body part that would usually cause her so much pain. She had a feeling that pain would be the last thing Naveen would bring her.

Her heart fluttered at his weak smile, she knew that she loved this man. Never have she felt so good, so free, so happy.

"I love you, mi benita," Naveen said with seriousness in his tone. "But I must know now from here on out that I will be the only man who will make love to you. The only man in your life...no games."

Tiana studied his eyes and saw how raw and real they were. She was aware that she was still a married woman, but she didn't want to think of that, not now. Not ever. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch her shoulder, she shivered when she felt his lips touch her lower and lower. Her husband never made her feel so wanted before. Nor has he ever made her heart skip. To be only Naveen's would make her life worth living. Unlike Jacques who practially forced her to marry him, Naveen gave her the option to choose. Instead of looking at her as if she were a cheap hooker Naveen eyed her as a beautiful woman whom he love. Yes, she made her decision. After four miserable years of taking in so much pain she has finally had enough.

"Yes Naveen...," she breathed, feeling his lips moving up to her own mouth. "You will be the only man..."

A satisfying moan left her lips when she felt him slowly enter her.

()()()()


	10. The First Noel Of Cooking Part Two

A/N: This is the final chapter of the first part of this story. The second part will have about ten to twenty more chapters making this story have a total of twenty or thirty chapters altogether. I hope that didn't confuse you all. lol. Enjoy and review!

The Thrill Of It All

The First Noel Of Cooking Part Two

Tiana woke up to soft kisses being placed on her shoulder. She happily moaned before turning to face the man behind those soft kisses.

"Hello." His voice greeted her.

Tiana could stare into his honey coloured eyes forever if she could. "Hello." She smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Naveen asked, moving the curl the rested on her forehead.

Tiana closed her eyes at his gentle touch. "Mmm…I haven't slept this good in so long."

Naveen smirked cockily. "It's called the Maldonian touch."

Tiana snorted, noticing his playful arrogance. "Maldonian touch?"

"As bad as that sounded it's actually the real deal." He said with confidence.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really…" He pulled her over his body, under the covers, pressing his lips onto hers. "Mm…mi sweet tasting benita."

Tiana bit the bottom of her lip before burying her head in the crook of Naveen's neck. "What time is it?"

He groaned, regretfully. "Four-fifteen."

Her head shot up; eyes widen. "Four-fifteen!"

"After a quick shower we can leave." Naveen said reassuringly. "Or perhaps I can cancel this dinner—

"I thought that was last night." Tiana rolled off the prince, covering her breasts with a blanket.

"It was but the party canceled in the last minute." Naveen looked down at her covered chest. "Why are you hiding yourself? I've already seen your beautiful body."

"Oh…," Tiana uncovered herself. "Is that better?" Her tone flirtatious.

"Let me see..." He leaned forward to take one of her breasts in his mouth, his tongue circling around the nipple while his fingers in his other hand gently massaged the other erect nipple.

Tiana moaned, feeling herself quickly growing moist again. "Mm...Naveen we have to go..."

Feeling completely ready himself, Naveen shook his head. "We can leave after one more round..."

()()()()

"I would feel like the luckiest man alive if I could end my nights looking at you." Naveen held Tiana in his arms, still in the bed.

"It will happen soon enough," Tiana gave him a kiss on his lips.

Naveen returned the kiss. "How soon?"

She wanted to tell him as soon as she files for divorce but couldn't bring it to herself to lie to him. Jacques would make her life a living hell if she told him she wanted to divorce face-to-face, or even kill her at the spot. There had to be another way.

He noticed her look of concern. "Tiana, you no longer have to be unhappy in that marriage." He kissed her on the forehead. "If there's protection you need..."

"I'll be okay." She stopped him from going any further. "Just promise me that you will not give up on me."

He sighed. "I will never give up on you, and I'm also hoping that you do not give up on yourself."

She looked up at him.

"Do that for me." Naveen finished, embracing her in a warm hug. "I love you."

Tiana closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "And I love you."

()()()()

After getting cleaned and dressed, Naveen drove Tiana home where they shared a quick kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, caressing her face.

"Same time." Tiana said with a weak smile.

Satisfied, Naveen pressed his lips onto hers.

But Tiana quickly pulled away. "We're in front of my house."

"You have nothing to worry about." He took her hand and kissed it. "Mi rosina."

Tiana shivered at those words. The same exact words he would use after each session of their love making. She was _his heart_ as he was hers.

"I love you." Left her lips.

Naveen put his hands on the sides of Tiana's face before pulling her into another passionate kiss. _'To hell with Jacques or anyone else.'_ he thought selfishly. Tiana was his and will do everything in his power to make sure that it remains that way. Even if it meant committing murder.

"And I love you, mi benita." He gave her one more kiss.

Tiana tried catching her breath after the kiss the man before her just gave. It was always unlike the kisses she received from her husband. Never in her nineteen years of living have she ever felt so happy. Perhaps she should just run off and leave behind her life to be with Naveen…

"We can always go back to my house." Naveen didn't want for her to leave, even if by law she did belong to her ungrateful husband.

"No, I should be heading in." She gave his hand a small squeeze before letting it go and leaving the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After Naveen finally drove off, she rested a hand on her tummy and walked blissfully into her home where Florence could be heard preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in a few, Tiana!" She heard the older woman yell from the kitchen. She was a bit hungry and wished that she brought back some of the gumbo she made at Naveen's earlier. So, walking into the kitchen, Tiana found Florence applying the spinach on the plate.

"I was just about to serve you ya dinner," said the maid.

"You need anymore help in here?" Tiana asked.

Florence noticed the younger woman's bright mood and asked, "Had a great day I'm assuming?"

"You can say that." Tiana sampled the baked chicken on the plate. "Mmm. Needs a little more hot sauce."

"Well why don't you sit in ya beautiful dining room table and tell me all about it?"

Tiana smirked, walking into the room where the dinner plate was set in front of her. "What do you want to know about it?"

"You seem like the happiest woman on earth and that could mean one thing." Florence looked her up and down.

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I can't pretend that I don't know either." Florence laughed.

Tiana grew puzzled. "Um, okay?" She looked down at her food. "Do we by chance have anymore hot sauce?"

"I used the last of the bottle I was using in tonight's dinner. It isn't spicy enough for you?"

"The chicken is alright. Just needs a little more poof." Tiana rose from the chair. "Are there any more?"

"On the very top shelf in the kitchen. Let me get it for ya."

"I got it." Tiana hurried in the kitchen where she was quickly reminded of her day with Naveen. A warm feeling rush over her at that thought.

"There's that look again." Florence giggled.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes, standing on her tip toes to reach up for the bottle. "Florence, I swear you really need to…ouch!" She suddenly felt a pinching sensation in her lower abdominal. "Ah!" She clenched her abdominal, dropping the bottle of hot sauce.

Florence quickly assisted the young woman. "Let's get you to your room and I shall call Dr. Martin."

()()()()

It took the doctor fifteen minutes to arrive at the home and he was very quick with his diagnostics.

"You're two months pregnant." He told her.

Tiana was surprised to learn the news. "I'm...pregnant?"

"Yes, I've been trying to contact you for days. The blood and urine tests I've collected from you on my last visit came back with flying colours."

Tiana's heart stopped. She couldn't be pregnant. "How can I..."

"Based on your last menstrual cycle you are two months." He gave her a smile. "Jacques will be pleased by this news I'm certain."

"Yes, he will." Tiana thought grimly. Wanting to cry.

The dark skin man smiled, he thought he knew what she was thinking. "It's normal to be afraid, but once you finally meet your child in seven months it will be well worth it. I think this will certainly keep Jacques home more often. The best Christmas gift a man could ever receive is knowing that he will be a father."

Tiana looked up at the doctor blankly.

"I know how busy he can be," said Dr. Martin

She nodded. "He's a business man."

"He is." The doctor agreed. "Well, if you are feeling sick or uncomfortable give me a ring."

"Thank you." Tiana said softly as tears formed in her eyes. Now she was trapped…or was she? She could go to the voodoo midwife on the other side of town and take care of this, can she?

"Tiana, darling! I'm home!"

Her eyes widen when she heard that voice. No. It can't be Jacques. Was she having a nightmare?

Jacques walked into the room to see his wife in bed. "I just saw Dr. Martin leaving our home. I asked what was he doing here and all he told me was that you have some news to share me?" He sat on the bed with a curious brow. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't look at him. She couldn't even tell him. Why was life so wrong when it felt so right?

"Let the girl rest, Jacques." Florence said at the door. "She's not feeling too well but I'm sure by the morning she will be up to your standards."

Jacques leaned over to kiss Tiana on the cheek. "If you have enough strength, I would really like to see you. I'll be downstairs in the den."

Tiana closed her eyes, hearing him close the door behind himself and let out a discouraging sigh. Right when her life was finally turning for the better, this pregnancy and Jacques coming home early had to happen. What will Naveen say when she tell him the news? No, she won't have to tell him such news if she's going to get rid of the problem, right? An innocent problem that had no fault in any form of how it was conceived. But it was still a child of Jacques Montriuel.

Rising herself from the bed, Tiana changed into an evening dress before joining Jacques downstairs.

()()()()

She followed his voice along with several others and knew that there were more people in the den.

Jacques smiled when he saw his wife.

"Come in, Tiana." He put his arm around her waist. "She was under the weather earlier. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I am now." She gave him a warm smile, despite not having any meaning behind it.

But Jacques didn't notice and he kissed her on the cheek anyway. "I will like to introduce you to the gentlemen involved in this local charity project we've put together. You already know Derek…"

Her stomach churned at the man grinning her way.

"Jonathan Grant, Kevin Peterson and Naveen…" The prince turned at the mention of his name. He was in the middle of a conversation with another gentleman.

Tiana's eyes widen when she spotted him. "Naveen?"

He gave her a smile. "Nice to meet you…again."

"And you too, sir." Tiana played along.

"She's beautiful, Jacques." Naveen's eyes never leaving hers.

"That she is." Jacques held on to her.

Naveen saw how possessive the man held the young woman and wanted to strangle Jacques for having his arm around his Tiana. Yes, _his_ Tiana.

Jacques laughed. "We've all met some months ago on bad terms but we've all made up for that. I never judge a person based on first impressions." He picked up a cigar from his pocket before lighting it up

"Neither do I." Derek muttered.

"It's a very old way of thinking from our parents." Naveen added, both men nodded. "Now about this charity—

"Right." Jacques cut him off. "About it. I believe that we should charge the families a fee for participating."

Naveen frowned. "Charging them a fee? But I made it everything in my power for it to remain free of charge for the families. Even using money from my own pocket."

"Well now that you have sponsors you don't have to worry about those poor excuse for people ever taking money from your pockets." Jacques said matter-of-factly.

"Poor excuse for people?" Naveen grew offensive. "Those are some of the most hardworking people I've ever met. They're far from being poor excuses."

Jacques' hand squeezed onto Tiana's side in anger. "Darling, why don't you go back into our room and wait up for me. This is man's business."

"She could stay here." Naveen offered, noticing Tiana looking a bit uneasy. "She isn't a child."

"Tiana go on upstairs." Jacques ordered her.

Tiana cared for Naveen but wasn't a fool. She knew to follow Jacques' orders without any doubt. He was still her husband after all.

Jacques inhaled his cigar before blowing out the smoke. "So what makes you think that those people deserve anything free? God knows that they breed more than a pack of rabbits do in a single year."

"They are people who were unfairly discriminated on government help based on their skin colour." Naveen answered. "You of all people should know what it feels like to be looked down on, I mean, you are a man of colour, right?"

Jacques let out of a laugh. "I'm not a negro! I'm Creole! A big difference!" He smoked on his cigar some more before continuing. "Negros are nothing but lazy, pathetic excuses for human being who deserve to be held back in slavery. Where they belong. My great-grandfather who was a Frenchman told me on his death bed that I am better than those people! My grandmother, a beautiful creole woman with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke the same words. My granddaddy echoed their words and at first I didn't believe them. Until I saw them for myself!" He wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Those piss poor niggers are too stupid to even think. Why do you think that they live the way they do? Lazy and stupid people need nothing free." His voice was bitter.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "So you having mixed blood is your excuse for not wanting to help the people?" He thought that the man was insane. "And isn't your wife...negro?"

"She is, but very different from the average woman negro. She's bright and if you haven't noticed very good-looking for a dark coloured woman." He smiled to himself. "It took me no time to claim her. Her poor excuse for parents gave her away to me as if she was live stock." He bragged. "Best decision I've ever made. When I tell her to lay, she lays. When I tell her to get on her knees, she'll get on her knees, when I tell her to open her pretty little mouth...," He laughed. "...much like an obedient dog. Right boys?"

"That's right!" They all agreed. Some whistled.

Naveen wanted to sock the man on his back at such comments about Tiana. The man had no respect for her. He knew that if they continued on the topic of Tiana he would kill the man with his bare hands, so quickly returning to their previous topic he says, "About the charity—

"They will be charged a fee—

"I say they won't be charged anything." Naveen cut him off sternly.

Jacques gave Naveen a sneaky smirk, not liking the man himself. "It is much too late for debating Naveen. Perhaps we shall continue this at my aunt's charitable dinner this upcoming Saturday evening?" He asked the prince.

"Perhaps." Naveen said, angered at the way the ruthless man thought less on the those who barely had income and of his own wife, the same woman he love.

Soon Naveen and the other gentlemen left the home. He wondered what Tiana was thinking at the moment? And already knew that he wouldn't see her until Saturday evening. Maybe then he would be able to talk to her.

Derek smirked. "Just when everything was getting exciting."

Jacques looked back at his friend. "I actually need to speak with you."

"What about?" he asked.

"Tiana. You said that she's been out of the house more often?" he mused.

"Yes, going to that idiot Charlotte Oliviers estate."

"That is going to end." Jacques promised himself. "I've heard that this Naveen fellow is staying there and I didn't like the way he was looking at my wife."

Derek snorted in humor. "I wouldn't trust him around her either. Or her around him."

Ignoring his friend's comment, Jacques continued. "Travis is a great businessman but his wife is a little too wild for Tiana. I'll need to contact my aunt and cousins. They would make better company for Tiana anyway."

Derek nodded his head. "But Celestine can be quite the gossip queen as well as her daughters."

Jacques wrinkled his nose. "It's good for Tiana."

"Good for Tiana or good for you?" He asked.

"Both." Jacques answered curtly before clearing his throat. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a beautiful woman upstairs waiting in my bed."

"Very lucky man indeed." Derek chuckled. "Whatever happened to Mona?"

"I had to get rid of the old drunk." He headed up the stairs. "I'll tell you about in the morning. Florence will send you out."

()()()()

Tiana sat at her vanity table brushing her hair. She's already taken another bath and changed into a royal blue night gown. Putting her hand over her lower abdomen she could feel the slight hardness and truly hated herself for getting into this predicament. If anything, she wish that this was Naveen's child she was carrying.

"Tiana darling? Are you still up?" Jacques walked into the room.

"Yes?" She rose from her chair.

He looked her up and down before grinning. "You look beautiful." He walked towards her.

Tiana took a step back. "H-how did everything go?"

"With what?" He brought her in his arms.

"The trip? For the corn business? The cha-charity...," She shuddered when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Good as usual. I stayed in Savannah for a while with family also there." He then frowned, running his hands down the small of her frame. "You waist feels fuller. You've gained weight."

Tiana grew nervous. "I'm…it's—

"I knew that Charlotte would have you blowing up like a pig!" Jacques let go of her to examine her figure. "But the little weight looks really good on you in certain places." He slapped her on the derriere, startling her.

"Jacques." She said.

He laughed. "Don't gain anymore weight if you know what's good for you." He began undressing.

Tiana closed her eyes as she rested her hand on her tummy again. Something that was beginning to come natural to her. She knew that it would be a manner of time before he notices her…_condition_ and Naveen would most likely end things with her. But everything happened for a reason right?

With another sigh Tiana closed her eyes and confesses, "Jacques, I'm pregnant."

No answer.

"I said I'm pregnant Jacques." She repeated.

Still no answer.

Frowning, she turned to see her husband snoring away on their bed. His shirt half unbuttoned and still in his boxers.

She rolled her eyes at the scene and turned off the lights before getting into the bed herself. No matter what she did life would always be against her.

"Mm Tiana." Jacques turned, pulled her back onto his front.

She sighed, miserably.

_'I'm so sorry, Naveen.'_ Were her final thoughts before falling asleep.

()()()()

A/N: That's it for part one. Will be posting part two soon. I know that this story is all over the place and a bit dark but that's why I labeled it hurt/comfort-romance because that's what this story is basically.

And just because Tiana is pregnant doesn't mean that it's the end of her and Naveen. You'll have to see what happens between those two. I mean, Tiana is now in a crossroads in deciding whether or not to terminate her pregnancy or tell both men about it. And there's also wanting to divorce Jacques. She has a lot to face with the men in her life. And that's charitable party held by his aunt Celestine, who will be one of the newer and important characters added into the story. So stay tune to that and I truly appreciate you all reading and to those reviewing thank you, thank you, thank you!

Okay, will try to have in the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	11. Holiday Surprises Part One

A/N: Here's chapter 11! Will try to post the next part as soon as I can get the chance to edit it! Enjoy...or at least try to enjoy this one. *Warning* Jacques is in this chapter.

The Thrill Of It All

Holiday Surprises Part One

The night wasn't very fair for Tiana as she was in and out of the bathroom clearing her bladder and on top of that, Jacques snoring also kept her up. At least when she did fall asleep she dreamed of being with Naveen. Life didn't throw all failures her way.

As the sun rose Tiana woke up to Jacques kissing and groping her and like the good wife that she was gave him what he wanted. She pretended that it was Naveen who was touching her throughout the session which made her partly enjoyed it.

"Good morning," Jacques kissed her on the cheek, her back against his front.

"Good morning," Tiana said, feeling exhausted and cheap.

"Would you like to do some Christmas shopping today? Just the two of us?"

She frowned, finding his unusually gentle behavior odd and unlike him.

"Tiana?"

"Yes, if it's okay alright with you," she faked a smile.

He laughed, giving her another kiss. "Good. I planned on mailing you the gift I got for you but decided to pick it up instead. It would look lovely on you for tomorrow night's gala."

She rolled her eyes as she remembered that they were to go to a charity gala this Saturday. Something she wasn't looking forward to going to. His family would be there and that meant more snubbing, judging, questioning and gossiping. And that Celestine was the worse of them all.

"Ugh." She groaned.

"I know that my aunt can be witch but she means well." He gave Tiana another kiss on the cheek before rising out of the bed. "And that little thing you did this morning was kinky. Keep it up." He walked into the bathroom. "I just might stay at home more often."

Tiana shuddered at the thought. Sleeping with Jacques was more of chore than pleasure. Thank goodness for Naveen. To feel what love making really is about with him made her blush.

"Tiana darling! Come join me in the tub!"

She rolled her eyes at the request but like the good wife that she was, she was soon in the bathtub with her husband.

"Your body has always been enticing." Jacques rubbed his hands over her breasts.

"Ouch!" Tiana noticed how sensitive they were.

"Ouch?" He raised an eyebrow. "Since when does me touching you hurt?"

"It's...nothing." Tiana lied. "Keep going." She encouraged with her closed her eyes, now pretending that it was Naveen touching her. To feel his soft lips on her shoulders, his breath hitting the back of her neck which sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you…" She fantasized the prince whispering into her ear before gently kissing it.

She let out a sensual moan, resting her head on his shoulders.

_'Oh Naveen...'_ she mentally thought of him cupping and massaging her breasts. "Yes..." she let out a moan. But her trance was quickly interrupted when Jacques lifted her up and slammed inside of her.

Her eyes widen as a whimper left her lips.

Jacques grunted as he repeatedly thrust in and out of her like an inexperienced teenage boy, making the bath water splashing onto the floor. She thought that by now she would be use to his rough sexual advances but was proven wrong. He was nothing like Naveen, who thought of her as much as himself and even with him going a little rougher it was out of pleasure, not pain like with Jacques. When he finally finished he held onto her, catching his breath.

Tiana immediately felt cramps in her lower abdominal/pelvic region as well as nausea building up.

"The weight gained in the best places in your body. Your ass and breasts." Jacques then got out of the tub. "We'll be leaving right after breakfast." He told her before leaving the bathroom.

Tiana remained in the tub until her cramps settled down. Slowly getting out she noticed some blood in the tub, her heart somewhat sank. As much as she hated the idea of carrying her husband's child, it still didn't deserve to be blamed for any pain Jacques caused her.

She checked to see if she was still bleeding and to her relief and disappointment, she no longer found blood.

Jacques had already left the room by the time she finally came into it and found two large boxes sitting in the middle of the bed.

Opening the smaller of the two she found a silk scarf in one of the most beautiful shade of pink she's ever seen. In the other box was a matching sundress. She almost missed the shoe box by the pillow that had her new shoes in them.

After dressing, Tiana brushed her hair at the vanity table and wondered what her husband was up to. Besides the tub incident he was treating her rather...manageable. She knew better than to think he'll remain this way. It was only a manner of time before he'll be back to his old selfish self.

"Tiana...," Florence knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" Tiana rose from her vanity chair to take in one more look at her appearance.

"Oh Tiana you look so beautiful this morning!" Florence smiled. "Jacques just started breakfast. He seems to be in a good mood. Being a new father would do that to a man."

Tiana sighed. "I didn't tell him yet."

The woman gave her a smug look. "And when will you be sharing the news to him?"

She shrugged, walking down the stairs, nearing the dining room.

Florence opened the door. "You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. Pregnancy is something you can't hide for long. Especially in that little figure of yours."

Tiana's eyes widen. "Florence..."

"What's this talk about pregnancy?" Jacques asked, reading his newspaper.

"Tiana would like to share some news with you." Florence said.

Tiana gave the older woman a glare before returning her eyes to her husband.

Jacques was already growing impatient. "Out with it, woman!"

"It's nothing. You know how I always wish that I can be pregnant like the other wives in our circle." She sat at the table.

He took her hand, gently. "It'll happen for us someday." And kissed it.

Florence grunted, catching the couple's attention.

"What is it, Florence?" Jacques asked with a humoured grin.

She simply shook her head before leaving the room.

()()()()

Tiana was alone in her shopping trip with Jacques, who spend most of the time winking at various women who would catch his eye and it wasn't long before one of those women approached him.

Taking him by his other arm, the young woman asks, "When will you be taking me out shopping?"

Jacques laughed. "Why did you come here, Loretta?"

The woman gave Tiana a dirty glare. "Using ya wife as a cover-up?"

Tiana rolled her eyes, growing annoyed at the woman.

"Why don't you leave her at some boutique and have some real fun with me?"

"Why don't you take your dingy hands off of my husband and go bother somebody else!" Tiana snapped it had to be the pregnancy hormones that was causing her to behave this way.

Loretta gasped. "What did you just say?"

"Oh you heard me..." Tiana was about to step up the woman before Jacques put an arm before her, laughing. "Go home Loretta."

The woman groaned. "It's ya lost, baby." She began walking away.

"My, my Tiana..." Jacques wrapped an arm around her. "I like this feisty side in you." He stopped them right in front of a boutique, pulling out a stash of cash. "Go and buy up the whole store."

She took the money, frowning. "Where are you going?"

"I have some things to pick up." Jacques gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy yourself."

Tiana watched as he headed straight to a jewelry store before making her move to the boutique.

"Tiana?"

She heard a female voice whisper her name. When she turned she almost gasped. "Mildred?"

The young woman had a stroller in one hand and a young boy in another smiling widely at her. "Tiana..."

Tiana and the woman embraced in a warm hug, both teary eyed.

"I haven't seen you since your wedding reception. How have you been?" asked the woman.

"I've been all right." Tiana answered. "But how about you? Are these your children?"

Mildred giggled a little, one of the simple reactions Tiana missed about the woman. "Two out of six."

Tiana's eyes widen. "Six?"

"They just keep poppin' out of me!" the woman laughed.

"Well they're beautiful." Tiana gave the son a smile. "How are you, cutie?"

The little boy blushed, hiding behind his mother. "Hi."

"Why don't we talk in the boutique?" Tiana suggested, helping the woman into the store.

()()()()

"So you're telling me that Janette married her husband's brother a month after his death?"

"Mm-hm and is pregnant with baby number three!"

Tiana laughed. "Do you know whatever happened to Georgia?"

Mildred's smile quickly faded. "She's in New York, married with two children, a son and daughter."

"Oh." Tiana nodded. "That's good of her."

"If only you knew how she ended up in New York." Mildred sighed. "You know she had an abortion, right? It really messed her up to where she just up and left town. Thank goodness for her husband Anthony. She's at peace with herself, still hurt over her terminating her baby. Any decent woman would be."

Tiana placed her hand over her tummy, feeling the barely visible bump that held her unborn child and couldn't imagine killing it now. Her heart grew heavy just thinking of how devastated Georgia must've been to do such a thing and by force. The story Derek told her recently confirmed that with what Mildred's story on their dear friend.

Suddenly, Jacques walked over to her with a warm grin. "Tiana I thought that you'd be done shopping by now..." he stopped when he saw Mildred and her children standing close by. "What are you doing here?" He barked.

The woman took her son's hand. "It was nice seeing you, Tiana."

"Don't talk to her!" Jacques' ordered his wife.

Tiana obeyed, walking over to the check-out.

"You know what?" Jacques pulled out some money, handing it to the cashier. "I'd like those dresses delivered to my home."

"Yes, Mr. Montreuil."

Tiana frowned. "But I could've paid—

"Let's go!" He dragged her out of the shop.

"Jacques, wait! You're going too fast!" She put her hand on her stomach.

He didn't say a word to her until they were back inside their car, now furious. "So this is what you do when I'm gone? You speak with low down tramps?"

"Tramps? Mildred is happily married and an old friend of mine who I haven't seen since our wedding day!"

"The same exact day I forbid you from speaking to her and the rest of those dirty no good bitches!"

Instead of fighting back, she remained silent for her child's protection.

"You still have those piss poor nigger tendencies." Jacques shook his head. "I swear if you weren't a nice piece I would've dropped you like yesterday's garbage."

With a sigh, Tiana listened on with his insults. She knew the real Jacques would be back in full force.

()()()()

And once again she was to remain in their bedroom for the remaining of the day. She was thankful he didn't come back that night as her morning sickness hit her throughout the night.

The following morning she was so weak that she could barely get out of bed and was thankful Florence was there to take care of her.

"Here's the vitamins Dr. Martin dropped off for you to take. They will keep you strong and the baby healthy."

Tiana took the vitamins with her breakfast as the maid watched on.

"You should really tell Jacques about the pregnancy, Tiana. He has a right to know that in seven months he'll be a father."

Tiana simply groaned, pulling the covers and comforter over herself.

Florence disapprovingly shook her head before storming out of the room.

()()()()

Jacques came back later that evening in his black tuxedo and in the best of moods. Tiana, already dressed in a beautifully black beaded cocktail dress she got from the boutique met up with her husband in the living room.

"You look delicious." Jacques took her hand and made her do a spin for him. "You will be the best looking woman there."

Tiana put her hand on her tummy, praying that she wouldn't vomit from him spinning her. She was thankful when he stopped but was surprised to feel the cold gold and diamonds touching her skin.

"This is an early Christmas present for you." Jacques snapped the necklace around her neck. "It isn't exactly new s it belonged to my great grandmother. I had it fixed at the jewelry store and it looks good as new. Don't you think?"

Tiana walked over to a mirror to examine the necklace. It was gaudy but extremely beautiful, almost royal-like with the gold circling around each diamond.

"Do you like it?" Jacques wrapped his arms around her.

"It's beautiful and I love it." Tiana smiled a little. She would be lying if she didn't enjoy getting spoiled every now and then.

()()()()

"Jacques!" Celestine embraced her nephew in a loving hug. "Oh you are the most handsome man in here! How have you been?" She completely ignored Tiana.

Jacques put his hand on Tiana's lower back. "We've been doing all right. Right Tiana?"

"Yes, we have." Tiana looked at the woman who have yet greeted her. "You look wonderful, Celestine."

The woman wrinkled her nose. "I wish I could say the same about you." And with that, she walked away.

Tiana rolled her eyes while Jacques laughed.

"You know how aunt Celestine can be."

Tiana didn't bother paying her husband anymore mind. Only one man haunted her thoughts. He had to be here.

"You'll be fine without me?" asked Jacques.

"Yes." Tiana smiled, soon feeling his lips on her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and walked through various rooms where the gala was held and found no luck. _'Where are you, Naveen?'_ she thought.

"Babycakes, is that you?"

Tiana's brown eyes brightened at the familiar male voice from behind her. When she turned around to face him, her heart just about stopped.

"Daddy?"

()()()()


	12. Holiday Surprises Part Two

A/N: Here's part two of the update. I guess I should call this a double update! Enjoy!

The Thrill Of It All

Holiday Surprises Part Two

"Daddy?" Her eyes watered up.

James gave his daughter a warm smile "You look beautiful."

"Daddy, what are you doing here...?" She looked at his white culinary attire. "Are you working here?"

"For the night." He smiled.

"But why? Surely you knew that you'd be working for the Montreuil family."

"I did." He nodded his head, his hair a solid shade of grey.

"Oh..." Tiana said awkwardly. "How have you been besides working?"

He laughed. "Besides working, ay? I'm all right babycakes. Your mother is fine. Everyone is fine. You don't have to worry about us."

"I can't help but to worry about you two." She admitted.

"No need to. But it wouldn't be like ya mama or myself to not worry for you. You look healthy, beautiful but how are _you_?" His tone now serious, a father's concern.

Tiana was almost taken aback at her father's sudden mood change. He could always read her like a book. "I'm...all right."

"You sure?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "There isn't any room back at home but you're always welcome to come ba—

"That won't be necessary James." Jacques interrupted the two, taking Tiana by the arm. "Your daughter is well care taken of. Isn't that right, Tiana?"

She looked from her father to her husband and back at her father, feeling Jacques' hazel eyes burning through her.

"I'm very happy, daddy." Tiana answered.

James saw the fear in his daughter's eyes and truly hated that he ever married her off to the young gentleman. But what could he do now? She was his wife and not to an ordinary man. Hell, she no longer was his ordinary _babycakes_. "As long as my daughter is happy then I'm happy. But from the looks of it she looks miserable." He glared at the young man holding his daughter hostage in a marriage that shouldn't have happened in the first place.

"You better get back to your job before you end up losing it." Jacques spat at the man before pulling Tiana away into another room that clearly had no other guests in it.

James watched, no longer standing by his regretful decision. "If I could turn back the hands of time. My babycakes would still be my happy little girl."

Jacques locked the door before facing Tiana. "You are to never look or speak to that worthless—

"He is my father!" Tiana cut him off.

But Jacques slapped her across the face, causing her to fall onto the floor. "Don't you dare defy me you stupid, ignorant bitch!"

Tears burned Tiana's eyes as she remained on the floor. "If I'm so stupid then why did you ever marry me?"

He frowned. "What did you just say you to me?" He grabbed her by her shoulders, yanking her up. "What did you just say?"

Naveen in a black tuxedo was with one of the gentlemen involved in sponsoring his charity when he heard a thud from the next room. Puzzled, he asks, "Did you just hear that?"

The man frowned, shaking his head. "Hear what?"

Naveen shook his head. "Nothing. Now where was I? Oh yes, I found some teachers who are willing to help out the children..." He stopped when he saw both Tiana wiping the corner of her eye with a handkerchief while Jacques dragged her along behind him.

"Naveen, you were saying?" asked the man.

"Excuse me." He said before following the couple.

"I don't need you embarrassing me with your idiocy right now." Jacques said low enough for only the two of them to hear. "The women in my family know their places. I thought that you'd know it by now, but once we get home I will remind you. You will know who wears the pants in my house."

Tiana put her hand on her tummy, feeling it harden. She felt like the idiot he's called her for even challenging him. Her child was the most important person she should be concern for and here she was getting slapped for her big mouth.

"How are my two favourite cousins?" asked Juliette, one of Celestine's daughter.

Jacques grinned. "We are well. Where's your mother?"

The young blue eyed girl looked over at Tiana and noticed a bruise on her face. "My Tiana..." She took her hand. "What's happened to you?"

"She ate one of the stuffed shrimp hors d'oeuvres." He lied. "She recently learned that she's allergic to the thing and keeps forgetting. Right Tiana?"

Tiana sighed. "He's right."

But Juliette wasn't convinced. "My mother is speaking to those gentlemen over here!" she pointed over at the older woman. "I will help Tiana with her...issue."

Jacques didn't want to leave his wife behind but knew she'd be in good hands with the young girl. "Fine but be quick." He started to walk away.

"Come with me." Juliette led them both up the stairs. "My room is the quietest room in the house."

Tiana walked into the large room and noticed the large book shelves on the walls followed by the tall French windows with floral white curtains. The room was very simple yet beautiful. Everything was floral white, including her bedroom set.

"My cousin can be such a bully."

Tiana was surprised to hear that come out of the young girl's mouth. Juliette laughed.

"I know how the men in my family are. All of them are the same with their wives. The man I marry, my second cousin will treat me the same." She plopped on her bed.

Tiana sat down beside the girl. "How old are you again?"

"Sixteen and engaged as of tonight." She sighed. "Forget that I already have another gentleman whom I found interest in but due to him being darker than a stupid brown paper bag...I hate this family." She looked over at Tiana. "I know they hate you. My mother especially. She never like that Jacques fell in love with a darker shade Negro."

Tiana didn't want to hear anything about Celestine's obvious hate for her. "Look I have to get going."

"The woman my mother wanted Jacques to marry is another second cousin of ours. Her features are so European...similar to a white woman's. She felt that Jacques' features and this girl could create 'the most beautiful child' in the Montreuil family." She rolled her eyes. "You should've seen the look on my mother's face when he rejected her request because he had already got the blessing from your father to marry you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tiana asked, growing annoyed that this girl was praising the man she hated.

"I don't know." Juliette shrugged her shoulders. "You don't seem too happy with my cousin...it's only that...I want to know what I have in store for my own marriage is all. I didn't mean to come off as selfish." She sighed. "I guess I'm nervous about my wedding night. Was Jacques gentle with you?"

Tiana closed her eyes, trying not to remember that horrible night. No girl or woman deserves to lose their innocence the way she did.

"Try not to think much on that right now. But if you have to, talk to your fiance. He may be a Montreuil but he could be different."

"So Jacques was forceful with you?" Juliette asked.

"He was." Tiana confirmed.

The girl shuddered. "I'm so sorry, Tiana."

Tiana only shook her head. "It happened four years ago. I'm over it. It happens."

"Do you enjoy it now? I mean, sleeping with him? Oh...I'm sorry." The girl blushed. "I've read some books on it and...I have to know."

"You would come to enjoy it." Tiana thought of her time with Naveen. "Especially if he's generous."

"Generous? As with him performing cunnilingus?" She asked with wide exciting eyes.

Even Tiana had to blush on the girl's openness. "Yes, that's what I meant. Um...," She cleared her throat. "Marriage is more than just sex. You'll find that out after the honeymoon phase is over."

"Do you think that my husband will spoil me as much as Jacques does with you?" She pointed at the necklace. "To wear Lady Rosaline Montreuil's necklace is such an honour. I truly envy you."

"Juliette darling why are you in your..." Celestine gave Tiana a glare. "What are you doing in my daughter's room?"

"I was just leaving." Tiana said, more than ready to leave the room and house at that.

"I invited her, mother. She was only giving me advice on my upcoming marriage...it is one month from today."

"And I wish you luck on being a wife soon, Juliette but I better go check on Jacques." Tiana was starting to leave the room.

"He's fine." Celestine said curtly, blocking her way. "Juliette why don't you go downstairs to your fiancé? Tiana and I have some business to discuss"

The young girl sighed, standing up. "Yes mother." She looked over at Tiana before leaving the room. "Thank you for being a good cousin, Tiana."

Celestine chuckled. "Making friends with one of my daughters will not guarantee you being accepted into this family."

"I wasn't asking to be accepted." Tiana spat. "Now if you would excuse me."

But the woman took her by the wrist. "I've been watching you ever since you got here and have come to the obvious conclusion. You're carrying my nephew's child."

Tiana's eyes widen, surprised. "How did you know—

"I know how lost and afraid a low down dirty Negro girls look after getting pregnant by one of my young, handsome and rich Montreuil male relatives." She looked her up and down. "Couldn't keep your legs close long enough to use some form of birth control?"

Tiana snorted. "You of all people would know that Montreuil men don't believe in birth control. Which explains all the children they have running all over New Orleans."

Celestine clenched her fists. "Once that child is born I will have Jacques bring it to me to rise. I refuse to have the likes of you raising a proper Montreuil heir."

Tiana yanked her hand away. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Celestine Montreuil! And I will raise that child."

"Like hell you'll touch my child!" Tiana glared at the woman.

"My nephew deserves better than a dark, ugly, skinny little whore like you."

"You're really pathetic Celestine! You really are! Because at the end of the day, you're just a light skin coloured woman! This entire family is coloured! Get over your self-hatred and look in a mirror!" She stormed down the hall

"Loud mouth negro girl! Jacques only married you because you forced him to!" Celestine shouted

"Keep telling yourself that." Tiana walked down the stairs to see Jacques and some other woman going up the stairs on the opposite end of the ballroom. From the looks of it, she knew what he was up to. She sighed, continuing her path down the stairs. She cursed her hormones for making her feel heartbroken over what she witnessed.

But that all changed when she saw the Maldonian prince waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful." He complimented, taking her hand.

Tiana quickly removed her hand, not wanting anyone to suspect anything between the two. "Thank you. You look very handsome tonight."

Naveen noticed her discomfort and offered, 'Would you like a drink?"

She gave him a smile. "I…no thank you. I'm fine." Then out of nowhere, her nausea began kicking in. "Excuse me!" She ran out of the room into one of halls that led to a small powder room. She fell on her knees and felt her stomach cramp up as nothing left her mouth. She coughed and gagged but nothing left her body, the toilet bowl remained empty. Giving up, she rinsed her mouth of mousewash before leaving the room where Naveen patiently waited out, concerned for her.

"Tiana, what's going on? Are you alright?"

Her eyes watered as she could never lie to him. "I'm pregnant."

He frowned. "What?"

"I'm carrying my husband's child while he's sleeping with some other woman in this house this very moment!" Tiana confessed.

Naveen was speechless but not shocked. The woman he loved was inevitably carrying another man's child; of course it was her husband's. He just wished that it was his.

"What should I do?" Tiana asked him. "I want to leave him but…I love you and…I don't know. This isn't about my happiness anymore." She placed her hands on her tummy. "This child needs its father and I know that Jacques will love it because it's his, but at the same time I want this child to be brought up in a peaceful house. Not one where its father slaps his mother around."

"So Jacques does hit you?" Naveen was furious to know that this man hit the woman he love.

"He has that right since he's my husband." Tiana said, not in defending him but stating the obvious on where she stood in that relationship.

"No he doesn't." Naveen stepped up to her. "You and this child…" pointed at her abdominal. "...deserves so much better than this life. This entire family is sick! Very delusional and I refuse to see you mold into their self-hatred beliefs." He then took her hand to his. "I will help raise that child with you"

Tiana's watery brown eyes looked up at Naveen, shocked. "You…you'll do that? Even if this isn't your child?"

"A man can love a child that isn't his, Tiana." Naveen took her other hand. "This child…" his hand touched her tummy. "…is my child. If you have me."

"Yes." Tiana nodded before pressing her lips onto his.

Naveen pulled her into a deeper osculation, his tongue entering her mouth.

Celestine smirked, watching the two. "So she's trying to run away with another man while carrying my nephew's child? The little tramp won't get away with this."

()()()()


	13. Realizations

The Thrill Of It All

Realizations

Celestine searched through all the rooms on the third floor looking for her nephew, when she finally found him and another woman were leaving out of a room at the far end of the hall.

The young woman gasped. "Madam Montreuil!"

She shook her head, eying the darker shade woman. "You're fired."

The shamed woman with teary eyes ran down the stairs.

"You're still messing with these dark whores?" Celestine put her hands on her hips.

Jacques shrugged. "There's something about them." He bragged.

"Yes, while you were making whoopee with one of my help your lovely wife was making a whore out of herself downstairs."

"What?" Jacques clenched his fists.

"She was flirting up a storm with the men. Kissing and dancing all over them! Your friend Derek even got a piece of her and you know how his eyes always wonders in her direc…" Celestine didn't even have to finish as she watched her nephew storming down the stairs. "That'll teach the little whore to sass me in my own home!"

()()()()

Tiana was the first to pull away from the kiss. "As much as I would love to raise this child with you I can't do that to Jacques. This is his child."

Naveen felt angered that Tiana was thinking of this man's well-being. "Do you think that Jacques is wondering about you right now? When he's with other another woman?"

She closed her eyes. "No, but I can't risk my child's life for my selfishness."

"You're not being selfish, Tiana! This man is…this animal doesn't deserve a good woman like you, or to have any child!"

Overwhelmed and bewildered, Tiana put her hand on her stomach. "I have to go…"

But Naveen stopped her. "No, I need an answer from you right now!" He demanded. "Are you going to stay here in a life of hell with Jacques or leave with me? If you say yyes then we can return to my home. No one knows where it is and first thing in the morning we could take the ship back to my home in Maldonia. Where and the child will remain safe."

She shook her head.

"Tiana…," Naveen's voice almost sounded as if he was pleading with her. "Please think of your baby. This innocent child who deserves to be brought up in a happy and peaceful home. It will be loved, taken care of with the best of everything!"

"My mama and daddy needs protection. I know he'll go after them if I decide to leave." She thought grimly.

"I can protect your entire family and anyone else if you would just tell me that you will leave with me." He promised.

So many thoughts ran through her head. Leaving with Naveen could guarantee a life of love and no emotional pain, right? But what if he too is putting on an act like Jacques did with her? He was very gentle, patient, kind and supportive before she took his hand in marriage then once she became his wife it all changed from there.

But on the other hand Naveen doesn't seem like the type to hurt her. Before marrying Jacques she knew of his track record of womanizing. Was Naveen the same way since he is a prince?

And then there's the secret she would keep from her child. What if it looks exactly like its father? What if it connects two and two together and questions whether Naveen is its father or not? What if she ends up telling it the truth and eventually losing it to the man she hates altogether? Or worse of all, what if Jacques tracks them down?

"I can't." Tiana shook her head with tears running down her eyes. "I love you but—

"You won't leave this man who will keep hurting you?" Naveen's voice was of hurt and anger. "He's going to end up killing you if you continue to take his punches." Disappointed, he left the room.

"No Naveen!" Tiana called after him, leaving the hall to follow him into the room. "Wait!" But he had already left.

Feeling defeated, she plopped on the couch. Her soft cries soon turning hysterical.

"Don't cry now you filthy black whore." Jacques closed the door.

Through tears Tiana could see her husband quickly approaching her with clenched fists.

"Jacques!" She stood up. "What are you—

His fist hit her right square in the nose, knocking her out for a few seconds. When she did wake up her vision was blurry. Blood running from her nose.

Coughing she tried to get up but felt someone lift her up.

"I told you that I will kill you if you ever cheat on me you ungrateful bitch."

Tiana's vision cleared to see Jacques' hazel eyes glaring dangerously into her brown orbs.

"But you know what?" He gave her a dirty smirk. "I'm going to give you another chance, but this time you will follow through _all_ of my rules." He ran his hand on her cheek before striking it.

Tiana fell onto the floor.

"You will only come out of our room when I tell you to." He told her while circling her. "I will arrange for the doors and windows to be locked at all times unless Florence needs to serve you your daily meals." Jacques cleared his throat. "You will be my slave, my submissive little whore and will fulfill every need at my request. Much like I do with my paid whores."

Tiana shuddered as she listened to his dreadful threats. She was a fool to deny leaving with Naveen. What was she thinking? The fear for her child's life was in her hands. She had to tell him about her pregnancy before he did something else drastic.

"Jacques—

"Shut up!" He grabbed her by the arm, yanking her up. "When we get home I will make it that you'll never walk again!" He twisted her arm, causing her to scream in agony.

Naveen ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Why was Tiana suddenly standing by her abusive husband's side was beyond him. But he couldn't simply leave her without trying to get her to leave with him once more.

"What else could go wrong?" He mused before returning to the ballroom and to the next room where he stormed out of minutes earlier. When he twisted the knob he found it lock.

"What the…?"

Celestine smiled, walking his way. "Looking for someone?"

"This door was unlocked." Naveen tried twisting it again. "I was looking for a nearby bathroom and—

A loud scream could be heard from the next room. Naveen knew it belonged to Tiana.

"There's a woman in there!" He twisted the knob.

"It's only a husband disciplining his wife. No need to worry." Hearing Tiana getting beaten was music to her ears. _'I hope he ends up killing the tramp.'_

"Ahh!" Tiana cried, falling onto her knees while holding her injured right arm.

"You see what you made me do?" Jacques asked, furious. He swiftly kicked her right in the stomach.

"Ah!" Shock came over Tiana as she fell to her side, forgetting about her injured arm, blocking her abdomen with her good arm.

"You filthy whore!" Jacques kicked her again.

"Please!" Tiana cried, holding her stomach.

He got on his knees, pulling her by the hair. "Please?" He mocked her before spitting on her face. "You disgust me!" And slapped her once more. "I'll give you a preview of what you have in store once we get home you little slut!" He began undoing his trousers.

The door busted open. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Naveen threw himself on the man and immediate started punching him on the face.

Gasps and screams could be heard by some of the guests who spotted the prince attacking the businessman.

"You motherfucker!" Naveen punched him again. "You want to hit someone!" His fist came in contact to the man's jaw. "Hit me! A real man!"

Jacques could barely get a hit back as Naveen kept at it. A single slap was all he was able to throw out before Tiana cried out.

"Stop it!" She tried getting up but her pelvic area contracted so hard that she fell right on her back. Warm liquid soon followed, running down her thighs. "My baby…,"

Derek and three other men managed to get Naveen from killing Jacques. James also ran into the room.

"You bitch!" Naveen cursed. "You can't fight another man but you can easily beat a woman?"

"Please stop it!" Tiana cried out, catching everyone's attention.

Naveen was stunned at the pool of blood she sat in. "No, Tiana…"

"Tiana!" James ran over to her.

She shook her head, scooting away. "Leave me alone. Please!"

"What did he…?" James glared over at Jacques. "You son-of-a—

"No!" More men pulled the middle aged man away from his son-in-law. "You've beating my daughter! I'll kill you!"

"No daddy!" Tiana cried out, her hands over her stomach. "Please! My baby needs help!"

Jacques looked over at his wife, stunned. "Your baby!"

"She's pregnant with your child you asshole!" Naveen barked at the man.

Jacques tried to step over to her but what blocked by James.

"You make one more move and I will break your neck."

James knew that his blood pressure was rising and had to remain calm for both his daughter and himself. He was never a man of violence but when it came to protecting his he would use every form of it to make sure his family was safe.

"Tiana…" Naveen started

"No Naveen." She cried, stopping him from coming any closer to her. Her head was now spinning, could this be the end?

"Babycakes!" James got down to her level before she fainted. "Try to stay awake!" He held her in his arms. "Wake up!"

"She's losing a lot of blood!" Naveen called out. "Someone call a doctor!"

Celestine rolled her eyes. "Let her die."

James glared at the woman. "You go to hell."

"I'm a doctor!" Dr. Martin raced into the room to check after her. "She in a state of shock. I have to get her to a hospital."

"I need a hospital!" Jacques whined, now holding a cloth over his mouth. "And the police to arrest that man!" He pointed to Naveen.

Naveen ignored the man and helped the doctor and James by lifting Tiana in his arms; carrying her out of the house. "She'll make it." He said reassuringly.

James, with guilt in heart could only nod, hoping the young man was right.

Celestine smirked. "You're going to let another man carry your wife out the door Jacques?"

"Let him." Jacques said, calculating. "I'll have my revenge."

()()()()

"You'll be all right Tiana." Naveen wiped her face with a cool wet towel.

Smiling she opened her eyes and tried lifting her left arm. She moaned at the pain.

"Your arm is badly sprained, babycakes."

Tiana heard her father's voice. "Daddy…?" her voice was raspy.

"Yes, it's me babycakes." James chocked up as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry for marrying you off to that monster."

"You didn't do anything wrong, daddy." She rested her hand on his face.

"If it weren't for Naveen…" James stopped, suppressing his own tears. "I'm just glad that you're all right."

"The doctor said that you'll be fine as long as you're here." Naveen set the cloth back in the basin.

"Naveen?"

"Yes Tiana?"

"If something happens to me please take care of my baby." Tiana closed her eyes.

Both James and Naveen exchanged glances; already knowing that she lost the child but didn't have the heart to tell her. "I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled, weakly. "I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed her on the forehead just as Jacques and the police busted into the room.

"There he is officers! The man who attacked me!"

Naveen frowned. "You should be arresting this monster for beating this woman to the hospital!"

The officers grabbed Naveen by both his arms, pulling him out the room.

"Let go of me you stupid—

Jacques was enjoying this. "Stay away from my wife and I'll grant your freedom."

James stood up, facing the young man. "You no longer old responsibility for my daughter."

Jacques snorted. "Says who?"

"Her father!" He stood stern.

Dr. Martin stormed into the room. "Get out of my patient's room! All of you!" He looked over at Tiana who was now shaking uncontrollably. "Get out!"

Respectfully all the men left the room as more nurses ran inside.

"You see! She was finally coming around until you and these so- called officers came in here!" Naveen was furious.

Jacques chuckled. "Take him to the car and let him go when you're done." He ordered the men.

"But our money." One of the men mentioned.

"Will be ready once the job is done." Jacques promised. "Now get out of here!"

Naveen realized that the two men weren't actual officers but hired thugs from the businessmen. "Let go of me you—

A blow in the head by a club interrupted the prince as the men dragged him out of the building.

Jacques laughed while looking over at a distraught James. "You can go back to your shack."

"Not without my daughter."

"Then I will have the police escort you out old man!"

"You're just as dirty as ya grandfather was!" He told the young man. "You need to pray for your life before someone takes it!"

Jacques didn't say another word as more officers came down the hall, taking the older gentleman's arms.

"Hey! Wait a second! I haven't seen my daughter in so long!" James couldn't leave his daughter with this monster again.

"Then I guess this will be your final time seeing her. What are you, fifty anyway? You should be pushing daisies soon enough."

"You will pay for your actions, son." James said with a warning. "God will get ya at the end! He always does!"

"Let's go!" Ordered one of the officers.

Sighing, James obliged, once again leaving his daughter in the hands of a monster.

Dr. Martin stepped out of the room. "Mr. Montreuil."

He turned. "How is she?"

"She'll be all right. The bleeding stopped, her body is recovering but it's still took early to tell of anything else."

"How long will she be like this?" Jacques pondered.

"She needs to remain here for a week. Her body just went through a lot of trauma. The last thing she needs is more stress."

Jacques was puzzled. "She was really pregnant?"

"Yes, a little over two months."

He did the math and realized that the child was his. "No…she couldn't be."

"Whatever or _whomever_ hit her abdomen area was the cause of her pregnancy to end, sir."

"No." Jacques shook his head. "My child is…no!"

"She needs your support. She's incoherent and doesn't even realize that her pregnancy is over."

"May I see her?" he asked.

The doctor nodded. "Go ahead."

()()()()

Naveen was thrown onto a gate, face bloodied up. The two faux officers drove him to an old voodoo house where the gang leader of the _Faciliers_ was ordered and paid by Jacques to have his men beat the prince but to the point without killing him.

The slender lanky man used his cane to study the attacked prince's face.

"Such a beautiful young man." He licked his lips. "If I wasn't on a payroll I would certainly use you as a midnight treat." He crouched down to the prince's level to see that he was still awake. "Damn. Just looking at you is makin' my dick mighty hard."

Naveen spat blood on the man's face. "You sick son-of-a-bitch."

The man only chuckled, using his handkerchief to wipe away the blood. "No, you're the sick son-of-a-bitch! Sleeping with a Montreuil's wife? Sure she's a sweet little thang but there were plenty of chocolate delights to choose from in the Crescent City."

When Naveen didn't respond the man chuckled. "I told my nephew that women couldn't be trusted, no matter how much you train them."

"Boss do you want me to slash his throat?" asked one of the gang members.

But Facilier held out his hand, stopping the gesture. "No _friend_. We were ordered to beat his ass. Not kill it." He rose back up to stand. "And since he doesn't want to cooperate, continue beating that ass!"

The men happily obliged by kicking and hitting Naveen with clubs, glass bottles, kicks and punches. He didn't remember what caused him to finally black out after a glass bottle came crashing on the back of his head.

Was coming back for Tiana really worth it?

()()()()

A/N: If you think reading is depressing imagine writing it. Ugh! Thank goodness for 'A King's Heart'. More romance on that one. It levels out my emotions in the world of fanfiction.


	14. Release Me

A/N: I will change the rating to M simply because this chapter is so wrong on so many levels. That's the spoiler warning for you all. The song featured on the chapter doesn't belong to me, but it does belong to Columbia/Left Eye Productions. If you want to hear the song it is posted on my profile. Enjoy and review!

The Thrill Of It All

Release Me

Two weeks later…

Tiana woke up to find herself back in her room. She also noticed that she wasn't as drugged up as she was when she was in the hospital. Putting her hand on her lower abdomen she remembered hearing Jacques tell her about the loss of their child. Though he couldn't see her reaction, she remembered feeling devastating and relieved for selfish reasons.

Slowly and carefully rising up on the bed she looked to the window and saw bars on it? She frowned.

"Bars?"

Without any trouble she climbed out of her bed and hoped that her mind wasn't playing any tricks on her. But when her hand touched the cold steel she couldn't believe it. Jacques stood by his sick promise on locking her in her own room.

She quickly ran to her door, unsuccessfully twisting the knob. She was trapped in her own bedroom.

"No!" She banged her fists at the hard wooden door. "Help! Get me out of here!"

Suddenly the door unlocked. Stepping back, Tiana saw Florence walking in with a warm smile.

"You're awake!" She wrapped her arms around the young woman. "I prayed for your recovery every night!"

Tiana stood confused. "Why are the windows and doors lock?"

The maid pulled from the hug. "Jacques did it for your protection honey." She studied the girl's appearance. "He should be about back from his meeting with that charity and would like to see you look your best when he arrives home. But before I help you to your bath I'm going to need to check to see if you're still bleeding."

Tiana frowned, puzzled. "What?"

"You miscarried, baby. You were bleeding for almost a week before it stopped. A few spottings here and there some days after until three days ago."

Tiana lay back on the bed so that the maid can look at her and to her relief she wasn't bleeding nor spotting.

"I say that you're recovering beautifully. Dr. Martin will be back in a few days to give you the okay on walking out and about. Now hurry on out of the bed while I draw your bath water." Florence quickly walked into the bathroom to draw the bath.

Within minutes Tiana was helped into the tub. She found it unnecessary but the woman kept nagging her on how fragile her health is and should be thankful that someone wants to help care for her. She was thankful when Florence finally left her alone in the bathroom. The silence was as comforting as the lukewarm water itself.

She closed her eyes and quickly thought of Naveen's whereabouts. Wondering if he was in his home country of Maldonia; back to his life before ever meeting her. She also wondered if she did leave with him would she still be pregnant?

"Of course I would be," she said to herself bitterly. And how happy would she be to have someone who loved her as much as she loved herself?

But she shouldn't be thinking of him now. He left for his home, and why would he even come back for her anyway? There were millions of unmarried young women in the world for him to fall in love with and marry. She was just another unhappily married wife and now the latest victim of a miscarriage.

After washing and rinsing herself Tiana got out of the tub, putting on a silk blue kimono robe Florence left on the door hanger, a birthday gift from Jacques.

When she did enter the room she saw that her lotions and oils were neatly set out on her vanity table, ready for her to use. She applied the vanilla lavender scented oils on her skin, the arouma lightening her mood as she remembered Naveen telling her how much he loved her scent…

_'Mm…I love how natural this vanilla is on your skin.' His lips were touching Tiana's neck, making her laugh._

_'You're tickling me with your lips,' she giggled._

_'I am aren't I?' he teased before showering her neck with kisses._

_Tiana laughed, the covers on the prince's bed quickly leaving her body. 'Naveen! Stop it!'_

_He stopped his tickling and pressed his lips onto hers. 'Is that better, mi rosina?'_

_Tiana bit down on the bottom of her lip before rolling on top of him. 'This is better?'_

_Naveen nodded, looking her beautiful nude body before him. 'Yes, this is actually a lot better.'_

_She playfully rolled her eyes. 'So my body is whom you love?'_

_'No…' He shook her head, pulling her down onto him. 'I love everything from your body your smile, your laugh, your accidental burping…'_

_She laughed._

_'...I love everything about you, Tiana.' He pressed his lips onto hers once more…_

…

Tiana sighed at the memory wishing that she could have more moments like that with the man she loved. But now that it was all over what was the point in keeping the memories? Sure he brought thrill into her life but for only a short amount of time and at what cost?

Closing the oil she began brushing her hair. "Why didn't I leave with him?" Tears developed in her eyes just as the door unlocked.

"Tiana darling! I heard that you're awake!"

She sighed, hearing her husband's voice.

Jacques lifted her off the chair to pick her up into a warm embrace.

"I thought that I'd lose you."

_'Which is why you had me locked in my own bedroom?' _She thought with annoyance.

He inhaled in her vanilla lavender scent before pressing his lips on her neck.

"Jacques…please." She pulled herself from his kisses.

He frowned. "I can't kiss you now?"

"Not like that." She hugged herself.

"I know the doctor said six weeks but it isn't like you pushed a full born baby out of you." He stepped over to her.

"But I'm not…ready." She closed her robe, walking over to her closet. "And I just woke up."

He put his hands in his pockets. "Florence said that you are no longer spotting or bleeding. Dr. Martin told me that once you stop bleeding we can try again in conceiving a child."

Tiana shook her head. "Please don't do this, Jacques."

He walked over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know that you've been through a terrible loss. Hell, it was my child, too!" He kissed her cheek. "Our child. We can move on through this together if we try again."

"No!" She turned to look into his hazel eyes. "I can't. I won't!"

He frowned, growing angry. "I haven't touched another woman since the miscarriage, Tiana. You owe me."

She backed away. "You killed my baby! You stole everything from me that I loved! Even my dreams so don't you dare tell me that I owe you anything!"

He slapped her across the face, causing her to fall onto the floor. "You married me! You gave me your life the day you said I do and for that you owe me everything that's ever belonged to you you ungrateful bitch." He grabbed her by her good arm and dragged her onto their bed. "You _will_ give me what I want! I've waited two weeks for you!"

"No I won't!" Tiana cried, hitting him on the face.

He applied pressure on her left arm, causing her to cry out in pain. "Hit me again and I will finish the job and break this goddamn arm in half!"

Tiana sighed, closing her eyes as she gave up herself to her husband once again. Her choice was made. A life of hell over happiness.

()()()()

When she woke up again she felt Jacques' head resting on her breasts. She shuddered at the teeth marks he left on them both and throughout her body. His rough actions caused her cramps to return full force in her pelvic region just as a pounding headache developed in her head.

Jacques roused up off her, stretching out his arms. "I needed that." He looked down at his wife who stared at the bar window. "We have to get ready."

"What for?" She asked.

"We have to go to the damn church on the poor negro side of town for those damn children."

Still feeling like hell she somewhat lit up at the thought of Naveen possibly being there. "What time do we have to be there?'

"Six. It's four-thirty now." He got out of the bed. "I'm about to wash up. You get on out of the bed and come join me."

Tiana stepped out of the bed and immediately felt pain from her pelvic region to where she was violated at. She took in a deep breath with the remaining of her steps to the bathroom.

()()()()

The small church was packed by the time they arrived. Tiana had the feeling of nostalgia while Jacques felt disgusted.

"Sister Montreuil!" The pastor of the church greeted her. "It is so good to see you. My have you grown up beautifully."

Tiana happily hugged the man who was once like a second father to her. "Thank you Father Carter. It's been so long since I've been in here."

"I'm pretty sure you can talk your husband into joining the church." He hinted, looking over at Jacques.

The businessman snorted. "This dump will never stand up to being a church."

The pastor only nodded. "A house of God can withstand any storm. No matter its size, son."

"I'm not your son." He spat.

"We are all God's children—

He took Tiana's hand. "Come on, Tiana." And dragged her behind him.

Father Carter shook his head. "God help that boy."

On the way over Tiana saw a glimpse of a man who looked like Naveen, but this man had a bandage around his hand.

"Naveen look what I wrote for Santa Claus!" a young girl ran over to him.

The prince lifted the young girl in his arms. "I would like to hear what you wrote for him."

"Okay! Dear Santa…"

Tiana's heart melted at the sight before her. Naveen would've made a wonderful father to the child she lost if she didn't make the stupid decision as to not leaving with him. If only she could get some alone time with him. To tell him how sorry she was to refuse him and to beg for him to take her away from this hell she called her home.

"Tiana!" Jacques interrupted her musing.

"Yes?" She saw the irritation in his eyes.

"Derek just asked you a question," he said.

"How are you, Tiana?" The man repeated.

She looked over at his friend and saw the same dirty smirk her husband would make on his lips. "I'm well Derek."

Jacques gave her lower back a light pat. "Why don't you go get reacquainted with some of these…people. I'm sure you've been dying to speak with them."

Tiana was surprised that her husband would suggest her to speak to anyone out of their circle and she didn't question on it one bit. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." And started walking off.

"Nice seeing you again, Tiana."

She rolled her eyes at Derek's voice as she went in search for Naveen who was no longer in the room.

"Please! Please! Pick me Naveen!"

She heard children in the other room and followed their voices until she saw the love of her life holding a large box of toys.

"All right!" Naveen put the box down. "I will choose…all of you!"

The children all screamed as they ran to the box, taking whatever toy they could grab.

"Two toys are the limit, children!" Naveen laughed and saw Tiana slowly walking his way. It's been two weeks since he's seen her and wondered if she were dead or alive. Perhaps she could be a Christmas angel, her beauty remaining eternal. But he had to remain strong. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"There's nothing else to talk about." Naveen's tone sounding bitter. "You've made your decision."

Tiana was surprised by his nasty tone. "I wasn't in the right state of mind then."

Naveen took her hand with his good one and led them up the stairs and away from the children. The room they walked into was an old storage room that consists of an organ, old seats, tables and a podium.

Naveen watched the love of his life for some moments before saying, "I've sacrificed my life for you and you did nothing but return to your husband."

"I wasn't thinking clearly Naveen…" Tiana tried to explain, her eyes welling up with tears. "Please forgive me. I want to leave with you."

He shook his head. "After all that's happened I honestly believe that we were a mistake."

Her heart dropped at his harsh words. "You don't mean that."

"I do," Naveen said. "I was going to do everything in my power for you and the child to be happy and secured back in my home country. Dedicate my life to you and that child. I almost lost my right hand for you—

"My baby is dead," Tiana interrupted, stepping up to him. I hold no chains here any longer. Jacques killed everything I ever loved except for you. He didn't kill us."

"But he did, Tiana." Naveen let go of her hand.

She wrapped her arm over his shoulders. "No, he didn't! I love you!" She pressed her lips onto his.

"No!" Naveen pushed her back. "You're a married woman and this is a house of God."

"You didn't think of my marital status or God when you were sleeping with me!"

"No, I didn't. I was a fool then." Naveen kept a straight face despite wanting to go back on his own promise and take her into his arms.

"Because you love me?" Tiana asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes!" Naveen shouted. "I love you but I can't…we can't do this anymore! We're through!" He swiftly walked out of the storage room, leaving Tiana alone and damaged once again.

She remained in the room for a while, crying hysterically. Hating herself for ever giving up on Naveen, hating him for giving up on her. She felt that she truly lost everything.

()()()()

Once she was home Tiana was ordered to meet Jacques in the den after her bath. With the bedroom door opened wide for her to step out into the hallway it didn't take her long to realize who else was downstairs in the den.

"Tiana my love!" A drunken Jacques took her hand. "Derek will join us for an evening of fun…"

She looked over at the conniving Derek who too was drunk, giving her a wink. "You look lovely this evening."

Feeling under-dressed in only her nightgown and silk housecoat Tiana crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you need me down here?"

Jacques looked over at Derek. "I was just talking to my good friend here on how amazing you are in bed."

Her heart stopped. "You did what?"

He laughed. "Don't worry, my love. Only I can have all of you…" He wrapped an arm around her before pressing a hard kiss on her lips.

She grew nauseous at the taste of whiskey in his breath.

"Now go give my friend a kiss." He ordered.

Tiana frowned, pulling away from the kiss. "Jacques are you serious?" She tried getting out of his hold.

"You owe him." He smirked. "For keeping your affair a secret."

Her eyes widen.

Jacques laughed. "You honestly believe that my own friend of almost eighteen years would keep that kind of information from me?" He loosened his grip on her arm. "Now go and pay your dues."

Tiana made a run for it out of the den but was quickly caught by a quicker Jacques. He grabbed her by the hair, a fist full of it in his hand.

"I see we have to do this the hard way." He threw her onto Derek who was more than thrilled to have the woman on his lap.

"Are you shy, baby?" he asked before roughly pulling her onto his lips.

Jacques chuckled, taking a seat on his armchair. "Show my friend what you're capable of Tiana. Get on your knees and show him how far you've come from being my little virgin whore."

Derek shoved Tiana onto the floor as he undid his trousers. "What a Christmas treat this will be…"

With tears in her eyes Tiana looked back at Jacques. "But I'm your wife."

"You're my whore before my wife, Tiana." Jacques said grimly. "Now open wide for my good friend here. You owe it to him."

()()()()

After humiliatingly submitting oral pleasure to Derek, Jacques brought her back to their room where he finished the job. Tiana stared up at the ceiling with nothing in her mind but Naveen and the way he ended their relationship. How cold his words were to her and the heartless glare he gave her. He was all she had left when it came to happiness and with that gone what was the purpose of living?

She eased out of her bed slipping on her silk housecoat before taking a seat at her vanity table. Pulling out a pen and opening her journal she began to write what was in her mind. What she wished had happened…

_I'm drowning in the shallow waters  
>And I'm trying so hard to reach the top<br>Something so pure, in the air to catch  
>I can see it above me<em>

She envision Naveen and herself walking through a garden of beautiful purple lavender flowers, one smelling sweeter than the next. He then takes her hand and kissed it before slipping a golden band around her left ring finger. The words '_I love you' _came out of his mouth and with a gentle hand on her growing tummy those same words left his mouth again. She smiled warmly at his loving words and rewards him with a soft kiss upon his lips…that all changed when Jacques took her by the hand, pulling her into darkness. She touches her growing tummy to only find it flattened and lifeless once again…

_A breathe of freedom…release me  
>A choice to change<br>A new direction…release me  
>I feel so trapped…let me go<br>_  
>Tiana opened her eyes to find herself in a exquisite room where she found portraits to what looks like a royal family. An older gentleman with his wife and son. She quickly realizes who the son is by looking into his honey coloured.<p>

She was startled when the owner of those eyes took her hand, kissing it before walking them over to another portrait that had him standing over her with a young child in her arms.

_'Our daughter'_ left his lips.

And before she could question what he just told her, Naveen and the portraits vanished into darkness…

_And as the sunlight tries to guide me  
>I keep pretending there's nothing there<br>And now I'm so deep  
>No where near the end<br>And I keep going down, so down_

Tiana finds herself back in her old bedroom. Confused she looked at the calendar that read: _May 13, 1922_

The day of her wedding.

Her mother came running in the room with an enthused grin. Telling her how this day will forever change her life…

Walking down the white and red rose petal aisle she could see the form of her future husband through her veil waiting for her, and felt his gentle lips touch hers after they were announced husband and wife to the world.

But once he pulled the veil from over her face the man before her wasn't Jacques, it was Naveen…

_I begin to see the person…release me  
>Holding me, is me<br>Let it go…release me  
>Let it go…<br>Release me…_

Before she could get over her shock at the man before her, Naveen released her from his arms and stormed away from her down the aisle.

Bewildered, Tiana called his name but when he didn't answer she tried running after him only to be held back by…Jacques…

_I can't fight it…I can't fight it  
>And I won't deny it…I won't deny it<br>As times go by  
>I'll remember<em>

_That it's me who holds the key…_

She screamed for Naveen to come back. Back for her. Back for their future. Back for their dreams. Back for their love.

But Jacques kept his hold and pressed his lips against her ear, _'You belong to me_'

Pained, Tiana closed her eyes...

_Let me go…release me  
>Let me go…release me<br>Release me…_

Tears ran down Tiana's cheeks as she set the pen onto the table. She forever lost the one true love that could've set her free of the hell she was living, but her foolish choice; her last minute decision to do what was 'right' for her child ended in tragedy.

As she opened her dresser drawer, she took out a beautiful golden jewelry box. She opened it, removing her bracelets, necklaces and earrings before finding a single razor blade sitting in the bottom of the box. Taking it out she wasted no time in pressing it against her wrist.

She gasps at the sharp blade cutting through her flesh. Opening her teary eyes she stared at her own reflection.

"If I was meant to live in hell, then let my soul suffer in it eternally."

()()()()

Naveen walked into a white room where he witnessed a crowd surrounding someone in a white dress. Curious, he continued walking into the room until he stopped behind a group of people.

"Such a sad way of ending a life."

"She was truly a beautiful young woman."

"The miscarriage is what killed her, death only finished the job."

Growing curious, Naveen pushed the people out of his way and what he saw before him made his heart swell in regret.

There was Tiana, in a lavender coloured casket in an eternal sleep, surrounded by lavenders. Her white silk dress enhancing her angelic appearance. Her dark curls lay beautifully over her shoulders and a lavender floral headpiece circled around her head.

She looked at peace, the same way she looked when he watched her rest in his bed that perfect afternoon...

Naveen shot up in his bed, beads of sweat running down his face. Could his mistake of ending his relationship with Tiana cost her her life?

He didn't want to find out the answer as he dressed and left his home.

()()()()

By the time he made it to the Montreuil residence there were three ambulance trucks and one black truck by the large estate. He easily got in due to the gates being open.

A sobbing older woman standing by the front entrance was the first person he saw.

"Excuse me, madam. But do you know what happened?" He asked her.

"Tiana…what a sweet girl she was…" Florence wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'm too late!" Naveen ran his fingers through his hair as guilt washed over him.

"Jacques called the institution on her! She's gone crazy! She's mad! She tried to kill herself tonight." She handed him Tiana's journal. "Jacques wanted me to keep this. Her suicide note is in there."

Naveen opened the small book before reading the poetic note. Closing it he truly hated himself for hurting her.

Florence watched the hurt young man. "Do you need to sit down?"

"Which institution did he send her to?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"The only parish institution for coloured women in this town…Moraine Bay."

()()()()


	15. In My Head

A/N: Thank you all for sticking around and reading the story! I know that last chapter was insane! I would also like to thank those who contacted me via PM with questions or to simply talk. It was great, especially on my mini holiday/vacation. I've gotten a lot of Dr. Facilier sexuality questions and let me just say that I always thought that he was attracted to both Naveen and Tiana sexually so imo he's bisexual. Again, my opinion. I mean, who can resist Naveen? Seriously? And Tiana is absolutely without a doubt gorgeous! Alright, back to the story! Hope you all enjoy this one! I know I did!

()()()()

.

The Thrill Of It All

In My Head

One month later:

Moraine Bay Institution:

Tiana was escorted back into her room after her latest session of questions with Dr. Fatone. After going through various treatments, one dealing with hypnosis, the doctor was finally satisfied with Tiana's outcome by telling him that her husband will be the only man she'll love and regretted to ever attempting suicide. Part of it was the truth. She did regret her suicide attempt, but she could never love Jacques as he's been a lousy husband to her.

After speaking with some of the other women patients who, like her, were admitted under mild conditions she learned that she must play the part and pretend that Jacques was her one and only. In some cases she truly felt that way only because the medication they had her take caused her to have that effect.

"It's time for you to take your tablets. Your dinner should arrive shortly," said Olivia, a 30-something year old nurse that was personally assigned to Tiana by Jacques himself. The woman handed her a small cup containing three pill tablets along with a glass of water. "Your husband paid top money to have you as comfortable as possible in your room and with homemade food service. You are a very lucky woman."

"I am." Tiana agreed. "I love my husband very much and miss him." Since her stay her dosage has gotten weaker and she was thankful for it. The higher dose medications left her incoherent, hallucinating much like the ones at the hospital.

"Mr. Montreuil will be pleased to hear your words of affection for him. I will make note of it to Dr. Fatone." The nurse took both cups from the young lady. "I shall have someone bring in your dinner."

"Thank you." Tiana watched the woman leave the room before rolling her eyes.

After she was done with dinner Tiana was escorted back out to what the nurse refers to the 'social room'. There were women of all shapes, sizes and marital statuses either sitting together in small groups in light conversation or there would be the loners who kept to themselves or was too dangerous to be around others as they were restrained to their seats. One of the women who Tiana gotten close to over the month of her stay is a woman by the name of Deloris who always spoke on about her lover by the name of 'Danny'.

Tiana didn't know if the man was real or not, but the woman acted as if he was a God. Worshiping him every step of the way.

"You look pretty this evening Tiana," complimented the young woman who is aged 24.

Tiana only nodded, having some effect from her medications. "I didn't see much of you today. Where were you?"

"Getting treatment done," answered the woman. "Dr. Fatone told me I needed it after my outbursts last night. I ain't remember any outbursts."

Tiana remembered, but left it alone. "Well, at least you're all right."

"I can't leave you behind with all these crazy ladies. I ain't the type of woman to abandon my friend."

"That's good to know," Tiana said.

"Danny was there for me in my darkest hours. He said I oughta stay quiet for the sake of my life."

"Danny told you that?"

"Yea. I ain't just gonna stay quiet if he aint gonna give me my smoochies!" Deloris then chuckled out loud before continuing. "Danny is as crazy as me some of the times but he's mine. Shoot, I remember the first time I…"

Tiana listened more on the woman's relationship before moving on to other topics on family and what they had for dinner. Three hours went by and it was time for all the women to go back to their rooms.

Tiana was escorted back to her room and was surprised when the woman didn't have her bed sheets ready to settle down for the night. "What's going on?"

The nurse smiled. "Your husband wants to take you out for dinner tonight."

Puzzled, Tiana asked, "But I already had my dinner."

"He'll be here in a half an hour so we better get you dressed and prettied for him," Olivia said, cheerily. "I saw the new dress he bought you and it's stunning! You'll love it!"

Tiana didn't want to go anywhere with her husband as she haven't seen him in over a month. As sad as it sounded she found the institution a lot more peaceful than her own home.

Within fifteen minutes she was ready. Wearing a beautiful solid blue evening dress with a royal blue wrap over coat. A matching cloche hat finishing her look.

By the time she made it down to Jacques he was accompanied by her doctor who nodded her way.

"You look ravishing tonight, darling." Jacques took her hands and gave them a kiss. He wore a blue suit with his signature fedora hat finishing the look. He had his hat off and even if Tiana hated him she couldn't deny that he's a very good-looking man. It was his ugly ways that always made him unattractive to her.

"Dr. Fatone has informed me of your good behavior. That you're likely to return home since you no longer pose a threat to your life." Jacques eyed his wife.

"Yes, Mrs. Montreuil is my best and fastest patient to recover. I am sticking with my original diagnostic on her depression from the loss in pregnancy. She was even enthused on the subject of trying for more children!"

Tiana shuddered at the thought. She was only trying to avoid the long and painful procedures she had to endure on a daily basis from the doctor.

"Well, that is swell news!" Jacques smiled even harder. "The kind of news I'd like hearing from my wife." He looked down at Tiana. "Are you ready to leave here for a few hours?"

She nodded. Not wanting the doctor to read right through her as he was successfully able to do since being admitted. "I'm so happy you've come to get me," she lied, feeling disgusted inside.

Olivia sighed for the two. "You two make such a lovely couple."

"I say we do," Jacques said, cocky.

"Did you happen to give Mrs. Montreuil her final dose, Olivia?" Dr. Fatone asked the nurse.

The woman gasped. "Oh no!" She took the tablet bottle from her pocket. "I forgot! Here you go Ms. Montreuil!" She handed Tiana the pill. "Are you able to consume it without water?"

Tiana mentally groaned before popping the pill into her mouth, swallowing it. "All gone."

Dr. Fatone laughed and handed the young woman a mint. "I'm sure that after taste wouldn't be suitable for your date."

Tiana took it. "Thank you."

Jacques gave the nurse a nasty look. "I'm not paying for my wife's nurse to forget about her medication am I?'

"Oh no Mr. Montreuil! It was a mistake that will never again happen," Olivia said, worried for her job.

"It better not." His tone sounded threatening.

Tiana remained obediently silent. Knowing that her husband's threats should never be toyed with.

()()()()

On the ride to their destination Jacques couldn't keep his hands off Tiana. From kissing to holding her hand to hugging her along with her medication it was all becoming very suffocating for her.

Jacques noticed her stiffen and raised an eyebrow. "Are you still acting crazy on me?"

"No!" Tiana shot a quick look at him, putting her hand on his face. "It's just that I haven't been with you in a month and…with all the medication and therapy…it's made me forget what it's like to have my husband's loving touch on my skin."

"The medication was a bit harsh which is why I suggested it be lowered." Jacques then sighed. "You know Tiana, when I heard you collapse on our bedroom floor…it was the worse night of my life. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

_'Move on to the next woman as if I never existed?'_ she pondered.

"I'm sorry for frightening you." Tiana hated playing the part of the weak wife but in order to keep face with him and to the institution she had to continue the charade. She then scooted up closer to him and pressed her lips on his. To make the kiss more pleasurable she pretended that it was Naveen whom she was sharing the osculation with.

She shivered when she felt Naveen's arms circling her body, pulling her closer to him as they deepened the kiss. For the first time since her day with the prince her body was greatly aroused and ready for him to take her.

"Oh take me…," softly left her lips. "…please…"

"Not until we make it home, darling."

Her eyes shot open at the sound of Jacques' humored voice. She absolutely forgot that she was with the man as her fantasy with Naveen grew stronger. Could the medication be playing a part in her realistic fantasies?

()()()()

When they did arrive back to their home they headed straight to their bedroom and finished what they stared. Again, Tiana's mind was focused only to Naveen's gentle yet passionate kisses and even when she felt him enter her body she shivered in pleasure.

"I love you so much…" he whispered in her ear. "Don't ever leave me again…"

Tiana smiled, finding her lips on his. The medication making her time with Naveen absolute perfection.

"I'll never leave you…" She whispered as her climax was building. "Oh…" And soon felt him release into her. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist so that she could fully feel all of him inside of her. She didn't want this to end. It was all too perfect.

Moments later, Jacques' happy chuckle interrupted her. "Darling, you have to let me go now."

She was shocked that her mind went off the way it did, but quickly unlocked her legs, now wanting to throw up. Did she just enjoy sleeping with her husband? No, it was Naveen who she was thinking of.

"So that's what you like…" Jacques gave her a kiss on the forehead. "For me to go slow and deep…I will take note on that." He kissed her again. "You women and emotions."

"It was wonderful," Tiana said, thinking of Naveen. "You didn't feel it?"

"Of course I did! You felt wonderfully tight." Jacques then stretched out his arms. "But I should be getting you back to the institution. Your curfew is almost over."

"When will I be seeing you again?" She asked, hoping not for a very long time.

"I'll be leaving for my business trip in the morning and will be gone for a month. So not until then."

Tiana smiled to herself.

Jacques noticed. "Are you happy that I'm leaving you for a month?"

She quickly looked his way, shaking her head. "Oh no! I'm only thinking of the day we see each other again."

He had to smile at that. "I haven't heard you speak like that since our first year as husband and wife." He gently caressed her face with his hand. "My have one month in that institution changed you. Your love is coming back to me after all." He chuckled, pulling her in for a hug. "I'll try to be as quick as I can." His lips then touched hers. "So that I can have you to myself at all times."

Her stomach churned at that though, but she kept her grin. "I can't wait."

()()()()

Tiana returned to her room and was helped into her bath that was drawn by the nurse. She actually enjoyed her time with Jacques, thanks to Naveen being in her thoughts but other then the sex, he was very calm and patient around her, almost loving. She didn't question on his whereabouts because she knew he'll likely be returning to Savannah, Georgia to go to his mistress. She only wished Naveen would visit her. Even after his heartbreaking break-up she still loved and missed him.

While getting tucked in by the nurse Tiana asked, "Am I allowed to have company, Olivia? Or visits from any of my friends?"

The nurse shook her head. "Mr. Montreuil specifically said no visitors except for himself of course!"

Tiana sighed, disappointingly.

"But he has allowed you outdoor privileges. The things money can buy." The nurse laughed. "He's even given you a load of money for your shopping, too! You are very blessed to have him my dear. He is a good man."

"Because he's rich?" Tiana already knew the answer.

"Not only rich…he's wealthy! It's every woman's dream to marry a successful businessman who is as wealthy as Mr. Montreuil." Olivia sighed. "And he's good-looking, too! Those hazel blue eyes, that beautiful french vanilla complexion that only a Monteruil heir can inherit…you're living the American Dream."

"I suppose…," Tiana got comfortable on her pillow, a luxury that usually wasn't allowed in the rooms of patients at the institution but Montreuil money made it happen for her, as well as having the finest bed coverings money could buy.

"You have a goodnight, Tiana, " Olivia said, turning off the light, the room now pitch black.

"Goodnight, Olivia," Tiana closed her eyes.

()()()()

The following morning after breakfast Tiana and Olivia walked the streets of the French Quarter only to run into Naveen and a young lady by his side.

"Tiana?" He asked, surprised. "Is that really you?"

She looked at him and the young lady, naturally growing jealous. "Oh, hello Naveen." Trying to avoid how really she felt.

The nurse stayed quiet and kept a stern eye at the prince.

Naveen couldn't help but to study Tiana's appearance. She was wearing a purple sun dress that showed off her small waist, her beautiful curls flowed down her back; she had no make-up on. She was all natural, the way he always loved her. "You look beautiful." Was all that left his lips.

The woman beside him nodded her head.

"You really are! The news paper doesn't do you justice!" The woman beamed. "I've always wanted to meet you Mrs. Montreuil. Your generous family have been a huge help for the famlies in need. My husband and I are also fans of your family."

The knot around Tiana's throat tighten when she heard that. "Your…husband?"

"Yes, Mr. Andrews. Do you know of him?"

The knot loosened and she shook her head. "No, I don't, but I'm pleased to know that the charity has helped your family. What's your name?"

"Katrina Andrews." She looked over at a man walking nearby. "Oh there's my husband. Thomas hurry! Mrs. Montreuil is here!"

After being introduced to the man Tiana spoke with the couple and soon they went off their way, leaving only her, Naveen and the nurse.

Naveen didn't know where to begin as many questions ran through his head and her overall presence alone made him really want to take her into his arms and love her the way she deserves to be loved. "How have you been? Last I heard you were sent to the…" He stopped.

"I know." Tiana gave him a warm smile. "I'm fine." She looked at his right hand, noticing no bandage in sight. "You hand is healed?"

He slowly bended his fingers. "It's getting there. My doctor said that the fracture wasn't as bad as originally thought. But I still have some stitches in my head" He explained, not wanting to discuss his health. He had to know what was going on with her life. "Are you still there?"

She knew what he was referring to. "I am. I wanted to walk about the Quarter. I miss being around people…who aren't medicated." She laughed a little but noticed Naveen's concern expression. "I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about me."

"I've tried visiting you but was turned away."

"I'm not allowed visitors."

Olivia cut in. "Excuse me Mrs. Montreuil but we must move on if you would like to pick out your dress for your meeting with your husband next month."

She sighed. "Will you please let me speak with my brother a little longer?"

Both Naveen and the woman gave the young woman a puzzled look and said, "Brother?"

Tiana smiled at her nurse. "He is the only family I have and one Jacques was close to."

"Oh my apologies." The nurse gave Naveen a grin. "I never knew that Tiana even had a brother. Jacques told us that she's an only child."

"Yes, from my father's second marriage to my mother. He was married before but lost his first wife to…tuberculosis when Naveen was only two, right Naveen?"

Naveen blinked at the young woman before quickly nodding his head. "Yes! Very tragic childhood."

The foolish nurse believed every word and nodded. "I'm sorry." She liked Tiana and the story seemed to make sense since she noticed how close the two looked. "I can pull a few strings and have him come over. If you could come later this evening please? Dr. Fatone will be out for the night."

Tiana was surprised at the gullible woman. "Thank you so much, Olivia!"

The nurse put a gentle hand on her patient's shoulder. "I can't keep family apart. Especially not from a nice girl like you. I lost my family one by one when I was a girl."

"Just know that you will always have family with the Montreuils." She looked over at Naveen. "I look forward to seeing you later, Naveen."

He was dumbfounded at the nurse following through Tiana's words but quickly retreated. "Yes, yes. Later Tiana."

()()()()

Later that evening after Dr. Fatone left the building, dinner was served in Tiana's room. Soon Naveen and Olivia walked into the room.

"You both catch up. Stay as long as you want, Naveen. I will be downstairs. I will make sure no one disturbs you two." She smiled at the two. "Push that blue button on the wall by the door if you need me."

"Thank you Olivia." Tiana remained on her bed.

The nursed nodded before leaving, locking the door behind her.

Naveen didn't get a chance to greet Tiana as her lips came crashing to his. He wrapped his arms around her before pulling back.

"Tiana—

She cut him off with another kiss, deepening it while undoing his trousers.

"We can't…do this…here…Tiana…" he struggled through the osculation. "We need to…talk…whoa!" He was pushed on the springy bed with Tiana getting on top of him.

"We'll talk later." She lifted up her gown by the hem. "Right now it's time to catch up."

()()()()


	16. The Birds And The Bees

The Thrill Of It All

The Birds And The Bees

"You have an interesting way of catching up," Naveen teased, kissing Tiana on the shoulder. She lay in his arms and moaned.

"One of the traits I've learned from marrying into the family from hell."

Naveen laughed. "No, you have a more genuine and natural way of puling me into your spells." His mouth then covered hers.

Tiana rested her hand on Naveen's abdominal and was startled when he groaned in pain. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

He smiled weakly. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm still sore in that spot."

Tiana grew guilty, knowing the reason. "Jacques told me that he hired his cousin and thugs to jump you. I'm so sorry for causing that."

Naveen took her hand from his abs and kissed it. "It wasn't your doing and never apologize for loving me. I should be the one to apologize. I hurt you when you needed me the most." He caressed her face. "I almost lost you."

She closed her eyes, suppressing her tears. "I was being childish…" She then looked at the scar on her wrist. "A childish…no, foolish mistake."

"I caused you so much pain—

"No!" She covered her hand over his mouth. "You were right for hating me when you did. It was Jacques who led me to my attempted suicide. He could be a monster when angered...even on his best moods he could be just as inhumane." She thought on the night her husband forced her to perform oral acts on Derek. She was too ashamed to share this with Naveen and decided to keep it that way. "I honestly believe that I deserve the pain he gives me because I stay. I never leave." Her voice cracked.

"Tiana look at me" Naveen ordered.

Tiana did as told.

"You don't deserve to be treated any less than you are. As I said before, do not give up on yourself." He caressed her cheek."I will never give up on what we share and will be here for you."

"Oh Naveen—

"If you could forgive me," he said.

"I forgive you," Tiana said, tears running down her face. "Can you forgive me?"

"There is no reason to ask for my forgiveness." Naveen pulled her into his arms. "I never stopped loving you."

She buried her head in his chest as more sobs left her.

Naveen's eyes grew watery himself and will always have a heavy heart for betraying Tiana that night at the church.

Tiana pulled form the hug, wiping away her tears. "My parents raised me to be a strong woman and I believed that I was strong before I…chose to stay with Jacques. But never again. You will always come before him. I don't want him. I never did."

"You were only being a good wife and mother," he said reassuringly.

She shook her head. "I was being a coward." Her eyes watered up.

But Naveen reached out his hand, wiping them away. "You look beautiful even while crying."

She rolled her eyes at his cheesy line and playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Ouch! What was that for? I was giving you compliment." He rubbed his chest.

"I know." She smirked before resting her head in his neck, closing her eyes. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I've missed you, too." He kissed her on the forehead. "I didn't think I'd see you before I leave."

"Leave?" She opened her eyes. "You're leaving?"

"I have everything done with Travis and as for the charity things are finally coming around. My job here is almost done."

She sighed. "I wish that I could go with you."

"You can." Naveen said. "It's up to you."

She sat up. "Jacques said that I will remain here for another month before being released."

Naveen grew jealous and hated when she spoke of Jacques. He wondered if she had any romantic feelings for the man after years of abuse and mistreatment. He could tell she had some attachment to her husband as she should if he were a better man to her. If only she could see how a real man is suppose to treat her. Naveen would give her the world if she'd let him. He brushed off the envious thoughts and ran the back of his hand over her right breast. "It would be nice for you to go back to Maldonia with me." His hand then went up to brush her cheek. "As my wife."

She closed her eyes. "It would be."

He sighed, not satisfied enough with her short response. "We better get dressed. I don't want your nurse walking in on you in bed with your _brother_." He teased.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes before getting out of the bed. "Won't be the first in this place."

He frowned. "What?"

She giggled. "I'm messing with you." Throwing her pillow at him.

Naveen caught it before picking up his clothes.

Tiana noticed his change in mood, his silent musings. "You seem upset about something." She slipped back on her night gown.

He pulled up his trousers before wrapping his arms around her. "Upset about leaving you here." He kissed on neck.

She sighed in relief. "I'll be out of this place soon."

"Not soon enough."

She turned, standing on her tiptoes to give him a hug. "I know."

()()()()

After Naveen finished getting dressed he and Tiana ate the dinner that was left on the nightstand and stole more kisses once they were done. Tiana wanted to share one more moment of passionate with her prince but the nurse's keys rattling interrupted that from happening.

"Will you come by tomorrow?" She asked.

Naveen nodded. "I will but in order for this plan to work without Olivia growing suspicious is separating the visits to every other day."

Tiana didn't want to see her love every other day but knew he was right. Olivia was nice enough to bring Naveen into her room without the doctor or Jacques's consent.

"All right you two it's getting late. Visiting hours is over," said Olivia, walking into the room.

"I was just about to call you up," Naveen said to the woman before facing Tiana. "Well little sister I will see you tomorrow evening." He gave her a loving hug in which she returned. "I have to take Monica out for lunch tomorrow. You know how you wives love your lunch dates."

She snorted, remembering the name they came up for Naveen's 'wife'. "Tell Monica that I said hello." She pulled from the hug.

"Will do." He nodded before facing Olivia, taking her hand. "You have a goodnight." He kissed her hand.

The woman almost swooned but kept her cool but a schoolgirl giggle left her lips. "Oh you could've saved that kiss for after I escorted you down the stairs."

"Now what fun would that be? I'll simply give you another kiss on the way down." He wiggled his eyebrows.

The nurse looked over at Tiana, covering her mouth with her hand, blushing. "Your brother is very charming."

"That he is." She smirked. "Goodnight Naveen."

"Goodnight Tiana." He gave her a wink before leaving the room.

The nurse fanned herself before also leaving.

Tiana could only laugh at the woman's sudden fangirl behavior towards Naveen.

()()()()

As planned, Naveen returned to Tiana's room during her dinner where the two were at it like rabbits. They later shared the meal before he was gone again. Their little plan then expanded to morning visits at Naveen's where Tiana would give Olivia money to support her gambling habit. She recently learned that the woman loved to gamble.

So while Olivia was away, Tiana and Naveen enjoy their time together in either his bed or kitchen where she would make meals for the two of them and for the families who participated in Naveen's charity drive. It went on like this for several weeks, sneaking in visits, keeping a low profile. It added dark excitement to their relationship.

"I don't want this day to end," Tiana whined in Naveen's neck.

His fingers tickled down her back. "We'll see each other tomorrow evening."

"Damn that morning meeting you have with the mayor." She cursed.

"It's all in good fortune, Tiana. For the families of colour suffering from poverty really need some relief from their pockets."

"I know." Tiana sighed, sitting up. "We better get ready before Olivia makes it back here."

But Naveen pulled her back onto his hard and tone chest. "Let her wait."

"If I want to get out of the institution next week I've got to be in my best behavior."

Naveen groaned, letting her go. "Fine but you'll be all mine when you're free."

"As you will be mine." She smirked, pressing her lips onto his.

Naveen moaned, pulling from the kiss. "That kind of kissing will keep you here longer than you want to."

"Well Olivia said that she'll be here by two-thirty…" She looked back at the clock that read one-fifty-five before returning her gaze to Naveen. "One more round won't hurt."

()()()()

When Tiana woke up the following morning her stomach felt so sour that she thought that she was going to die.

"Here's your breakfast!" Olivia and another nurse announced, walking into the room.

The arouma of bacon that usually made her stomach growl made her nauseous. She threw up all over the floor.

"Cough it out, Mrs. Montreuil!" Olivia patted her on the back as the other nurse ran out of the room.

After Tiana finished Olivia helped her to the bathroom to clean her mouth out.

Tiana brushed her teeth, feeling somewhat better though her stomach was feeling sore.

"Could it be the pills?" Olivia wondered.

Tiana then filled her mouth with mouth wash, gaggling soon after.

"If this keeps up I will have to speak with Dr. Fatone about this"

Once Tiana's was done the nurse carefully brought her back to bed as two more nurses were just finish cleaning the floor.

"You were fine last night." Olivia said, concerned. She put her hand over the young woman's forehead. "You don't have a fever neither."

"Oh course she doesn't have a fever!" Jacques, Dr. Fatone and an older gentleman walked into the room.

Tiana turned her head and almost did a double take when she saw her husband. "Jacques?"

Jacques walked around Olivia to get over to Tiana, pulling her up into his arms. "We're going to have a baby!"

"We're what?" Her heart stopped.

"Dr. Fatone's colleague Dr. Jackson just learned this morning through a routine blood test that you're pregnant, Tiana!" Jacques laughed. "Right when I planned on releasing you from this place."

"No…," She whispered, her eyes welling up in tears. How could she be pregnant again? She mentally rolled her eyes at that stupid question. The real question that should be running through her mind now was...who fathered her child? She slept with two men within a twenty-four hour period and on top of that kept at it with Naveen for several weeks.

So could he be the father of her child, right?

She smiled at the thought until Jacques interrupted her with another kiss.

"My son." He put a possessive hand on her tummy, as if reading her mind.

Her smile suddenly vanished.

Could Jacques be the father? She didn't exactly know how far along she was. Just two weeks after her miscarriage he raped her and did it again later that night. Then there was that night he picked her up for 'dinner'.

"Let's get you ready to leave this place," he said, helping her up.

"May I clean before I leave?" She asked, suppressing her tears.

He nodded. "I'll be waiting in the lobby. I have some more questions for Dr. Fatone anyway. Olivia will bring in your clothes."

Tiana hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as tears freely left her eyes. Pregnant again…but by who?

"What am I going to do?" She mused.

()()()()

A/N: And the inevitable happens! This story is almost over can you believe that? Don't ask me how many more chapters are left because I have no idea; I'm writing this as I go. As for the updates I will try my best to bring them in quicker, it's just that work is…work. So busy and it requires traveling so that's another reason why I give out an update or two a week now.

And keep in mind with Tiana being in an abusive marriage for so long her head is a bit mess up; no matter how strong she tries to be, or lack of. She loves Naveen but is so use to being mistreated but she's slowly coming along. We'll just have to wait and see where Tiana will go with this sudden news. Is Jacques the father or is it Naveen? Either way this baby is going to be gorgeous since both fathers are very good looking men. One just happens to have respect for women.

xXGlamorousGloraXx – Yes, I enjoyed my holiday! It was full of love and romance. More inspiration for upcoming Naveen/Tiana love scenes!


	17. Back And Forth

The Thrill Of It All

Back And Forth

Tiana's morning sickness was at an all-time horrid once she returned home. Florence was there for her and surprisingly even Jacques as he made it in his power to make sure she got the best in prenatal care.

"Try to eat the soup, honey." Florence encouraged her.

Tiana groaned. "I can't stomach that."

"You can and ya will! Now open up!"

Tiana closed her mouth tight, shaking her head.

"Ugh! You stubborn girl! Jacques won't like that ya not feedin' his child!"

"It's my child, too!" Tiana said. "If you even—umfp mmm…!"

Florence shoved the spoon into Tiana's mouth and laughed when she swallowed. "Ya see? Was that so bad?"

"No, it wasn't." Tiana snatched the bowl from the woman and started drinking from the bowl.

"Now don't swallow too fast or that baby will throw that all back up on ya."

Tiana ignored the woman and finished all the warm soup. Once done she let out a burp.

"It's about time." Florence smiled. "Wash it down with this cold glass of ginger ale and I will leave you alone."

Tiana put the glass to her lips just as Jacques walked into the bedroom.

"Did she finish her soup?"

"She sure did, Jacques!" Florence collected the bowl, putting the spoon in the pocket of her apron. "That baby knocked some sense back into her."

"That's what I want to hear." He sat at the foot of their bed. "My wife feeding my boy into a strong Montreuil." Jacques said with pride. "I called Juliette over for a visit. With her also being pregnant I think it's about time you two grow closer." He gave her a smile.

Tiana returned the smile, avoiding any conflict.

"Have Jacques, Jr been giving you a hard time this morning?" He asked her.

"Yes but it will be worth it once it's born." She rested her hand on her flat tummy.

He put his hand over hers. "I know that 'it' _is_ a boy. I can feel it." Jacques said softly.

Florence smiled at the two before leaving them alone, closing the door behind her.

"I'm having the locks and bars removed from the doors and windows." Jacques stated.

Tiana studied his hazel eyes, seeing gentleness behind them. "You really mean it?"

He nodded. "I want you and our son to live in a comfortable and loving environment, and with you being healed we can all move on. Enjoy our little family."

She could see that he was trying but her heart was only for Naveen. "I'd like that."

Jacques leaned forward to press his lips onto hers. "You're beautiful. Do you know that?"

She looked away, finding his behavior strange. Was she dreaming? "I don't feel beautiful."

"Well that me change that for you."

Expecting him to ravish her Tiana closed her eyes. But when she didn't feel him on her she opened them to see three men pushing in racks of dresses, gowns, hats, coats and shoes.

"What's going on?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I had the best seamstress in town pick out and make the best maternity dresses for you!" Jacques announced.

"But I probably won't be showing for another month or two!" Tiana pointed out.

"Montreuils are always two steps ahead of everyone, darling." Jacques's tone was of arrogance. "Thank you gentlemen." He paid the men before they left. "I will let you and Florence look over everything. If there's anything you dislike then throw it to the side. I will not have my wife unhappy while carrying my son."

"What if I end up having a girl?" She asked, out of annoyance.

He laughed. "Montreuil men are known for creating boys as the first born. A girl could come later but I know for certain that this child is a boy."

She left the topic alone to lie back down.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." She closed her eyes.

He gave her a playful grin. "Not too tired for my cousin are you?"

"Of course not. I'll be fully alert when she arrives." She got comfortable on her pillows.

"Well I hope that you'll be alert enough for your mother."

Tiana opened her eyes, looking over at her husband. "My mother?"

"Eudora is your mother, correct?" A smile played on his lips.

She sat up on the bed making Jacques laugh. "I knew that would wake you up. She'll be having dinner with us this evening. Your father couldn't make it. I'm assuming work"

She was disappointed but didn't show it. "He does work a lot."

"That's him." Jacques shrugged. "You should rest up for today's events. I will be meeting up with some business partners on a project and won't be home until dinner." He kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her tummy. "I'll see you soon."

Tiana nodded as he left the room. She looked across the room at the racks of clothing before her. She was puzzled. Was this the same man she married? She couldn't trust him. He always starts out being civil.

"He's up to something." She mused. "But what exactly?"

()()()()

Later, Tiana and Juliette sat in the patio area of the home for lunch, Florence serving them lemonade and small sandwiches. The late winter weather felt more like late spring as the seventy degree temperature and sunshine along with the fresh green grass and early blossoming flowers made their outing an exquisite one.

"So how far along are you?" asked Juliette.

"About a month, a month and a half." Tiana answered. "And you?"

"About the same." Juliette smiled. "Franklin was bragging to his friends for days on how he got me pregnant on the night of our wedding."

"Well he is a Montreuil. That's what they do best." Tiana pointed out, making the young girl laugh.

"You know them so well." Juliette continued laughing. "Jacques seems very happy on being a father soon.

"He is and it's strange seeing him so…so…" Tiana couldn't think of the right word.

"Happy?"

Tiana shook her head. "Something more simpler than that…"

"Nice?" Juliette asked.

"That's good enough for now." She laughed.

"You really changed him Tiana. You have to trust me when I tell you this. He was wild before you married him. There were times when I would overhear him tell Derek and Franklin on how you'll never give him a chance because he was such a womanizer."

"Well he got me so that's the end of that." Tiana ended the topic. She hated whenever anyone spoke lightly on the man. They never saw what he's capable of when angered and on his womanizing ways…he's still pretty much doing that. He found a more private way of dealing with his women.

"A man like Jacques will never change Juliette."

"Perhaps." The young girl sighed. "My husband is a bit of a flirt with the ladies. I don't know how far he's gotten with them but what more can I do? I'm his wife and can't just leave him. Especially now that I'm carrying his child..."

"You don't have to stay, Juliette." Tiana pointed out.

"I love him and that should be enough to stay." The young girl grew defensive yet hesitation behind her tone.

"If that's how you feel. But if you ever feel that you're not happy you don't have to stay."

Juliette could only nod, wanting to say more but felt embarrassed. "Tiana, I…" She stopped.

"You what?" Tiana asked, noticing the girl's discomfort. "Are you alright—

"Oh Tiana! Franklin beat me once after I told him that would leave him! I caught him kissing another woman!" Juliette confessed, ashamed to look at her cousin through marriage.

Tiana saw the pain and knew that look from anywhere. "I'm so sorry Juliette."

"It was horrible. I walked in on him and some girl and as I confronted him he slapped me and began choking me…I-I apologized soon after but he left. The other girl was already gone by then. He later came back and promised that he wouldn't hit me again and I want to believe him…we made up that night when he made love…but…" Her blue eyes looked into Tiana's brown ones. "…will he hit me again, Tiana? Will he?"

Tiana sighed, shaking her head. Juliette was living the earlier stages of her own marriage with Jacques and knew that it would get worse the longer Juliette stayed with Franklin. "I'm going to tell you something that my mama told me, and that's if he hits you once, he'll hit you again."

Juliette only nodded. "All I can do is obey and respect him." She wiped away her tears. "Does Jacques hit you? I know that he's been a bully to you but…does he really hurt you?"

"Yes, not recently but he has hit me many times." Tiana admitted.

The young girl shivered in fear. "My mother told me that if a Montreuil man hits his wife it's for her own good."

"Don't listen to your mother, Juliette." Tiana took her hand. "A man has no business hitting a woman no matter what circumstance. A man is supposed to love his wife, support her not just financially but emotionally to be there. To hold her, kiss her, keep her safe and most of all a man is supposed to respect his wife.

It's enough that a wife does everything in her power to keep him interested. We slave away trying to stay thin or sitting at the vanity applying this much amount of make up. As hard as we love they seem to take that for granted." She looked at the young girl. "Men like Jacques and Franklin will never understand what love really means because they are Montreuil men. We are nothing but trophies they place on a shelf. When they need us they'll take us down and when their done with us they'll put us back for later use."

Juliette took in every cynical word Tiana gave her and sighed it out. "So this is it? No matter what I do for my husband he'll use me like I'm nothing?"

"Has he once told you that he loves you?" Tiana asked the young girl.

"Yes, when we're making love." She blushed.

"I'm speaking in general."

Juliette thought about what Tiana said and realized grimly. "Our wedding day but that's about it. Is that how Jacques is with you?" Her eyes began to well up in tears.

"Yes."

"Do you love my cousin?"

Tiana shook her head. "I wish I did but I don't. I never have."

"Then why did you marry him?"

"Because he wanted me to marry him, and he swooned my parents into thinking that he will take care of me…which he's doing financially. He is a wonderful provider but a lousy husband."

"I know how you feel." Juliette wiped away her tears. "Well I guess we'll just have to live with the thought that our marriages are loveless. Or in my case unrequited."

Tiana sympathized for the girl. "You never know but it doesn't have to kill us. It will make us stronger," she said encouragingly. "And whatever you do Juliette, don't ever let Franklin overpower you because once that happens, you have truly given up on yourself."

"You speak on this from experience?" Juliette raised an eyebrow.

Tiana nodded. "I am."

Juliette leaned forward to hug Tiana. "We can make it together Tiana."

Tiana returned the hug.

"Please promise me that we'll be each other's support. Promise me." Juliette begged.

She closed her eyes. "I promise."

()()()()

Later that evening…

"Oh it's so good to see you again, babycakes!" Eudora gave her daughter a warm hug.

"I'm glad that you could make it, mama." Tiana said, thrilled that her mother was in her home but wondered where her father was. "How's daddy?"

Eudora sighed, releasing the hug. "He's not doing very well, honey."

Tiana gasped. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's been going downhill for the pass couple of months. One night he got home and not once spoke about what upset him. He's been that way ever since."

Jacques walked into the room. "Welcome Eudora!" He took her hand and kissed it.

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"A gentleman just as your grandfather was." Eudora complimented.

"He was always my role model." Jacques smiled. "Shall we?" He locked arms with both women. "It is such a pleasure to be dining with two of the most beautiful women in New Orleans."

Eudora laughed. "Exactly like ya grandfather."

Tiana rolled her eyes, in annoyance.

()()()()

"I'm so proud of my daughter." Eudora smiled at Jacques. "And I thank you for taking care of her."

Jacques nodded, appreciating the praise. "She truly makes me happy."

Eudora sighed. "It's been so long since I've been in this very dining room. Your grandfather was a very kind and generous man. Always donating to our church which helped so many families including my own."

"My grandfather always taught me to use my blessings to help others." Jacques selfishly brought the topic back to himself.

"He loved you, Jacques." Eudora continued on as Tiana toned out of their conversation. _'I wonder what Naveen is dong at this moment?'_ She smiled, thinking of his kisses and his rock hard body pressed against her soft one as they make love. Her tummy grew warm at the thought of him inside of her again. And also feeling his heart beating under her hand through each thrust. A sigh left her lips.

"Thinking about ya baby?" Eudora interrupted her fantasy.

Tiana looked at her moth before nodding. "Yes…"

"He'll be here as soon as you think." She smiled at her daughter.

"Ha!" Jacques laughed, pulling out a cigarette. "You see Tiana! Even your mother knows how the Montreuil blood runs."

"They're known for creating first born sons." Eudora then yawned. "But I best be returning home."

Jacques then lit up his cigarette. "You ladies say your goodbyes while I make a quick smoke." He said before leaving the room.

Tiana made sure her husband was out of the room before asking her mother, "How sick is daddy?"

"He's not speaking and too weak to get out of the bed." Was her answer.

"Did he have a stroke?" She felt guilty. Knowing that it was her dumb decision in staying with Jacques as well as her lying in her own pool of blood that led her father into a possible early grave.

"No, his doctor said it wasn't that. Thank god. But his blood pressure is still up."

Tiana rested her hand on her chest. "I really have to visit—

"I'm sorry to see you leaving Eudora." Jacques cut in, hugging the woman.

"Thank you for the dinner. I'll try to come by sometime next week." Eudora said before hugging her daughter.

Tiana was disappointed that their conversation was cut short. "Alright mama. Send daddy my love."

"Will you be able to drop by?" Her mother asked.

She was a little hesitating before answering. "I'll try to make it there tomorrow."

"Not tomorrow," Jacques said.

Eudora saw the disappointed look on her daughter's face and sighed. "Well drop by when ya can." She caressed her daughter's cheek before leaving the home.

Jacques took Tiana by the arm, closing the door. "You won't be visiting your father."

She frowned. "But he's sick."

He shrugged his shoulders. "And that concerns me how?"

"He's my father." Tiana reminded him.

"Well he _is_ an old man."

"My father is twenty years older than you are." She grew defensive.

"Twenty-five years old!" corrected. "I'm twenty-two. Making him—

"Forty-seven!" Tiana cut him off.

"I'd shut the hell up if I were you." He warned.

She remained silent.

"Now let's talk about how excited your mother was on being here!" Jacques laughed. "My grandfather told me _all_ about her."

She was the first to walk up the stairs.

"Teasing him every way she could."

Tiana tried toning him out but failed.

"After my grandfather had her she made the stupid decision in marrying your bum of a father."

That set it for her. "My mother never slept with your grandfather!"

"The way she was looking at me proves how much of a whore she is."

Tiana stopped right in front of their door to face him, anger burning through her. "Don't you dare call my mother a whore! Your aunt lain with just about every man in this state alone. Who knows how many nationwide!"

Jacques pushed her against the door with a fiery glare in his eyes. "My aunt will always be a lady while your mother will always be a piss poor tramp who screwed my grandfather for his fortune!"

Tiana pushed him off her and hurried into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"You bitch!" Jacques opened the door.

"No!" Tiana snapped. "I will not stand around doing nothing while you insult my mother behind her back! She's been nothing but respectful to you and—

Jacques slapped her. "You maybe pregnant but I can find other ways of putting you in your place!" He roughly pulled her by the arm, unbuttoning his trousers with his other hand. "Get in the bed!" He pushed her onto the bed.

"Jacques! You have a business call from a gentleman in New York." Florence interrupted.

He exhaled before looking back at Tiana, buttoning up his trousers. "We'll finish this later." He warned, storming past Florence.

Tiana sighed, getting out of the bed to sit at her vanity table.

The maid eased her way in. "I guess I came in just in time. How is ya face?"

"I'll live." Was her answer.

"You know how sensitive he is about his aunt."

"Well he should know how sensitive I am about my mother." She spoke bitterly.

"Yes, he obviously lied about the relationship between Eudora and the late Mr. Montreuil but she was a young and pretty girl who infatuated his grandfather." She admitted. "And flirting is harmless. It was all for fun. Nothing more."

"I don't want to hear it." Tiana got up to go to her closet, pulling out a rose coloured night gown.

"I'll draw your bath." Florence went to the bathroom.

Tiana laid the dress on the bed, running her hand over the fine silk. "Let's see how much of you will remain after tonight." She looked at the gown grimly.

()()()()

The following morning Jacques left for an early morning meeting while Tiana went to the French Quarter's top bakery where she found Naveen enjoying a beignet.

"Naveen…" She said with a smile.

The prince looked up to see the love of his life as she stepped back out of the shop. He paid the waiter before following her out.

"Tiana?" He frowned, looking around and quickly turned to see her after feeling someone poking on his back. "What are you doing out so early? The sun is barely up."

She pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips onto his. Her tongue teasing his mouth before finally pulling away. "I remember you telling me that you come here in the mornings." She smiled seductively. "And was wondering if you would rather have a real home cook meal done by yours truly."

Naveen was still recovering from her sensual morning greet while answering. "Two beignets won't hold up for long." He snaked an arm around her waist. "Why don't we discuss it on the ride over?" He led them to his car.

()()()()

Once they made it to Naveen's home they never made it to kitchen since he carried her bridal-style up to his room. Tiana welcomed his warm arms and hot kisses throughout her body. Oh how much she missed his touch. Forgetting the hell she endured with Jacques the night before.

"I'm leaving in two days." Naveen announced, kissing her on her lower abdominal.

Tiana shivered at his lips touching where his possible child is currently growing. Her heart sank at his announcement. "You're leaving so soon?"

"It's been over a month and both of my projects are finished here." Naveen took her hand, kissing each finger. "I really want you to leave with me."

She sighed. "Naveen…"

"Tiana." He interrupted, a stern look replacing his loving gaze. "I refuse to be the other man in your life. If I leave without you, it's over between us." He hated doing this but it was the only way for her to take him serious on this topic. "I may share the success of my projects with my business partners but I will never share my woman any of them."

She knew he meant Jacques and shot a look at him, leaving his loving embrace. "But you said that you'll never give up on me."

"I never said that I was, but it's obvious that you have some feelings for Jacques. You continue to live with the man and you're still unsure whether or not to leave with me? You can't have us both. I'm not a fool Tiana!"

"I never said that you were a fool!" She got out of the bed. "But things just got a bit more complicated."

"What's more complicating then choosing which man to be with?" He challenged.

"When it involves the well-being of my child!" Her eyes began to well in tears.

He looked puzzled.

"I'm pregnant Naveen." Tiana confessed.

()()()()


	18. A Heartbreaking Choice Part One

A/N: Just finished writing this chapter but had to give you all an update. Will edit later. Enjoy and review!

The Thrill Of It All

A Heartbreaking Choice Part One

"I'm pregnant Naveen." Tiana confessed.

Shock for a moment, Naveen remained silent. Letting the news sink in. Finally, he asked ignorantly, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I found out before I left the institution."

"Am I the father?" He asked, his heart already accepting his new fate of fatherhood.

She looked away. "I don't know…"

Naveen closed his eyes, remaining calm. "You don't know who fathered the child?"

Ashamed, Tiana shook her head and apologized, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Naveen told her, taking her hands to his. "It takes two to create a child."

"Obviously!" She said in frustration. "I want you to be the father …" Her eyes watered up. "Wow, I sound like such a whore."

"Don't call yourself that."

"I'm sure you didn't expect to knock up a married woman." She said, shame in her heart.

"I also didn't expect to fall in love with one, but I did." Naveen said with a weak smile. "I'm definitely not a perfect man myself. I've done my share of womanizing and heartbreaking."

"But you're a man and I'm a woman." Tiana stated the obvious. "People will look at me and think whore. People will look at you and congratulate."

"You know that I will do the right thing for you and this child…," Naveen promised, looking forward to taking his beloved and unborn child away with him to his country. "You can divorce Jacques and marry me! Since the pregnancy is early enough no one will suspect when it was conceived."

Tiana welcomed his idea but then remembered Juliette and of her father "I wish that I can say yes—

"I'm going to risk my child getting murdered by that monster."

"I know you wouldn't!" Tiana hugged herself. "But it's my daddy. He's sick and…there also—

"Excuses again!" He interrupted, growing frustrated. "Tiana, think about this child." He put his hand on her lower abdomen. "Forget about everybody else."

"I can't." She shook her head, getting out of the bed. "Please understand Naveen."

"That you're putting everyone before your baby, our baby." He couldn't believe her.

"No, it's my baby!"

"Tiana this child could be mine—

"Or Jacques."

"Damn it Tiana!" Naveen's patience was wearing thin. "Stop making this more difficult than it is!"

"I don't know why I even told you" She went to get her clothes but Naveen took her hand, forcing her to look his way.

"If you return to that man it's over between us!" He threatened, his eyes dark.

Tiana studied his honey coloured eyes, seeing how serious they were glaring into her brown ones but she had to do what she thought was right. "He's my husband."

Naveen let her go, feeling jealous. "So you do love him."

She shook her head. "No I don't love him or want to even go back to that hell hole!"

"Then why are you leaving again? I'm a man who would love you the way you deserve to be loved." His hands grasp her shoulders. "I will love that child regardless of who fathered it! Open your eyes, Tiana! Why is it so hard to leave him? Tell me!" He shook her.

"My family—

"I can protect them, Tiana! I have the resources!" His tone almost sounded desperate.

"And what about Jacques cousin, Juliette?"

"Who?" He frowned.

"She's a young girl who was force to marry a man who is like Jacques. She's also pregnant." Tiana explained.

He sighed. "If she wants to be helped then I can see what I can do."

Overwhelmed with relief, Tiana threw her arms over Naveen's shoulders in a embrace. "If you can protect the people I love then I'll leave with you."

Naveen kissed her temple. "I will do everything I can for your happiness Tiana." He inhaled her scent that was mixed of vanilla and the sex they just shared. "I want you and our child safe and away from that bastard."

She also took in his masculine and sex scent. Her body felt so safe in his strong and protective arms. "I want you to take me far away from here. I want my family away from here."

"You and your parents will all be safe." Naveen promised, suddenly thinking of James. "How sick is your father?"

"He's not doing well according to my mother."

"Then I will make sure that he'll receive the best in medical treatment."

She then pulled from the hug. "Can you take me too see him?"

"Your father?" He asked.

She nodded.

"We better clean and get dressed."

()()()()

Tiana knocked on the door to her old home with Naveen by her side.

Within seconds the door opened to Sandra with dirty glare. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my father."

She stood in front of the doorway. "Well you can't come in!"

Tiana rolled her eyes, pushing pass the woman. "I don't have time for any of your mess, Sandra."

"That's Aunt Sandra you disrespectful…" The woman stopped when she saw Naveen. She smirked, looking him up and down. "Oh, so ya screwin' this dude now?"

"Who's that?" Eudora stepped out of her bedroom and gasped when she saw Tiana. "Babycakes!" She wrapped her arms around her daughter. Sandra eased out of the house.

Tiana returned the hug. "How's daddy?"

"He's awake." She looked at Naveen. "Hello Naveen." She knew him from the church.

He nodded. "Hello Eudora."

"Naveen also here to see daddy." Tiana said.

Eudora didn't say anything else as she led the two to her room.

Tiana's eyes immediately welled when she saw her father lying in bed. She noticed that her father has a lot of weight and his lips were badly chapped.

"Daddy?" Her voice was weak.

"Babycakes?" James whispered.

Eudora gasped, covering her mouth. "James!" She ran by his side, taking his hand. "You just spoke."

"Where's Tiana?" He asked.

"I'm here, daddy!" Tiana took his other hand. "I'm so sorry."

James studied his daughter and was relieved to see her looking well. But was she feeling well the real question. "How have you been?"

Tiana smiled weakly. "I should be asking you that question."

A smile cracked his lips in which quickly regretted. "I'm glad that you're doing okay." His eyes moved to Naveen. "I see you brought company."

Naveen nodded his head. "I came to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing swell son." He smiled. 'When are you going to take my daughter away from here?"

Naveen was surprised but thrilled by the question. As for Eudora…

"James? What are you talking about? Tiana is a married woman!" She scolded him.

"Jacques is no good for her!" James's voice grew stronger.

"Daddy you really need to stay calm. Your blood pressure." Tiana reminded him.

But his hand gripped around her smaller one. "I'm feeling fine now that I know you're alright babycakes. I was wrong for letting you marry Jacques."

"James!" Eudora frowned.

"Eudora you've talked me into doing a lot of life changing decisions but agreeing to bring our daughter into a life of hell was not what I hoped for her. She was a young girl, he was a no good for nothing husband to her! Not even fit to be a man!"

"Enough James!"

"No mama he's right." Tiana said.

Eudora shook her head. "Jacques has a right to get mad when something irritates him! He's an important man—

"Because he makes a lot of money?" Tiana asked, annoyed and hurt.

"Yes, and you married him!" the middle age woman stated. "You gave yourself to him the moment you said I do!" Her voice was dark. "You owe it to him…after all he's done for you!"

"While I had no say in any of it?" Tiana then let go of her father. "Daddy I love you and will hopefully see you soon." She couldn't look at her mother. "Mama I…forget it!" She stormed out of the room.

Naveen couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Angered, he asked. "Did you really defend Jacques over her? Your own daughter?"

"It's none of your business." Eudora said.

"But she is your daughter!" His voice rose.

"Who is well taken care of by the most powerful coloured man in this country! I will not let her emotions ruin a good thing." She crossed her arms over her chest, standing to her word. "She's being selfish right now!"

Naveen shook his head, disgusted. "You need professional help." He stepped out of the room, stopping on his tracks when he saw Jacques pulling Tiana out of the door.

"Let go of me!" She tried pulling her arm from his grip.

"Shut up and get out!" He barked.

Naveen quickly stepped in. "Let go of her you asshole."

Jacques smirked. "You have no say in what goes on in my marriage."

"I do if it involves Tiana." He glared at the businessman.

"She's my wife. Not yours!" Jacques spat and grew offended when Naveen wrapped an arm around her waist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"She's not leaving with you."

He snickered. "So my cousin and his buddies beating your ass wasn't enough? I should've had them finish the job." He pulled his wife over to him. "Tiana, we're leaving."

Naveen shoved the man away from her. "She's not leaving."

"Naveen what are you doing?" Eudora asked, angered.

"Mama please!" Tiana begged.

"You're not fighting for ya husband?" She asked her.

Tiana shook her head. "He isn't worth fighting for!"

Jacques shot his wife a look. "What did you just say?"

Her heart raced in fear.

"Ignore what she just said," Eudora laughed nervously. "She didn't mean that Jacques. It's only her emotions"

Sandra eased back into the house along with two police officers. "Here they are, officers!"

"What's the problem here?" Asked an officer with a strong New Orleans accent.

Jacques stepped up to the man. "This man is harassing my wife and myself!" He pointed towards Naveen.

"That's a lie!" Naveen argued.

"It is true!" Eudora lied.

Tiana looked over at her mother, shocked. "It isn't true officer—

"My wife is mentally unfit to know what she's talking about," Jacques told the officers. "She was just released from the Moraine Bay Institution."

"Is this true, ma'am?" The officer asked Tiana.

She couldn't lie for fear Jacques will admit her back into that place in a split second. Though the patients were respectful to her, Dr. Fatone was very harsh to her during the first several treatments there. "I-I…yes." She dropped her head, tears burning in her eyes.

Naveen frowned, looking at the officer. "You're letting her leave with her abusive husband?"

"Are you her husband, sir?" The officer asked him.

Naveen wanted to tell the man that he's the father of Tiana's unborn child but didn't want to cause more trouble for her in case she does end up leaving with her husband. "No."

"Then this fellow—

"Mr. Montreuil." Jacques corrected.

The man gave Jacques a dirty glare. "Then Mr. Montreuil can take his wife back home and I wish you people a good night." The man left the house with the other following close behind.

Jacques laughed, looking Sandra's direction. "I owe you!" He then yanked Tiana out the door with him.

Sandra snorted, satisfied by the outcome.

Naveen was about to charge after them but Eudora stopped him..

"Those officers are still out there. They take no pity on any man of colour." She warned and grew pity for him. "There are a lot of pretty unmarried young girls out there waiting to have a young and decent man like ya'self."

Naveen faced the woman with a blank expression. "You just murdered your own daughter." And with that, he left the home.

Eudora stood dumbfounded as James slowly stepped into the threshold of their bedroom door. "Why didn't you stand up to our daughter?"

"I had to do what was right for, James." She walked over to him. "Tiana is carrying his child."

James's eyes widen, remembering his daughter in a pool of blood while miscarrying her child. "What was right? No Eudora! You were wrong…I was wrong." He said with regret in his voice. "And if something happens to her we will have to live with that wrong for the rest of our lives." He sighed. "I can't take her losing another child or her own life."

Eudora looked at him, puzzled. "James what are you talking about?"

His shoulder slump as the horrible memory came about. "We have a lot to talk about."

()()()()

As soon as the car drove off Jacques asked, "Why did you come here?"

She looked out the window. "I wanted to see my daddy."

"He isn't worth seeing! The old bum!"

"Who I will always love because no matter how little money he makes, he's still my father." Tiana said with her hands resting protectively over her unborn child.

Jacques balled his fists, looking out the window on his end. "You know I never met my father."

Tiana continued looking out the window as he went on.

"Pierre Jacques Montreuil was his name." He confessed. "My mother always spoke highly of him. As if he was the greatest man who's lived on this earth."

Tiana didn't bother saying anything to him. What he just told her was more than shocking in itself.

()()()()

The rest of the ride home was a quiet one. She's never heard anything about Jacques' father before. She never even thought of asking about the man.

Once they were finally home Tiana was surprised when Jacques calmly told her to not wait up for him for bed.

Relieved, she drew her bath and stayed in the warm water for a long time, thinking. Wondering what was going on in her husband's head. When speaking of his father his stance wasn't at all threatening. Almost human.

After getting dressed in a crème coloured satin night gown she went straight to bed, falling asleep and dreaming of Naveen. Feeling his comforting arms around her frame, and the protection he always gave her. His love was welcoming…

_Tiana reached out and only felt the cold sheets where Naveen was holding her just moments before. Already missing him she called out his name,_

_'Naveen?' she called for him again. 'Naveen?'_

_'Shh!' He walked back into their room holding what looked like a baby wrapped in a yellow blanket._

_'Who's baby is that?' she asked, puzzled._

_Naveen laughed, softly. 'It's ours you silly woman!'_

_The baby squirmed and whined in his arms._

_'It's feeding time.' He handed her the baby._

_Tiana almost dropped the child after taking it and saw it sucking on its chubby fist. She uncovered the child's face and noticed it had a head full of dark beautiful curls but its eyes were closed._

_"He's inherited the shape of your eyes." Naveen smiled._

_The baby opened his small mouth, wondering where its feeding nipple was. Tiana looked at the child in awestruck._

_"Aren't you going to feed him?"_

_Tiana looked at her husband and back at the baby. "Can you show me your eyes?" She was determined to see the infant's eye colour._

_The baby simply groaned and whined._

_Instinctively, she gently took out her breast and rubbed her nipple over the crying baby's mouth where he immediately latched on, sucking hungrily. He opened his eyes and looked up at his mother._

_But before Tiana could get a better look at the colour…_

Her eyes shot open in darkness.

"It was only a dream."

The clock on her nightstand read 1:30 AM. Turning over, she noticed Jacques not lying on his side of the bed.

"That's odd." She said, sitting up to slip on her housecoat and went to search for him. Her nose instantly caught the smell of cigarettes once she made it down the stairs, he was in the den.

"Jacques?" She called for him, and stopped when she saw him looking over an old photo album in one hand and holding a glass of what looked like vodka on ice in the other. His cigarette in a silver ashtray.

His hazel eyes looked up at her and a grin formed on his lips. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "I didn't see you in bed."

He snorted. "That's a first. You want me in bed." He teased.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I was…worried." She said awkwardly.

His lips smirked, invitingly patting on the cushion beside his. "I want to show you something."

She obliged, taking her seat, her hands folded over her lap.

He flipped the pages back to the beginning. "This was my father when he was a day old and this other one is him when he was a month old. My grandfather holding him." He showed her the photo.

Tiana looked at the young baby, noticing his light coloured eyes. She heard that newborns were all born with blue eyes but the child in the photo obviously kept his blue shade. He was absolutely beautiful, even if the photo wasn't in colour.

"He was one of the rare blonde Montreuils. Perhaps one of our children will inherit it." He flipped the pages, telling Tiana more on the man. "This is him at age nineteen on his wedding day. The woman beside him was my mother, Yolanda Francine Montreuil, she was sixteen in this photo."

His parents were a very attractive couple, dressed in their era. She wondered if Yolanda endured the same abusive fate as she from her Montreuil husband.

"She's beautiful." Tiana studied the woman's features.

"I inherited her eyes." He smiled, weakly.

"I…also…notice blue…in your eyes, too." Tiana said to him, a bit uncomfortable.

Jacques looked at her. "I've noticed…and you're eyes are—

"Brown." She smiled a little.

He lifted his hand to brushed it against her cheek. "No, it looks bronze, almost copper. Dark yet very beautiful. I love losing myself in them. Just as I am this very moment."

She closed her eyes, her face feeling a bit warm. His demeanor reminded her of Naveen's.

"My parents were inlove, according to my grandfather. Though life kept that love from increasing." He slowly pulled away his hand, turning the page. "When I was a young boy my mother told me that my father was excited to learn that she was with child. He bragged and prided on the fact hat he was soon to be a father. He was two months shy from meeting me." He swallowed. "He was murdered by a mugger."

"I never got the chance to meet my father." He said, looking straight ahead.

For the first time in her life, Tiana sympathized for her husband, for Jacques. Placing a hand over his she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry."

He only shook his head. "I envy your relationship with your father." He then chuckled. "The drink is making me speak too much." He looked her way once again. "You've seen me at my worse unfortunately and I once told you that I fear nothing. Do you remember that?"

"How could I ever forget," Tiana said. He told her of his lack of fear on the night of their wedding, right before he took her innocence.

"Well I lied." He smirked.

Tiana blinked.

"Do you want to know what my only fear is?"

She nodded, listening.

"That I will die before my son is born." His eyes watered. "That I will never hold my boy the way my father never got to hold me."

Tiana didn't know what to say to that. She was already shocked at how honest he was being to her. His genuine tears showed a side that she's never seen in him.

"And I don't want you to suffer the way my mother did…" Jacques closed the book, placing it on the table. "She died so young and beautiful…stress is what took her from me. But thank goodness for my aunt Celestine who took on the role as my mother, my grandmother a close second." He played with his drink. "I followed her guide throughout my life up until she tried to arrange a marriage for me. I couldn't accept because my heart was after someone else." He stared at her. "My aunt thought that marrying you was a mistake, but I honestly believe that it was the best thing I've done with my life." He sighed. "You may find it hard to believe but you're the only woman I ever loved."

She closed her eyes once more sinking in his words. He just confessed that he loves her, though he had an awful way of showing it throughout their marriage.

His hand cupping her face interrupted her musing and soon felt his lips take over hers. She could taste the bitter flavor of vodka on her tongue, his arms moving her closer to him.

She was also shocked to feel water hit her lips; his tears.

She let out a sigh when he brushed his lips onto her ear and whispered,

"Teach me how to love." He kissed her once more. "Show me how to love…" His lips touched her once more before carrying her bridal-style out of the room.

()()()()

Her lay there as he thrust in and out of her, feeling his lips on her skin again while whispering his love for her. When she was on top of him she gave him what he wanted, all of her physically but mentally and emotionally she thought of Naveen. She imagined him under her as her hips moved over hips. His hands running up and over her breasts and down her torso. Oh how gentle his hands were on her brown skin. When he gripped her hips a sudden fire ignited in her and was satisfied to hear his moans, her pace increasing.

She moaned as her walls tightened around him. The sensations of her climax causing her to shiver over him repeatedly. Once he climaxed within her he pulled into his arms, kissing all over her face.

"Oh you were amazing." Jacques whispered in her ear.

Tiana was disappointed to hear her husband's voice instead of Naveen but remained silent, letting him rub his hands over her derriere.

"You were amazing." Jacques said. "No woman can drive me into ecstasy like you."

She rubbed her hand over his chest, toned but not as exquisite as Naveen's.

"No one understands me like you, Tiana." He kissed her before rolling them to their side, he pulled out of her.

Tiana stared into his eyes; as much as she tried she couldn't feel anything for him.

"Do you still love me Tiana?" He asked. "I know that I haven't been the best husband but I still love you regardless."

"Yes." She lied.

"That's what I want to hear." He smiled. "My beautiful, dutiful, submissive little wife." His fingers traced over her full lips. "And you're all mine. In body and heart."

Tiana felt disgusted all over again. "I'm…tired." Closing her eyes once more.

"I'll leave you be." He chuckled, brushing the curl from her forehead. "Goodnight, my dark beauty."

"Goodnight…," Her mind drifted back into a dreamful bliss. _'Oh Naveen…'_

()()()()

Hours later Tiana was awaken by a gentle nudge. Opening her eyes she saw a concerned Florence looking down at her. "Tiana, you have to hurry and get dressed."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Juliette is gravely ill. The Montreuils are saying their final goodbyes."

()()()()


	19. A Heartbreaking Choice Part Two

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. There's just so much going on in my life and the only activities I can do is eat, bathe and sleep. Though I try to squeeze in writing this story between breaks or flights. The only problem with that is I always fall asleep while doing it. Ugh.

This chapter is kind of graphic, just a warning for sensitive readers. It's rated M for the disturbing sexual themes and violence. Sleep deprivation makes my writing a bit off. Enjoy!

()()()()

The Thrill Of It All

A Heartbreaking Choice Part Two

Jacques' driver picked up Tiana and drove her straight to the estate of Juliette and Franklin Montreuil. During the ride over she pondered on what could possibly lead the young girl to a grave illness.

_'I hope Franklin didn't hit her too hard,'_ she mused.

_'Or could the girl have tried to commit suicide?' _But she would most likely end up in the hospital. Whatever it was, she hoped and prayed that she wasn't too late.

Once she was inside the home a maid escorted her up the stairs where she met up with Celestine, Franklin and Jacques who approached her.

"She wanted to see you." Jacques told her.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"She had a miscarriage, lost a lot of blood. She never had a strong enough heart to begin with." Was his only answer as he opened the door. "We've already said our goodbyes."

Tiana heard the coldness in his tone and instead of saying more she walked into the room.

"Juliette?"

The young girl slowly turned her head to the side, stretching out her arm. "Tiana…" She whispered. Her face was as pale as a ghost, her usually rosy lips was a deep azure shade. "…I lost the baby."

When Tiana touched her hand it felt ice cold.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. My doctor said that I was born with a weak heart." Her eyes welled up. "Tiana I'm afraid."

Tiana honestly couldn't respond to the young girl as her own heart was slowly breaking. The feeling reminded her of when she was a child sitting at her grandmother's bedside. She too had a weak heart and was as weak as a newborn kitten. Juliette broke her from her thoughts.

"But at least I'll be in Glory with my baby and grandparents." She smiled weakly.

"Juliette don't talk like that," Tiana said.

"You were more of a mother to me than my blood mother." Juliette confessed.

Tiana caressed the young girl's ice cold face.

"But you're much too young to be my mother. Four years older and all." She inhaled a few more times before continuing. "I should've said that you're like a sister to me." She smiled.

Tiana returned the smile. "You're like a sister to me."

"I wish that I was good enough for my mother's love…she always loved the boys. When I finally die she won't care."

"Your mother loves you."

Ignoring her comment, Juliette said, "May you please take my journal with you?"

"You have a journal?" Tiana asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. I want you to keep it. You will understand more of me and our family."

"Where is it?"

"Drawer…no, vanity drawer."

Tiana went over to the vanity table where she found two black leather books. "There's two books in here."

Silence.

"Juliette?" She called her name.

"My grandmother's journal…take that as well."

Tiana retrieved the books before returning to the young girl.

"Read those journals. My grandmother has more…Jacques owns the rest of them." The girl rested her hand over her heart. "It hurts so much…to breathe."

Tiana's eyes welled with tears. "I'll keep them close to me." She placed the journals in her jacket pocket.

"I'm sorry that we never got…to enjoy more of one another. I know before the day end I will break our promise." Juliette's own eyes welled in tears "I love you."

"And I love you." Tiana's eyes watered. "You'll be all right…Juliette?"

The young girl exhaled once more as her chest slowly lowered inward until it remained still.

Tiana wiped the tears from the girl's face before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Adieu Juliette" She remained in the room for several more minutes, mourning and praying for the girl's soul. "While you're up in heaven reuniting with your baby, give mine a kiss for me." She gave Juliette one more glance before quietly leaving the room but stopped to hear Celestine speaking with Franklin.

"…Jacques might have married a dark negro girl but I will not allow it from you! I will contact a distant relative in Mississippi who has a really beautiful and young girl by the name of Francine—

"But she is only a girl!" Jacques interrupted his aunt. "What is Franklin going to do with thirteen year old girl besides playing dolls and having tea parties?" He teased. "Are you even sure that she has a period?"

Franklin remained silent, clearly mourning his wife.

Celestine glared at her nephew. "You didn't have a problem wanting Tiana when she was fourteen!"

Jacques snorted. "I was seventeen at the time."

"And you went and married her a year later! Ha! No more of my male relatives will marry anything less than worthy!"

"Francine's folks aren't exactly rolling in the dough," Jacques pointed out.

"She's suitable." Celestine added.

"Only because she's lighter than a brown paper bag!" He argued.

"Exactly!" Celestine spat. "You better be lucky that Tiana is somewhat appealing. Though that child's fate is depending on our attractive genes!"

"Tiana isn't at all bad looking." Franklin cut in. "She's actually beautiful. Jacques is very lucky to have her for a wife."

Celestine ignored her nephew's comment. "So are you going to marry this girl or not?"

"My wife is dying! Your daughter remember?" Franklin grew furious.

"So be it! A girl child does nothing for Montreuils anyway." Celestine crossed her arms. "I almost killed her the moment her doctor announced she was girl."

"How dare you!"

Everyone turned to see Tiana glaring at the older woman. "Juliette wondered if you loved her before she died! I guess your comment about her proved how much she really meant to you."

"Shut up!" Celestine barked.

"And you're already trying to marry her husband off to someone else?" Tiana said.

"My wife is dead?" Franklin asked. He started for his bedroom door but Celestine stopped him and glared at Tiana.

"It is none of your business!"

"You don't even deserve to be her mother!" Tiana shot back.

"And you're not worthy enough for my nephew your dark whore! Willingly opening your dark thighs to trap Jacques! All of you are the same! Trap yourselves a rich man with a bastard will guarantee you a life of comfort!"

"I've never done…!" Tiana balled her fists. "You've opened your legs to every man in the entire state of Louisiana alone! White, Negro, red, yellow it doesn't matter! If he's got enough money then he's good enough to sleep with you!"

Jacques slapped her across the face, she landed on the floor.

Tiana quickly placed her hand over her jaw, shocked.

"Go home Tiana." His tone was dark.

He then helped her up and whispered, "I will deal with you later."

She closed her eyes, her back now facing the Montreuils and heard Celestine snicker.

"That's how you deal with a defying black bitch."

Tiana shot her eyes to Celestine and before anyone could stop her, she punched the woman square in the nose, knocking her out.

Shock hit the hallway and she knew that it wouldn't be wise to remain anywhere with angry Montreuil men. So she made a run for it down the hallway and stairs and out of the estate, never stopping.

She heard Jacques calling her name but she didn't stop. For the safety of her child it wouldn't be wise to make another fatal mistake.

"Tiana!" She heard Jacques call out for her.

She shook her head as she neared the gates of the estates.

"You won't escape from me!"

She turned her head to see a black car, their driver driving at full speed behind her.

"Stop her!" Jacques ordered.

The driver was hesitate on the orders as he didn't want to hit the woman.

"You better stop if you know what's good for you!" Jacques warned.

"No!" Tiana kept running down the long drive way, her stomach cramped causing her to slow down but she kept running until she was stopped by a pair of strong arms and the side of her body slamming hard against the metal bars of the gate.

Jacques pressed himself on her, his lips on her ear and a blade pointed on her neck.

"Where are you going?"

She closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself.

()()()()

The ride back was home was full of threats, how much he was ashamed of her behavior and how he will handle her once they were at home. She's heard these assaults from him before, and basically tuned him out. Whether she listened or not would end the same.

They didn't bother stopping by to say anything to Florence once they made it home. Jacques made it his goal to take care of her in their room.

She was pushed into the bedroom. The chifferobe breaking her fall.

Jacques slammed the door right behind him, locking it.

"No need for any interruptions," he said before grabbing the back of her neck.

"Ah!" Tiana cried. Her child being her only concern.

He laughed when he saw her hand protectively over her abdomen. "I won't hurt the kid. That's the last thing I want. Who do you think I am? A monster?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you?"

"No!"

He turned her around before striking her. Her right ear began ringing.

"You have gone too far today Tiana." He began. "Disrespecting my aunt. The woman who practically raised me as her son."

"She disrespected my honour and her own daughter's…ah!" she was struck again.

"Speak when I tell you to!" He yelled.

She whimpered. She hated whenever she did it.

"Come. Sit with me!" He pulled her over to his arm chair, forcing her to sit on his lap, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. "She's right about one thing. I've always wanted you from the moment I saw how much your body shaped out. One year you were this scrawny little girl and the next you've become this…woman." He chuckled. "I could've had you right before marrying you but I wanted to work in order to earn you." His hand went under her dress, forcing her legs to open for him. "The things I wanted to do to you while waiting." He rubbed a thumb over her pearl. "And once you said I do I knew that I won my greatest prize."

Tiana squirmed uncomfortably. The last thing she wanted was to get anything out of his sick game.

"That fiery glare you gave my aunt right before hitting her really did it for me. If I could I would've fucked you right then and there on that hallway floor." He began sucking on her neck. "Cum for me beautiful."

She shook her head.

"Do it!" He added more pressure on her and moved faster.

Tiana helplessly panted, hating her husband all over again. When she did climax he chuckled.

"Always my submissive little whore." He took a hold of her hair, loosening her ponytail and shoving his tongue down her throat.

She suppressed her tears. She refused to give him that.

He pulled away, taking his hand from under her dress, rubbing her own juices around her thigh. "Let's try something more...thrilling."

She closed her eyes, know what that meant. Giving him oral pleasure. She was fortunate to not perform it much on him because of his selfishness to be inside of her so quick, but when it happened she dreaded it.

Jacques ran his hand over her derriere, tracing a finger in the cleft of her buttocks. "Such a pretty plump ass."

Her eyes widen, realizing what he meant. "No!"

He chuckled, holding her on his lap. "Yes. Now take off your clothes and get on the bed on all fours."

She got off his lap, shaking her head. "Please Jacques I will take you in my mouth. I will do anything but what you want."

He stood up, walking over to her. "I held back long enough. The whores I gave up for you did it without any complaints." He grabbed a hold of her dress. "Take off the dress or I will take it off for you!"

"No!" She ran for the door but he grabbed her hair. "You're not going anywhere…now take off your clothes."

"Jacques…" she cried. "Please—

He slapped her. "Do it!"

Tiana began unbuttoning the dress, fumbling on a couple buttons before it pooled around her ankles. Her undergarment soon falling onto the floor.

Jacques smirked, eying her body. "How did I get so lucky?" He grasps her already sore breasts while undressing himself.

She was then pushed onto the bed where she scooted away from him after seeing his erection fully harden.

"You don't have to do much to get me going for you." He got onto the bed.

"I don't want to do this!" she cried and felt his hand strike her again, her right ear made a popping noise. He pinned her face down on the bed.

"Such a pretty ass." Jacques groped it. "And all mine."

Tiana's body shook violently as he spread her cheeks, the head of his penis rubbing over her rear end. The tears she fought to hold in finally released. "No." She begged as he pushed in his head and she instantly felt the tearing but kept her mouth shut by biting on the bottom of her lip.

"So tight…you know I love, Tiana…" He said against her ear. "But as a husband and man I must remind you of where your place is in this family…" and with one hard swift he shoved himself into her.

Tiana screamed at the top of her lungs.

()()()()

Tiana later woke up to find herself still laying on her front, and noticed some bite marks on her arms and shoulders. Her right ear with dried up blood in it. How long was she out for?

Slowly getting up, her entire body felt sore, her back end in the worse pain. Turning her head she saw Jacques snoring away on his side of the bed.

Oh how she despise him.

Suddenly, something shiny caught her attention and there on the floor sticking out of her husband's trouser pocket was the blade he pointed at her when he caught her earlier today.

A satisfied grin appeared on her lips as she climbed out of the bed to retrieve it. The blade felt cold in her hand but that was last thing running in her mind. Looking back at her snoring husband she only had one mission.

To kill him.

_'Knowing my place you say?'_ She slowly approached him, his chiseled chest rising and falling as he slumbered away. Her grip around the handle of the blade tightened. It didn't matter if it cut her in the process, just as long as she got to see him suffer. Drowning and choking in his own blood, struggling to breathe, seeing the life suck out of him would give her the satisfaction she thirst for.

His pulse beat beautifully on his olive complected neck. Tiana wondered how much blood would bust out of that little thing?

_'I'll find out soon enough,'_ she mused with a dark grin.

Raising the blade right over his throat she dived right for it, but Jacques' hand grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her right on top of him. His hazel/blue eyes shot open, looking right into her brown ones. "What do you think you're doing?"

Her heart stopped.

()()()()


	20. A Heartbreaking Choice Part Three

A/N: My apologizes for not updating at all last week. Life is so freaking hectic! I will try to post more when I have more time writing. Next week perhaps? I made it a goal to finish this story and put 'A King's Heart' on a brief backburner. Once I'm done with this one I will continue with that story. For now, thank you for sticking around and reading the story. I know that last chapter was graphic and I promise you that there won't be anymore more graphic chapters for the remainder of this story. Oh, and I didn't have much time to edit so I apologize for the errors. I'm thinking of editing parts of this chapter in the future because I didn't like how I wrote it. Enjoy!

The Thrill Of It All

A Heartbreaking Choice Part Three

"What do you think you're doing?"

Tiana froze; the blade fell right behind her pillow.

He grew impatient. "Well?"

She closed her eyes, relieved that he didn't notice the blade but had to think of an excuse as to why she was standing over his sleeping form. Just then, an idea came to mind, it made her stomach churn but it was the only way for him to not grow even more suspicious.

Leaning forward she pressed her lips onto his, her tongue teasing his own mouth.

"Mmm…you're plan on seducing me?" He asked with a grin.

She began kissing on his neck.

Jacques groaned, wrapping his arms around her body. "You really know how to properly wake up a man…"

()()()()

Jacques kissed Tiana on the shoulder while rubbing her tummy. "How is our son?"

"It's—he's fine…I suppose." Tiana answered softly, her body had about enough of sex.

He gave her a bear hug. "You know that I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

She didn't say anything.

"My aunt deserved that punch." He then snorted at the memory "I didn't think you had it in you…I have to admit that it was long overdue." He laughed but stopped when he heard a knock on the headboard. "What was that?"

Tiana quickly turned and rested her head on his chest. "I was trying to get comfortable."

He somewhat cringed at the word comfortable as he remembered her crying throughout their first session. Rubbing her derriere he sighed. "The next time we try to…well you know…do what we did I will be gentle. But you were so tight …it reminded me of our wedding night."

She shuddered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yes." She lied.

He pulled the covers over them, giving her forehead a kiss, wrapping an arm around her. "Is this better?"

She nodded but inside she felt sick to the stomach. Any form of contact from the man made her sick no matter how sincere he was.

"I wasn't too rough was I?"

"Just now?"

"No, our other…session."

"Oh." Tiana said._ 'Like you really care about me being hurt or not.'_ She thought bitterly and accidentally slipped out, "It was painful…" She gasped.

But Jacques simply sighed again. "I let my temper get the best of me. I apologize for that." He said. "I know that it must stop before our son is born. I don't want him growing up seeing me hurt you or him."

Tiana remained quiet.

"I promise to work on my temper."

She closed her eyes, not saying another word.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked with a small smile. "I know that I've mentioned Jacques, Jr but I don't think I want any child of ours with my name."

Tiana shrugged. "I haven't thought of any names."

"Well we've got plenty of time for figuring out what's for the best. As for now, why don't I take you out for shopping and lunch?"

"I'd like that." She said.

He kissed her once more before getting up. "Then why don't we clean up a bit and enjoy the rest of our day together."

Tiana stretched, her breasts somewhat showing from under the coves.

Jacques smirked, enjoying the view. "You're making it very difficult for me to leave this room."

She blushed, covering herself. "I'll meet you in the bathroom."

He winked at her before leaving for the room.

Once she made sure that he left the room Tiana sat up and lifted her pillows until she found the blade and sighed in relief. Picking up the blade she threw it back on his trousers.

"That plan didn't work."

"What?" Jacques asked from the bathroom.

"Nothing," Tiana answered before joining her husband for a bath.

()()()()

The afternoon was lovely, people of all walks of life were out shopping; greeting one another, children running down the sidewalk and a band could be heard in the background as well as solicitors trying to make a sell. Tiana just finished shopping with her husband who was in a chipper mood despite just losing his cousin hours earlier. She would think he'd at least care for the girl since she was a Montreuil but wasn't surprised that he didn't bring her up as if she never existed.

Jacques interrupted her musing when he asked her about the new diamond bracelet he bought her.

"It's beautiful. I love it," Tiana answered, not really caring about the jewelry.

Jacques pulled out another box and handed it to her. "I saw you eying the matching earrings and I couldn't help myself."

She faked a gasp, opening the box to see the beautiful pair glistening. "Oh thank you!" She rewarded him with a hug.

He laughed, returning the hug. "Anything for the love of my life. Just imagine how spoiled our son will be!"

"I see it as our son being blessed for having you as his father." Tiana smiled.

Jacques' heart actually skipped a beat at that. He caressed her face with his hand. "Blessed?"

She nodded her head. Hoping she didn't say the wrong thing.

"Well I know that I'm blessed for having you for a wife." He pressed his lips onto hers.

Tiana was relieved so she deepened the kiss.

"Aw look at the lovebirds," teased a man.

Jacques smirked when he heard the voice. "Derek!"

Tiana refused to look at the man.

Jacques shook hands with the man and noticed a young lady by his side. "Who is this pretty young lady?"

"My wife." Derek introduced.

Jacques' eyes widen. "Your wife? You got hitched?"

"We eloped." He smiled, looking over at Tiana. "I was hoping that Tiana and…Tonya could get better acquainted."

"Darling?" Tiana heard her husband call her and mentally rolled her eyes before facing the three. "Hello Tonya."

The shy young woman smiled. "Hello."

"There now…," Derek pushed the woman over to Tiana. "…you two talk while my friend and I catch up." He eyed Tiana up and down. "You look very good Tiana."

Tiana ignored him and smiled at Tonya. "Come on…" she began walking, the woman followed.

"She looks exactly like Tiana." Jacques could be heard from a distance. Tiana sighed before sitting on a bench; Tonya joined her on her right side.

"So you really married Derek?"

The woman blushed, looking down at her hands. Tiana could tell the woman didn't have many social skills but in her defense she too wasn't use to very social before marrying Jacques. She still hated going to the formal dinners they were invited to because she had to talk to people who obviously looked down at her. "So Tonya…when did you marry Derek?"

The woman answered but Tiana couldn't really hear her. "Excuse me I missed that?"

"I said we married last week in front of a judge." Tonya answered, a bit louder that time.

"Oh…" Tiana put her hand on her right ear.

"Are you all right?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine…um…" Tiana put on a weak smile and saw Naveen walk right pass her. "…can you excuse me?" She rose up about to head in the prince's direction.

"Tiana where are you going?" Jacques stopped her.

She turned to see her husband and Derek walking over.

"I was feeling a little…sick." She lied, putting her hand on her tummy.

Jacques rested a hand on her lower back. "Would you like to go home?"

"I'm fine now." She looked over at Naveen who was shaking hands with several gentlemen.

"Well I hope we all meet for dinner sometime in the future." Derek smiled, taking his wife's hand. "We…" He stopped to look at a young lady walking pass them. "Hello beautiful…"

Tonya pretended as if nothing was going on.

Tiana remembered those days and actually pitied the woman. Derek was an even bigger whore than Jacques and was surprised he never caught any of the sexual diseases that were out there.

She was more than relieved when the couple left but disappointed to no longer see Naveen.

"Are you hungry?" Jacques asked her. "We could stop by Duke's and pick up something greasy for you. I know that you've been craving everything that dipped in salt or grease."

She laughed. "No thank you."

He smiled, bringing her in his arms. "Well I've got to keep my wife and unborn son happy." He pressed his lips onto hers.

Naveen saw the couple kissing and grew jealous. _'She doesn't look very depressed.'_ And noticed a promiscuous looking woman nearing them.

"Our son will be a ladies man thanks to your good looks," Jacques caressed Tiana's face.

"No, he will inherit his father's handsome features and overall confidence." She said, knowing that would please him, but was thinking of Naveen while saying this.

Jacques was pleased with her comment and grinned like a little boy. "This will certainly be a perfect child thanks to us."

"I'm certain that Montreuil heir will also be as handsome as his father," said a woman.

Both Tiana and Jacques turned to see an attractive older woman who looked to be in her late thirties to early forties standing before them with one hand on her hip wearing a red dress. It hugged her figure like a glove with her full breasts practically falling out of the dress.

"Mona?" Jacques tightened his hold around Tiana's waist.

The woman laughed. "I won't hurt ya fragile little wife…" She looked Tiana up and down. "…who is far from mousy."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He barked, clearly annoyed.

"I came to see you! I am your wife when you come see me in Savannah," The woman said with confidence and looked over at Tiana. "But if ya willin' to share him honey then I'm more than ready for some fun. Jacques and myself shared women more than plenty of times." She laughed.

"You were never my wife you drunken whore." He let go of Tiana. "Darling, wait in the car for me. I have some unfinished business to deal with."

Tiana saw his jaws clenched and knew he was angered so she obediently followed orders, returning to the car. As she passed an alley she saw Naveen approaching his own car, his driver opening the back seat of the car for him. Looking back at Jacques who was in a heated conversation with his mistress, Tiana hurried across the street to her love.

"Naveen!" She called out.

He turned to see Tiana nearing him. "Tiana? What are you doing here—

"Let's talk inside." She quickly got into the car. Naveen looked down the street to see Jacques and a woman in a heated verbal fight before slipping inside the vehicle himself.

"Had fun with your husband?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes in response. "Now you know the answer to _that_."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I never know with you anymore."

"Naveen..."

"But enough of that. I'm leaving this evening."

"This evening?" Tiana asked, shocked "But I thought that you were leaving tomorrow?"

"I thought so until this morning. The next ship that leaves for Maldonia is this evening. The one leaving tomorrow is heading the opposite direction and there won't be anymore ships leaving for my country until the end of the month."

"Take me with you." She blurted out, not wanting to lose him

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a skeptical look on his handsome face.

She nodded.

"Are you certain?" He wanted to be sure.

"I'm certain."

Naveen sighed and caressed a thumb over her full lips. "Not even if it'll ruin your happy marriage?"

Her stomach churned at that comment. "You know that my marriage is furthest from ever being happy."

"That's not what I saw minutes ago," Naveen said.

"Then what did you see, Naveen? You know how I feel about Jacques."

"You've already accepted him being the father of this child and returned to him countless times. How else am I supposed to feel? Do you even realize why you return to him?"

Tiana hugged herself. "I don't know why…fear? Attachment? Guilt?…" She wanted to cry but wouldn't let the tears leave her eyes. "I almost killed him today."

Naveen was taken aback by her confession but quickly recovered. "You did?"

She nodded and told him all that happened, every last detail that left him wanting to kill the man himself.

"He isn't worth it, Naveen," Tiana said. "If I did succeed then where would that leave my baby?" She rested her hands on her stomach. "I would go to jail, get the electric chair since Jacques _is_ a Montreuil which leaves my child under the wing of the last person I want raising it, Celestine. I know she'll brainwash it with hate for me and for the less fortunate." She balled her fists. "I would kill her before I'd let that woman touch my child."

Just then, the chauffeur opened the car door. "We are here, sir. Looks like people are already boarding the ship"

Tiana's eyes widen. "Where are we?"

Naveen took her hand. "You said that you wanted to leave with me Tiana."

"But I don't have anything to wear. I didn't think that it would be so soon…" Tiana was terrified. "How long will this ride take to get to Maldonia?"

"Four to five days…" He smiled, looking at her attire. "And you should be fine. I have a few dresses somewhere in my suite."

Tiana suddenly felt this rush within her. "Then we better get on that ship."

Naveen pulled her into a hug. "Mi benita…" He showered her with kisses. "I never thought..my love, my Tiana."

She laughed. "Naveen we better get on that ship before they leave us."

He gave her one more kiss before pulling away with a grin on his lips. "Or before you change your mind again." He joked, getting out of the car. Tiana happily followed.

()()()()

By the time they made it to the ship and in their suite Tiana's stomach began forming knots. She was actually leaving behind New Orleans, Jacques, that god awful Montreuil clan and her parents…

"My parents!" Tiana gasped. "I can't leave them…"

Naveen gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and said, "They're safe. Even if you didn't leave I made sure that they were safe in my home there. I hired help for them and if needed and gave them contact information to the best coloured medical care. They left your aunt their old home and should be done with the moving arrangements by now"

Tiana rested a hand on her chest. "You did all of that?"

He nodded. "Your family is my family no mater how your mother feels about me. And that plan your father and I thought of originally doing was immediately terminated by Eudora."

"What plan?" She asked.

"Kidnapping you."

She looked shocked.

"Well it would've been for your own good." Naveen let out a laugh. "And giving Jacques a black eye would've been rewarding."

"The first double black eyes weren't good enough for you?" Tiana joked.

He remembered seeing the business man strutting in Tiana's hospital room with his hired officers who turned out to be thugs. "He deserves a lifetime of beatings for his mistreatment of you."

"God will take care of him." Tiana said. "No one ever gets away with wrongdoing."

()()()()

It was soon announced that the ship would be leaving soon and to bid farewell to family and friends.

Naveen and Tiana didn't have anyone to bid farewell to but decided to stand with the other passengers who waved goodbye to their loved ones.

Tiana was surprised to see her father down in the crowd, but he looked to be shouting instead of bidding farewell.

"Tiana! Ya mama—

The ship's horn blocked out whatever else he had to say.

"I love you too, daddy!" Tiana smiled, waving goodbye. "Thank you for everything!"

"Didn't think he would make it on time." Naveen waved at the man while wrapping an arm around Tiana. "Let's go back to our suite."

()()()()

By the time they made it through the crowd and to their suite Tiana laid down to rest. Naveen went to get room service and insist she wait in the room.

While relaxing Tiana felt somewhat sadden for leaving New Orleans on such short notice but couldn't risk losing Naveen for the rest of her life. Resting her hand on her tummy she felt a small bump. She didn't really know how far a long she was. Sure her midwife gave her some estimated results but how could she go by her word if she wasn't sure herself?

Then her eyes gazed down at the beautiful diamond ring that kept her prisoner and she instantly grew depressed. Almost five years as prisoner in a marriage to a man she hated more than the devil himself. Who stole everything from her including her virginity. She thought for certain that he also stole her identity but Naveen helped her retrieve that. She left on her own freewill without force or threats.

"I'm doing what's best for us, baby." She said to her unborn child before slipping the ring from her finger. "We are leaving an old life for one that's filled with love…where we'll finally find happiness…at least I hope we are."

She had to admit that leaving with Naveen was risky just as her marrying Jacques who was gentle with her before marriage and kept a gentlemanly distance from her when he began noticing her. But Naveen wasn't like Jacques so why was she so concerned about him changing once she stepped foot on his country's soil?

Then the worse feeling she could have ever felt crept inside her…guilt. Leaving her husband behind right when he was treating her so well…but didn't he always behave that way before the real Jacques came out? But what if he did change once the baby was born? What if he really was saying goodbye to his mistress? He had to have been looking for her by now.

_'I hope he isn't too angry,'_ she thought with fear.

Naveen walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "Our orders should be here shortly. Until then…" He slipped in the bed to kiss her but notice her playing with the diamond band. "You took off your ring."

She looked at him with a weak smile. "I did…"

He studied her face before asking, "And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know yet." She answered honestly, putting a hand on his handsome face. "But I do know that I am happy that I made my choice to be with you."

Naveen kissed her hand before holding her in his arms. "I'm also pleased by your choice.

Tiana closed her eyes and hope that this sudden guilt dissipates. _'If I did make the right choice then why do feel so guilty?'_

()()()()

A/N: Not done yet! There are at least two to four more chapters remaining!


	21. The Choices In Life

The Thrill Of It All

The Choices In Life

Maldonia Palace – 4 ½ days later…

Tiana kept her grip tight around Naveen's hand as more servants curiously eyed the beautiful woman accompanying their prince. She couldn't wait to get to his room; the constant staring reminded her of back home whenever the Montreuil clan had a public get together that involved the most elite coloureds in the city of New Orleans.

It was quite intimidating.

"Here is my room." Naveen opened the doors.

"And who is this ravishing creature you're easing to your room, son?"

Both Naveen and Tiana turned to see King Kabir approaching them. Tiana already knew he had to be Naveen's father because of his arrogant stance and the fact that he looked exactly like the prince plus twenty years. He somewhat reminded her of how Jacques would behave around others, very proud and over confident.

"This woman…" Naveen corrected. "...is name Tiana Montreuil. Tiana, this is my father. Kabir—

"I got this, son." Kabir interrupted him by taking Tiana's hand, bringing her over to him. "I'm Kabir, the king of Maldonia."

"Nice to meet you King—

"Let us not be formal…call me Kabir." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Kabir." She smiled, quickly realizing that this older gentleman actually reminded her of Derek.

He slipped a hand on her lower back. "Why don't I take you on a tour around the palace?"

Naveen stood with his mouth agape. His father was always competitive when it came to women even with him. "Father, Tiana and I already have plans…" He brought her back over to him, standing in front of her protectively. "Where is mother? You know, your wife?"

"That woman is somewhere getting a massage." He answered, not caring about the woman's whereabouts. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Where in the United States are you from?" He asked Tiana.

"New Orleans." She answered.

"A Southern Belle…I've heard that the most beautiful women there reside there. Perhaps I should prepare a trip out there and see if I am correct." He winked at her.

"Where's Kanad?" Naveen asked, annoyed.

"Your brother is with his tutor. Are you trying to get rid of me?" He had a twinkle in his eyes, still looking Tiana's direction.

"Yes." Naveen answered.

The king let out a booming laugh. "I'll leave but I expect you two at dinner."

"We'll be there." Naveen said. "Come on Tiana."

Kabir took Tiana's hand and kissed it. "It was a pleasure to meet such beauty."

"It was nice to meet you." Tiana had to be polite to the man, despite him being a flirt. But that wasn't any of her concern; what caught her interest was the brother Naveen never spoke about with her.

"I thought you were an only child." She said, walking into the room.

"I am." Naveen locked the doors. "Through my parents. Kanad is my half-brother."

She raised an eyebrow. "Half-brother?"

"My mother wanted another son but didn't want to have to deal with pregnancy and weight gain so she adopted one of my father's concubine's sons."

Tiana almost choked. "Concubines? What?"

"We have concubines here." Naveen admitted. "But know that I'm not interested in any of them."

She sat on the bed stool. "Concubines…" Did she make the right decision in leaving with him?

"Don't get upset over this, Tiana," Naveen said reassuringly. "Once I'm king I will throw them out."

She shot him another look. "Once you're king?"

"My father is stepping down at the end of the year to hand me the throne."

She blinked. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

He shrugged. "I never really thought about it."

"So when you do become king what does that make me?"

"My queen." He smiled at her. "If you still you'll have me."

"But what about the concubines and illegitimate siblings you have?" She asked.

"They're provided for. My father knows I have no interest in keeping concubines around."

"And your mother doesn't care about this? I know that I should be the last person to say this because Jacques had plenty of other women but he wasn't…irresponsible enough to have children outside of our marriage."

"My mother is perfectly fine with it. She has her men and he has his women. I on the other hand am too selfish to share anyone with you." He helped her up and walked her over to his bed.

She rested her hand on her tummy. "How are we going to announce the news about you brining home a married pregnant woman?"

"First, you're no longer married to the bastard if you left him and second, we'll announce the pregnancy during dinner." Naveen explained to her. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

Naveen opened the door to see guards standing outside his door. He requested a servant and within a minute one came in. An attractive young woman walked into the room.

"Good day your majesty." She curtsied. "How may I serve you?"

Tiana noticed the lustful gaze the woman gave Naveen and felt a bit envious.

"Tell cook to think of his best in Maldonian delicacy. I want to introduce Tiana to the best we have to offer."

The servant woman grew jealous at how Naveen was adoringly looking at Tiana but didn't show it. "Very well your majesty. Would you like some wine?"

"Yes."

"You're favourite?"

He shrugged. "Why not."

She nodded before leaving.

Tiana laughed a little. "She seems smitten with you."

"They all are." Naveen smirked, holding her in his arms. "You want to lie down?"

Tiana saw the lust in his eyes and as much as she wanted to feel all of him her body was still exhausted. She's never been in this position with Naveen before and hoped he would understand. "I'd like rest."

He climbed on the bed and pressed his lips onto hers. "I can't believe that you're here." His kisses moved to her neck and that was when she realized that her body wasn't as exhausted as it pressed against his.

Tiana moaned accepting his kisses and strong body on hers. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders while capturing his mouth to hers. And just as she was about to wrap her legs around his waist he broke the kiss.

"But I know how exhausted you must be." Naveen caressed her cheek.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes, staring dumbfounded at him. "What?"

He laughed. "We'll continue this after dinner which is in several hours. I would like for us to eat and rest up a bit. How does that sound?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Perhaps it was for the best that they continue later. If it were Jacques he would've already been thrusting in and out of her but Naveen was so much different from her estranged husband, and she knew right then and there that she made the right choice in leaving him after all.

()()()()

Later that evening and after a change of clothes Naveen and Tiana were seated in the royal evening room with the rest of the royal family. Tiana first noticed a young boy who looked between six or seven picking his at nose and the next was a beautiful middle aged woman wearing the gaudiest jewelry she's ever seen, Kabir was nowhere to be seen.

Queen Nagina eyed Tiana carefully. "You're very young and beautiful …where did my husband find you?"

"She's with me, mother." Naveen confirmed.

The woman wrinkled her nose. "Oh so how long are you keeping her here?" The woman smiled at Tiana. "My son is very much like his father. Always with a woman in his presence."

"Gossiping about your husband behind his back I see." Kabir walked in the room. "Good evening everyone."

"Good evening."

Nagina rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised that this young girl belongs to Naveen. With your infatuation with young girls lately thought she was yours."

Kabir smirked, taking his seat at the head of the table. "She would've been mine if I took that trip instead of Naveen."

"Yes, pretend that we're not in the room." Naveen said with sarcasm.

Nagina leaned over to Tiana. "Don't get too comfortable, my dear. My son is quite the womanizer"

"Why would I have my own wife out of the palace?" He challenged his mother.

The royal family including Tiana shockingly looked Naveen's direction.

Kanad pulled his finger out of his nose. "You're married?"

Kabir began laughing. "I knew you wouldn't be dumb enough to get rid of this creature anytime soon."

"She's not a creature and just to add in more great news…," He decided to add the icing to the cake. "…you're going to be grandparents!"

Nagina gasped. Kabir pulled out a travel humidor.

"Atta boy Naveen!" He handed the prince a cigar and winked at Tiana. "You chose to marry and impregnate a beautiful trophy and I must say that you've done a magnificent job with your chose. She will breed us strong heirs."

Naveen frowned. "She isn't a horse, father."

"Oh you know what I meant!" Kabir chuckled. "Her hips are perfect for pushing out many children for you unlike your mother whose narrow hip almost killed you on your own birth."

Nagina rolled her eyes. "You were very fond on my narrow hips when you married me."

Kabir glared her way. "Before I found out what a cold-hearted you are—

Naveen was embarrassed. The last thing he wanted Tiana to see was his parents juvenile fights. "Faldi faldonza."

Tiana could only shake her head as the couple kept at it.

()()()()

Right after dinner Tiana returned to Naveen's chambers while he spoke alone with his parents on the announcements he made a couple hours earlier. Since the news broke out servants have been coming to her almost non-stop asking if she was comfortable, hungry, and thirsty. One of the maids even asked if she needed help going to the bathroom. Tiana had to beg the women not to return to the room just so that she could rest which ended up failing miserably due to her dreams being about Jacques killing her.

Naveen came in during the middle of the night to see his 'wife' still up reading one of the many books he had in his room. She looked beautiful with her hair down and wearing one of the night gowns he had his valets pick up at one of the many boutique shops in the kingdom. "You do know that all of my books are in Maldonia."

"I was aware." She closed the book

"Couldn't sleep?" He got on the bed.

She sighed. "It's hard falling asleep when your servants are constantly at the door."

"I'll change that in the morning." He said, smiling.

Tiana returned the smile. "So how did everything go?"

"My father is pleased. My mother is somewhere drinking…" He shrugged his shoulders. "We're going to make the announcement to the country tomorrow…oh, and right before the announcement we will be speaking with my legal team to assist you with your divorce."

Tiana sighed again.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I feel as if I have no say in any of this."

"You do." Naveen said. "You will be speaking with the attorneys and if there's anything you disagree with you can always speak up."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to think about any of that right now."

"I understand." He kissed her on the forehead. "I promise you that once we're done with all these political announcements I will take us away to my home in Giodonia. It's more peaceful and my staff there isn't as crazy."

"Peace," Tiana smiled at that thought. "I look forward to when that finally happens."

The telephone ringing interrupted her fantasy. Naveen answered it.

"Speaking."

"There is a call from the United States your majesty, a man by the name of James Pe—

"Connect him." Naveen said looking at Tiana. "It's your father."

Tiana's eyes lit up. "I would like to speak to him."

"Hello? Naveen?" James said.

"Yes, it's me."

"I'd like to speak with my daughter."

Naveen handed Tiana the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Babycakes! How is Maldonia holding up for ya?"

"It's all right." Tiana noticed her father sounding shaken up. "Is everything okay over there?"

"No…" James cleared his throat. "Tiana, it's your mother."

Tiana listened on and gasped, resting her hand on her chest. "Oh no…"

()()()()

4 ½ days earlier…

Jacques stormed into his estate infuriated that his wife didn't wait for him in the car back in the French Quarter.

"Florence!"

Florence ran out of the den with a duster in her hand. "Yes Jacques?"

"Where the hell is Tiana?"

"I thought she was with you?"

He shook his head. "Tiana, get your ass down here woman!"

"She isn't here!"

"What do you mean she isn't here?'

"I was just upstairs cleaning your room not too long ago." Florence explained.

He balled his fists as his temper was beyond infuriated.

A knock was heard at the door. Florence passed her boss to open it, seeing Eudora.

"Is Jacques here?" She asked, out of breath.

"Yes, he's—

"Jacques you have to stop Tiana!" Eudora ran into the home. "She's leaving the country as we speak."

Jacques was shocked at what he just heard. "How is she leaving the country?"

"My husband was helping Naveen with this plan…ugh…Tiana left with this man, Naveen is his name." Eudora was still out of breath. "I tried talking her out of spending time with him—

"That selfish bitch!" Jacques cut her off. "I let her get away with fucking the man but she will never leave me! Where did this man take her?"

"To his country I forgot what it was called."

Jacques exhaled and waited until his temper somewhat subsided before resting a hand on the middle aged woman's shoulder. "You did well Eudora. Thank you for looking out for me."

"You're a good man Jacques. You don't deserve this." She said.

"Like hell I don't." Jacques went over to the telephone, dialing out. "Florence, take care of Eudora. I have some business manners to handle."

Travis answered. "Hello this is the residence of—

"It's me Travis."

"Oh hello Jacques. How may I help you?"

"I need to know where your little business partner lives."

"I have plenty of business partners." The ginger hair man said.

"The one who just left."

"Oh! Naveen! He's from Maldonia, why?"

"Have you been there?"

"Yes, it's a very small kingdom but very powerful as it has a lot of the resources that's needed in our country. His father is the king there."

"I see." Jacques scratched is chin. "That's all I need to know."

Eudora saw the sadistic look on her son-in-law's face and grew concern for her daughter. "Please don't hurt Tiana. She is carrying your child."

"You need not to be concerned about my wife, Eudora." He smiled at her. "But I do need one more favour from you. Follow me." He headed up the stairs.

Eudora followed until she reached a room that looked like an office. She remembered this room very well from when Jacques' grandfather would bring her in whenever they needed more privacy for their…flirtation. She smiled at the memory of the older gentleman caressing her younger cheek before taking his lips to hers. Though they never went further than kissing, she somewhat regretted not choosing him when he proposed. She loved James with all of her heart but this could've all been hers.

Jacques caught the woman reminiscing and smirked. "My grandfather must've been one hell of a lover."

Eudora shook her head, laughing a little. "He was kind. Now why did you need me in here?"

He pointed the hand gun in her direction. "If Tiana thinks she's going to get away from me." He put his hand on the trigger. "Then she'll be expecting a lot of bloodshed in her family."

Eudora gasped. "Jacques what are you doing?"

Jacques smirked. "You mentioned your husband taking part of my wife leaving with this other man correct?"

"Yes, but…" She gasped again. "You're not gonna kill him are you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm going to kill you." He pulled the trigger.

()()()()


	22. Husband's DownfallWife's Bittersweet

A/N: This chapter is mainly Jacques but Tiana and Naveen who are also in it plays a huge factor in this chapter. Will edit the errors later. Enjoy!

The Thrill Of It All

A Husband's Heartbreaking Downfall/A Wife's Bittersweet Taste of Freedom

He pointed the hand gun in her direction. "If Tiana thinks she's going to get away from me." He put his hand on the trigger. "Then she'll be expecting a lot of bloodshed in her family."

Eudora gasped. "Jacques what are you doing?"

Jacques smirked. "You mentioned your husband taking part of my wife leaving with this other man?"

"Yes, but…" She gasped again. "You're not gonna kill him are you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm going to kill you." He pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew pass Eudora's ear, barely missing her. She nearly fainted.

Jacques being an excellent gunman knew what he was doing and regretted it once the gun was fired. So he turned away. "Get out."

The middle age woman remained in her spot, scared out of her mind. "Jacq—

"I said to get out!" He barked.

Eudora slowly backed out of the room.

The young man turned to see the woman almost out of the room and said, "If I ever see you or that bastard you call a husband walking even across the street from me…take note that I won't be as sympathetic in blowing out his brains." He threatened.

Eudora saw the darkness in his eyes and realized for the first time what her daughter has seen for the past four and half years. Afraid, she covered her mouth and quickly left the room and home.

Jacques closed the door and walked over to his lounge chair and slumped right in it, still holding the gun in his hand. His eyes then moved over to a picture of himself and Tiana who despite the morning she had with him that day held her beautiful smile. It was the first portrait they took together days after their wedding as husband and wife.

Picking up the photo he studied his wife's features and imaged her with him this very moment. He would be holding her, kissing her, promising her and their unborn child of a better him. Sure he would scare her up a little on her not leaving the French Quarter with him earlier but that was all he planned on doing to her. He wouldn't risk hurting their child after their last fallout.

Then a startling realization hit him.

"Perhaps it was my temper and adulterous behavior caused you to leave." His thumb rubbed over her face. "If I could change everything it would be my upbringing…but how much can I blame my grandfather and aunt?"

While his grandfather was very supportive of his choice for having an interest in Tiana his aunt Celestine wanted him to marry a young girl close to their bloodline. He never understood why she was so set on him marrying his own cousins. They weren't attractive to him as they looked like her and they were too spoiled. At least with Tiana coming from humble beginnings he never had to be bothered with her nagging for expensive or materialistic items even if he bought her those items anyway. His grandfather would most likely call him a weak lovesick puppy if he saw all the gifts he bought Tiana. That he was acting like his father who would do the same for his outspoken mother.

He sighed, remembering the nasty accusations his grandfather and Celestine would tell him about his parents…

_'Your father was weak. Never standing up to your whore of a mother.' His grandfather would say._

_'If I were a man I would've struck your mother for all the times she defied him right in front of us! Equal say in a relationship…ha!' Celestine smirked. 'There is a reason why men are men and women are women.'_

_'If you want your woman to respect you my boy you must show her who is boss and no damn woman has ever dared to prove that with me and they shall do the same to you. She'll stay if she knows what's good for her…no sane coloured woman would ever turn down a Montreuil…your heartless mother was never worthy enough to hold our name._'

…

He was always confused with his grandfather's words due to him always remembering his mother as being this kind and gentle woman who wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, especially to his grandfather who blamed her for Jacques' father's death. In a lot of ways Tiana was a lot like his mother and even standing up to him on a few occasions in the beginning of their marriage until he put a stop to it physically.

The day he noticed Tiana as a possible wife his grandfather was there with him and was more than thrilled that day…

_'She's very pretty.'_

_A seventeen year old Jacques nodded in agreement, watching a fourteen year old Tiana laughing along with her friends._

_'To be a younger man again…,' the older gentleman then frowned his brows. 'You know that I am ill.'_

_Jacques nodded. 'I know.'_

_'And I am proud of how much you've accomplished at such a young age. Not a lot of men of colour will ever see as many places we've seen.'_

_Jacques turned to look at his grandfather. 'Where are you getting at with this, grandfather?'_

_He smiled at his grandson. 'My boy I want you to take over all of the accounts and businesses—_

_'Grandfather…'_

_'Yes, I know that you are responsible enough to handle everything and with your interest in Eudora's beautiful daughter I know that there will soon be wedding bells heading your way.'_

_The young man shrugged, looking back over at Tiana who returned his gaze before shying away with her friends. 'But Tiana is so young…'_

_'But her figure says otherwise.' His grandfather smirked, noticing his grandson's convincing eyes. 'Do you not want her?'_

_'I do.'_

_'Then stop acting like your chump of a father and more like a Montreuil man. You don't need to ask for Tiana's hand. Her mother will gladly say yes since she isn't fully capable of making decisions on her own yet.' He laughed. 'Eudora was very eager when she was a girl…'_

_Jacques sighed. 'I would like to get my feet wet on the businesses before asking for Tiana's hand grandfather.'_

_The older man nodded. 'Fair enough but if you suspect any other man nearing her you better snatch her up and marry her. If she is anything like her mother she will be the perfect wife for you. Submissive, dutiful, loyal, beautiful and a virgin on your marital bed.'_

_Jacques nodded, agreeing with his grandfather but there was one thing he forgot to mention._

_'Grandfather.'_

_'Yes Jacques?'_

_'Say if a Montreuil were to fall in love…'_

_He raised an eyebrow. 'You think you love Tiana?'_

_'I do.' Jacques answered._

_'But what would you rather have? Love or power?' He asked coldly._

_Jacques shrugged again. 'Why can't I have both?'_

_'Because it is impossible, especially with a woman." He answered cynically. "I suppose you can love her but never show it. Power is the only way for her to respect you.' He sighed 'You will learn this once you marry her.'_

_Jacques watched Tiana bidding her friends farewell. 'And her friends—_

_'Will mean nothing to her. You are her only friend as you will be her husband.' His grandfather advised. 'She can speak with other females within our circle only. No one is worthy enough for our attention.'_

_Jacques nodded in agreement and saw Tiana walking alone. 'Excuse me.'_

_His grandfather gave him a pat on the back. 'Good luck my boy!' And watched him head off to the girl._

_Jacques took off his hat before approaching Tiana. 'Lovely afternoon, isn't it?'_

_She looked at Jacques and saw him eying her which made her feel somewhat nervous and annoyed. 'It is.'_

_He cringed at her heavy accent and thought, _**_'I will definitely change that' _**_He stepped to the side in a gentlemanly manner. 'Would you like for me to escort you home?'_

_'Oh no I'm fine.' Tiana wanted nothing to do with the womanizer. She was aware of him watching her while speaking with her friends. She just hoped he took the hint of her non-interest with her short responses.  
><em>

_But Jacques wasn't going to take no for an answer. 'Those books look awfully heavy for such a pretty girl to carry home.'_

_'No really I'm—' She stopped when he took her books anyway. _

_'I refuse to let you carry this home.'_

_'They're only two books.' Tiana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as they walked along down the street._

_Jacques ignored her as he continued carrying her things. 'Did you know that you are the prettiest girl in town?' His let her walk slightly ahead on him just so that he could watch her curvaceous frame. Her hips naturally swayed before his eyes causing him to harden._

_Tiana felt his eyes on her and stopped walking, catching him red handed. 'Why are you walking me home?'_

_He gave her a charming grin. 'Because I want to?'_

_'There are plenty of girls around here who will love for you to carry their books for them.' She began walking again._

_And he followed closely behind. 'No other girls aren't as worthy as you are.'_

_They passed several alleys where he could've easily brought her to just to relieve his 'situation' and gotten away with it, but he wanted to get her the 'right' way. It will take a lot of work to get her to marry him. He was definitely sure of that which was why he wanted to improve his reputation for her father's approval.  
><em>

_By the time they made it to her home he was greeted by Eudora who was thrilled to see the young man._

_'Would you like to stay for dinner?' she asked._

_"I can't tonight. I'm sorry.' He watched as Tiana went in her bedroom, closing the door behind her. 'But I am interested in your daughter.'_

…

Jacques sat the picture back on the table. "Well she didn't stay dear grandfather…" He said in sarcasm.

Florence walked into the room to see the distraught man. "Would you like anything?"

"A drink."

She looked down at the gun he was holding and grew concern. "I don't know if that's wise—

"Do you want to get terminated?" He challenged her. When she shook her head he continued, "Now give me my goddamn drink"

She knew that he would keep his word so she simply nodded. "Yes sir…" Leaving the room.

Jacques held his ring finger and felt the water forming in his eyes. "Damnit!" He couldn't believe that he was tearing up over a woman and not just any woman…Tiana of all people. His grandfather would be spinning in his grave.

_'A woman is never worth crying over,' the older man would always say.  
><em>

Sure Tiana was the first and only woman he's ever fallen in love with, the first woman whom he never thought of leaving. The first woman he felt regret for whenever he would physically harm her and out of all the women he fooled around with she was the only one to successfully hold his seed long enough to produce a child. Though he was careful with the others he would never have to worry with Tiana.

She was different than the others too. Before asking for her hand he would notice her bold, confident yet very innocent behavior with her friends. How she always wanted to have her own restaurant and how hard she was willing to work to make that happen.

He has plenty of businesses including his grandmother's restaurant and instead of making Tiana's dreams come true he prevented that from happening. His grandfather advised him to always keep her home:

_'I made the mistake in letting your grandmother work in her restaurant. A woman should only depend on her husband and stay at home.'_

"I suppose I should've given her the restaurant, if it'll bring her back to me…," he said as Florence walked into the room with a bottle of whisky in one hand and a glass in another. The whisky was a gift from one of his business partners in Russia.

"What's on your mind?" She poured the alcohol into the glass.

"Be honest with me Florence…was Tiana happy in our marriage?" He asked.

"Between the fights and tears I'm gonna be honest and say that she wasn't. But that's how I saw it and what she would tell me."

Jacques took in all his liquor before responding, feeling hurt. "I'm sure she also hated my affairs."

"She was angered and hurt when she learned the first few times but accepted your lifestyle after a while. There was a time when she hoped you would divorce her for one of the women." She poured more liquor into his glass.

"I see." Jacques studied the glass. "I know this might be hard to believe but I love the hell out of that woman."

"I see it in your eyes whenever you look at her, Jacques." Florence smiled. "I'm sorry that you realized what you had after she left with your child."

Jacques refused to look at her. "That will be all Florence."

The maid nodded before leaving the room.

He stayed in his same spot for a long while, pondering what Florence told him:

_'I'm sorry that you realized what you had after she left with your child.'_

What he had was the best woman a man could be married to. She was smart, ambitious, faithful, at times submissive without force and beautiful.

Jacques grew angry at the realization and threw his glass against a wall across the room; it shattered into pieces.

"Fuck!" He tried suppressing his tears but they were too strong to hold back. Picking up the picture again he said:

"I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me someday…I know that I wasn't the best husband in the world but I was a great provider…Damnit!" He wiped away his tears, standing up he went over to his telephone and dialed out.

"Sam Davis." Answered his attorney.

"I need to update on my will."

The man laughed. "This is the fifth call today Jacques. That child of yours isn't even born yet and—

"It's for my wife…Tiana." He confirmed.

Jacques explained what he wanted arranged for her and as soon as he ended the call he began writing a letter. The letter was about his feelings for his wife and what he wished for his son to follow and accomplish when he was old enough.

By the time he was finished with the letter he was also done with the bottle of whisky. Neatly folding it he left it on his desk.

"I suppose that it's family tradition...my son will never know or see his father," he said grimly, picking up the picture of Tiana once again. "All due to all the pain my family and myself have caused you." Self-pity took over as he lifted the gun and placed it against his temple. "Adieu, my love."

()()()()

Present day –

"I can't believe that even after Jacques' threat to my parents they still want to remain in New Orleans," said a devastated Tiana. "I don't get it."

Naveen rubbed her back in comfort. He hated seeing Tiana upset, especially if it involved Jacques. "There's a reason why they would rather stay there."

"They're being stubborn! They know I can't rest knowing that my husband…my ex-husband will try to kill them."

Just as Naveen was about to speak a tap could be heard at the door. "Come in!"

A lanky gentleman opened the door. "I hope that I wasn't interrupting."

"What is it now, Simon?" asked Naveen.

He pulled out an emerald coloured velvet box. "The ring you have for Madame Tiana—

"Merde!" Naveen hurried over to his valet, taking the box. "Thanks for picking this up for me."

"Your father threatened my life if I put one scratch on it." His valet smiled.

Tiana raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well I thank you, Simon." Naveen pushed the man out of the room. "Have a good night!" He closed and locked the door before turning to see a humoured Tiana. "So I take it that my surprise for you has been blown?"

Tiana smiled, getting off the bed to walk over to him. "Not if I pretend that I didn't see that box in your hand."

"I know that this may not be the best time after your father's telephone call but…" Naveen opened the box which revealed a large emerald stone surrounded by diamonds. "…will you marry me?"

She looked from Naveen to the ring and back at him before answering, "Naveen…"

"I know that you're still technically married but…um. If you're not ready you can always say—

"Yes!"

Naveen's eyes widen. "Did you just say yes?"

Tiana laughed. "I did."

"Achidonza!" He slipped the ring in her finger and wrapped his arms around her. "You said yes, yes?" He had to be sure.

"Yes Naveen!" She continued laughing.

"Oh…thank goodness." Naveen kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

Tiana sighed blissfully. "I love you, too."

"And even if this is the oddest of times to propose since I originally had plans for us—

She cut him off with a kiss and pressed her body against his. "We don't have to leave this room tonight."

Naveen raised an eyebrow, noticing her sudden gaze of lust. "You want to even after what just—

"Yes, now come here." She put her hand behind his head and deepened their osculation.

Without missing a beat Naveen picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. He lowered himself over her.

Tiana let out a soft moan as Naveen kissed from her neck down to the top of her breasts...

"Mmm...Naveen..." she breathed out.

He unbuttoned the top of her dress, cupping one of her breast.

The telephone ringing interrupted them.

"Ugh." Naveen groaned in frustration.

Tiana laughed. "You should get that."

He slowly pulled himself off the bed to pick up the phone.

"Who is this?" Annoyance clearly heard in his tone. "Oh, hello James…" He frowned, listening on. "What?…Are you sure?"

Tiana knew there was something wrong.

"All right...Will do. You too." He hung up the phone before returning to the bed. Taking in a deep inhale and exhale.

She sat up to see the worried expression on Naveen's face. "What is it?"

"It's Jacques."

"What about Jacques?" She raised her eyebrows, preparing for the news that will leave her fiancé's lips.

He looked back at her. "He's been shot…"

She gasped. "No…" Her hand covered her mouth, holding in her emotions. Despite how she felt about the man he was still legally her husband and spent a lot of time with him. "Is he…?" Her mind wondered off to the night he confessed his fears to her...

_'Do you want to know what my only fear is?'_

_She nodded, listening._

_'That I will die before my son is born.' His eyes watered. 'That I will never hold my boy the way my father never got to hold me.'_

_Tiana didn't know what to say to that. She was already shocked at how honest he was being to her. His genuine tears showed a side that she's never seen in him..._

Naveen interrupted her thoughts by bringing her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Tiana…"

Tiana returned the hug as tears formed in her eyes. "What have I done?"

()()()()

A/N: Had to end it there. Two more chapters and this story will be over. I'm half way finish with the next chapter so I hope to have that out for you guys soon. I hope you're all enjoy your winter/summer…wherever you are.

The last two chapters are endings to the story. One of the chapters is the true ending while the other is an alternate ending. That's all I will say on that. lol.

I will begin working on my other Naveen/Tiana romance fanfic 'A King's Heart' soon after this story is done. I didn't forget about it.

Until then…


	23. Your Love Is My LoveMoving On

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. Life and me constantly deleting the final two chapters because they didn't seem right had me going nuts. Anyway, here's the first ending. Enjoy and thank you all so much to the reviewers and readers! Will edit the errors later.

The Thrill Of It All

Your Love Is My Love/Moving On

A little over a year later…

Tiana laughed as Naveen's lips tickled against the skin of her tummy. Today was their first wedding anniversary and instead of spending it away like past royal couples of Maldonia, they decided to remain at home.

Naveen opened up more of his wife's house coat to press his lips on her breasts.

"Mmm…," he moaned, kissing down her torso. "…beauti-"

He stopped when he heard when their baby crying. With slight annoyance he asked, "And why do we still have our son sleeping in our room with us?"

"He's only six months old!" Tiana sat up, closing her housecoat.

"Old enough to sleep in his own nursery and for the nosey nannies to take care of him there," he pointed out.

"I hope you're not like this with our next baby," she teased.

"Our next baby won't be as spoiled as this little one," Naveen smirked, picking up their son before getting back in the bed. "Whose middle name will be after a more _deserving_ family member." He mumbled to himself.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "You're still at it about Daniel's middle name?" She placed her hand on her flat but growing tummy. Though Naveen was set against her choice of their son's middle name, she had her reasons…

…

_A year earlier…_

_'I'm sorry, Tiana…,' Naveen hugged her._

_Tiana returned the hug as tears formed in her eyes. 'What have I done?'_

_'You've done nothing wrong. Jacques' death was caused by his own doing. Not yours.'_

_'If I stayed then he wouldn't have killed himself…he…' Anger suddenly grew within her. 'How could he do this to me?'_

_'It's about control, Tiana. And how could we be sure if what James told us was true? For all we know Jacques could've faked his death—_

_'No,' Tiana interrupted him as she rested her hand on her tummy. 'He wouldn't do that. Not after everything he's confessed to me…'_

_…_

_Tiana decided not to go to Jacques' funeral and instead paid a visit to his attorney's weeks later._

_With her tummy slightly swollen with child she listened on as Sam explained her husband's wishes_

_"He wants you to keep the estate as well as the restaurant of his late grandmother.' He then handed her a letter. 'He wanted you to read this after I went through the arrangements with you.'_

_Tiana was surprised that Jacques left everything in her name and not his aunt. She was also shocked at how much he left her unborn child._

_'Jacques loved you, Tiana,' said Sam._

_'Is that all?" She asked, ignoring the statement._

_He nodded._

_'Thank you.' She rose from her seat and left the room._

_Naveen met her outside the office and knew she wasn't in the mood to speak so with a comforting hand on her lower back, he led her out of the building._

_…_

_Later that evening Tiana wanted to remain in one of the guest rooms of Naveen's former home, a home that now belong to her parents. She debated whether or not to have Naveen with her while reading but she figured that if she did this alone, she would be able to get through with it. _

_'Okay, okay Tiana you can do this…,' she tried convincing herself. 'If I dealt with him alive then why is it so hard to deal with him in death?'_

_While opening the envelope Jacques' scent immediately hit her nose causing a shiver down her back as well as emotions overcoming her._

_'Oh Jacques…,' her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't deny that she was upset. He was after all her husband and despite his wrongdoings she had an attachment to him. They spend a lot of time together and had some good moments in their rocky marriage._

_After wiping away the tears she began reading the letter:_

_Dearest Tiana,_

_My biggest fear is finally becoming a reality. Never being able to see our son but that is my fault. I want you to know that I never meant to ruin your life. Perhaps if I was brought up differently then I would've been a better husband to you, or somewhat of an influence in your life._

_There's also one thing I know and that is you will be a wonderful mother to our son. My mother tried to protect me from people like my grandfather and aunt for as long as she could before she died. She was such a gentle and beautiful woman. I always wondered what life would've been like if she were alive on this very day. I guess I will never know. If I've known about the pain my grandfather caused my father then perhaps life would've turned out a lot different. _

_Confused? Well I left you everything and that includes journals of various family members from my mother, my aunts, grandmother. Not too along ago I completed reading about grandmother and what she endured. _

_There was a quote she wrote in her passage that really hit me and that was her praying every night that I would never become my grandfather's grandson. As you know I eventually became my grandfather's clone in every shape as well as my own worse enemy. Florence was also somewhat correct about me realizing what I had after you left with our child. _

_But you know me, I am a selfish man, and will say that if you stayed a little longer I would've done everything in my power to prove to you and our son that I am capable of love and doing right. I know that I would fight off my demons and unlike my grandfather who terrorized my grandmother and father behind closed doors, would never lay a finger on you two for as long as I live…but I suppose we'll never know if I would go by my word or not.._

_Our son will be in excellent hands with you. You carry so much warmth. I've seen it in your eyes once upon of time…I've gotten lucky enough to see it every now and then whenever one of my cousins or circle of friends handed you a new child of theirs. From the moment I saw you holding of my young cousins I knew that we must immediately start a family. And once again it was my wrongdoings that delayed us conceiving a child right away. At least I know that my legacy will continue thanks to our son._

_By his eighteenth birthday I want him in college, or like me, if he's there before that time then make sure to be stern with him on his studies. If he is anything like me he will be stubborn but don't let that get in the way. That is all a Montreuil gentleman needs to succeed. _

_I also hope that wherever you are that you find happiness there. I certainly didn't give it to you as I should've and for that I deeply regret and apologize. I love you, Tiana and even if the feelings were never mutual just know that you will always mean everything to me. _

_Adieu, mon amour_

_Your husband Jacques…_

_Tiana folded the paper in half before sitting it on the nightstand. Hugging herself, she mourned for her husband one final time…_

…

Present day…

She vowed to herself that if she indeed have a son that Jacques' name will be in it. After all the pain he's caused her she was sure that he would've been a good father to her son.

Naveen decided not to speak more on the topic. Daniel Jacques wasn't his first choice but since they learned of his death a little over a year ago Tiana grew guilty and blamed herself for her ex-husband's unfortunate suicide. And from the moment their son was born Naveen knew that the boy wasn't his. Even if Tiana tried to reassure him that most newborns looked the same in his gut and with his own eyes the child's features too light to be his own. So with that being said he felt that Tiana should name the boy. He still loved the child regardless of his name. But he will always hate his biological father. Jacques Montreuil. A man who will always play a role in their lives even in death.

Curse him.

Tiana knew what Naveen was thinking and had to remind him of her choice. "You know that I love you and our son, right?"

He stretched out his arm and placed his hand on her tummy. "And this little one?"

Tiana smiled. "And this little one." She put her hand on her husband's and asked, "If I were to have another son, would you promise to love him the same as Daniel? I know that legally Daniel can't be king—

"It's up to Daniel whether or not he wants to be a king of Maldonia someday," Naveen reminded her. "And I love any child that comes from this beauty body of yours." He inched over to capture her lips on his. "And if we have a girl, then her name will be Valencia."

"Valencia?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the city where she was conceived…," Naveen reminisced, "the wine was strong that night. And the name happened to be my great-grandmother's."

"It's a beautiful name…" Tiana began.

"But you don't think that it's a good choice for our daughter?" He asked.

She nodded. "If we have a daughter then yes. Now if he's a boy—

"It will not be named after anymore ex-husbands," Naveen cut her off with a playful grin.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I was thinking Wade—

"Wade?" Naveen frowned.

"Barack?"

"No."

"Peter?"

"No."

"Naveen, jr?" She raised an eyebrow.

Naveen shot her a look of disgust. "Oh god no! The last name I want my son to have is my own!"

Tiana caressed Daniel's forehead while asking, "Then what would be an appropriate name for our son?"

"Valencio."

"Valencio sounds like a wonderful middle name," She said plainly.

"I don't think so…" Naveen looked down at the hazel/blue eyed baby, "How about it, Daniel? Valenico for your brother and Valencia for your sister?"

The baby groaned causing the parents to laugh.

"You see? He doesn't approve!" Tiana laughed.

Naveen had to laugh himself. "Eh. He's only a baby. What do they know?"

"Apparently what not to name his brother." Tiana took the baby from her husband. "We'll figure out what to name our second child when the time comes. For now, let's enjoy this time off."

Naveen lay back onto the pillows. "Being queen isn't all that it's cracked up to be, no?"

"It isn't just that. It's the restaurant, too!" She shot him a look. "Now don't get me wrong, I enjoy the compliments from the Maldonian people on my excellent New Orleans cuisine. But there comes a time when I need to rest."

"And the fact that you're pregnant is also the perfect excuse to take it easy." Naveen began.

"Yes, I know but—

"But nothing. Remember what the doctor told you about not overdoing it," he said, with nothing humorous in his tone.

Tiana understood Naveen's concern and she will make sure to not make any mistakes that will endanger their child's life. She only hoped that her husband would be less stern about it.

"I only want you and our children out of harm's way." Naveen said with reassurance.

Tiana nodded. "I know."

"How is your ear?" He asked, referring to her right ear.

She rolled her eyes, getting out of the bed. "It's fine. You ask me this question everyday." She put the sleeping baby back in his crib.

"It's my job as your husband to make sure that you're all right."

"And I thank you for that." Tiana went to press the intercom.

Naveen grew puzzled. "Who are you calling?"

"The nanny." Tiana smirked, crawling back onto the bed. "It's about time our son sleeps in his nursery. And it is our wedding anniversary…" She gave him a kiss, "…or did you forget?"

"Achidonza…how could I forget?" Naveen wiggled his eyebrows. "Come here…" He pulled her on top of him to deepen their kiss.

The End

()()()()

A/N: So that was the first final chapter…for the readers (and writers like me) who love happy endings. The next final chapter is an alternate ending on how Tiana's life would've been if she came back to Jacques after the phone call from chapter 22…it's also a more realistic ending, imo. Tell me how you felt about both endings in the reviews.


	24. Changing For My Son's Sake

The Thrill Of It All

Changing For My Son's Sake

A year later...

Tiana just finished feeding her three month old son when a soft knock was heard at the door. She looked over to see her husband walking in with the help of his cane. Another gentleman and Florence assisted him with his luggage.

"Thank you, Kevin and Florence," said Jacques.

"Anytime Mr. Montreuil," spoke the gentleman before leaving the room.

"You take it easy," Florence said with a smile, also leaving the room. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Thank you…," Jacques then closed the door.

Tiana put the baby inside his bassinet before walking over to greet her husband.

"Welcome home, Jacques."

He hugged her with one arm, using the other as a support on his cane. "I'm happy to be back, darling. They immediately welcomed the deal." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Daniel just fell asleep?"

"Yes he did." Tiana answered, watching Jacques walk over to their sleeping son.

Brushing a thumb over the child's forehead he sighed. "I never thought that he could get more beautiful everyday but he does." He looked over at Tiana. "I suppose he inherits that from his mother."

Tiana gave him a small smile, remaining silent. As much as she tried to find love for her husband she really couldn't. Naveen was still in her heart despite leaving him behind and even if it was hard she thought that she made the right choice by going back to her husband when she learned of his suicide attempt. She was thankful to learn that it wasn't life threatening but it did somewhat affect the left side of his body which left him with a cane. She also wasn't surprised that even though the doctor told Jacques that he would need his cane for the rest of his life, he made it a goal to eventually get rid of it once he was 'healed'.

She still dream of being with Naveen and wondered if he thought of her as much as she did of him. Her heart swollen when he finally did contact her since she left Maldonia. He was now king and much too busy for anything outside of his duties. She dreaded the day when she receives an invite to his upcoming wedding.

But she would doubt he'd give her anything with the way she ended their relationship…

_…_

_Tiana held the receiver of the telephone in her ear while it rang. Just as she was about to give up the call, a Maldonian operator answered._

_'Prince Naveen…five, six, two, nine,' she recited the code and within seconds the Maldonian prince answered._

_'I was wondering when you were going to call.' Naveen said._

_Tiana sighed, playing with her engagement ring. 'I won't be returning to Maldonia,'_

_'Please tell me that you're joking,' Naveen couldn't believe it._

_Tears filled her eyes as she heard the hurt in his voice. 'I'm so sorry Naveen but Jacques needs me and I—_

_'Save it, Tiana.' Naveen cut her off before hanging up the phone._

_Tiana hung up the phone; wiped the tears away and slowly pulled off her engagement ring. 'I'm so sorry Naveen…'_

_…_

Present day…

"Tiana?"

She looked over at her husband. "Yes Jacques?"

"I asked how your day was at the restaurant?" He smiled.

"Oh." She started, "Busy…" She told him about the few hours she was at the restaurant that was still named after his grandmother. She was also on the working process of her own restaurant that would be called 'Tiana's Palace'. A name Naveen played with after she told him of the original name she and her father always went with.

"I'm very proud of you, darling," Jacques said, taking her hand with his stronger one. "You've managed to handle the restaurant superbly without it interfering with your duties as a wife and mother. You think that you can handle '_Tiana's Palace_' the exact same way?"

She looked up at him. "I believe I can. Florence and my mother are godsend when it comes to looking after Daniel." She really was relieved to have both women in her life. Her father hated that she returned to Jacques and refuse to enter the estate even after an invite from the young man. "And it isn't like I'll be at the restaurants the entire time. I know where my important priorities are. And that's taking care of Daniel."

Jacques kissed her hand. "Dear, that sounds wonderful but I also want you to also do what makes you happy and I know that it's this new project on your new restaurant."

Tiana knew that he was being genuine and was thankful that he accepted her dreams. She remembered the day her husband woke up in the hospital and was surprised to hear that his very first words were the last thing on her mind during that moment…

…

_Tiana sat at the bedside of Jacques, wiping his face with the cool wet cloth she and Florence brought from home. She's been in his room for the past week either reading or speaking at him. He looked at peace when he was asleep and wondered if the child she was carrying would end up taking after him while in a slumber bliss?_

'…_your restaurant,'_

'_What?' she asked, startled and surprised to hear her husband's voice._

'_You can have it…I want your dreams to come…true,' he struggled the say, wrapping his hand around hers._

_Tiana was speechless. Did she really hear him right?_

_'I want to…see you…happy, darling,'_

_Tiana set the cloth back into the bowl, putting her other hand over his. 'Jacques, that's the last thing on my mind right now,'_

_He slowly opened his eyes and smiled, 'Your happiness…is what I…live for…,'_

_Before she could question him, his doctor stormed into the room…_

…

"Tiana are you all right?"

"Hmm?" She broke from her musing and shook her head. "Yes I'm fine…I was…"

"Thinking," he finished for her with a smile. "You do that a lot now."

Tiana felt his arm around her waist and his lips on her neck.

"I've missed you…two weeks has been much too long to go without you…"

She closed her eyes as she allowed him to continue his kisses. They've been sleeping together since she got the okay from her midwife but Jacques always made sure that she wanted to participate in the act, willingly.

"Why don't we lie down?" He suggested.

She did as suggested and cuddled in his arms.

"This is what I was looking forward to us doing today," Jacques said softly. "To have my wife in my arms."

"How is your…left…arm?" She asked carefully.

"It feels fine. Don't worry about it." He kissed her on the forehead. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek. "You have no idea how thankful I am that you came back to me…"

Tiana sighed.

Though he hasn't hit her in months since her return he still had somewhat of a temper if she disagreed with him on certain things.

"…you were so beautiful the day you gave birth to Daniel. Seeing our son for the first time was the best day of my life, after our wedding." He kissed her on the cheek. "A true Montreuil through and through."

There was no doubt that the child was his. His blue eyes never changed and his sandy coloured hair made her know that the Montreuil blood will never be overshadowed from her own family.

"If we do have another child I certainly hope that it's a girl. Who will look like her beautiful mother," he whispered in her ear.

Tiana smiled.

He had a way with words and if he continued his sweet nothings then perhaps she could _learn_ to love him…perhaps.

Doubtful.

She only prayed that he doesn't go back to his old ways. Since reading his grandmother's journals she could see why Jacques tried so hard to change his ways.

"I hope that she gets your eyes. They're beautiful," said Tiana.

"But yours are dark and lovely…I get lost every time I look into them." He caressed her neck. "I wouldn't mind us _trying_ for a daughter." He hinted.

Tiana knew what that meant and even if he's been patient she wasn't sure if she was ready. "Jacques, I would love to have another child but I've got my hands full with the restaurant and with Daniel—

"A simple no would've been acceptable Tiana," Jacques rose back up and cursed when he almost missed his cane. "We've been having sex nonstop before I left for my business trip. We would've been successful by now if it weren't for…," He sighed. "I don't like you using that…that…"

"I'm not ready to go through that again, Jacques." Tiana sat up, crossing her arms, watching him controlling his anger. Out of fear she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Don't." He looked her way. "If you're not ready then you're not ready."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you're okay with me using the sponge?"

"Yes." Jacques reached out to take her hand. "We can lie together and…talk. Would you like that?"

Tiana closed her hand around his. _'He's trying,'_ she thought. "I'd like that…"

The two lay back in the bed in a spoon position. Tiana heard him inhaling and exhaling her vanilla scent with his hand rubbing up and down her hip and thigh.

Jacques was pleased at how relaxed his wife was in his arms, but when she stiffen at his obvious erection pressing behind her he tried to distract her by a subject change. "You know Celestine invited us to her wedding?"

"I've seen the invitation," Tiana said, afraid to move away from him.

"She's only marrying the old man for his fortune. He's about ninety so I doubt there would be a proper honeymoon." Jacques laughed. "She'll be moving to Italy and I say good riddance to the bitch."

Tiana knew that her husband couldn't stand his aunt after learning how much drama she kept within the family. And like her he also found it disturbing that Celestine tried to seduce her dead daughter's mourning husband. He cut her from his life and haven't look back sense.

"I think we should go just for the laughs." Jacques said, kissing his wife's ear. "Would you like that?"

"If you want to go then I'll go." Tiana didn't care either way.

"I believe that we should," Jacques smirked. "Not all the family has seen Daniel…and I would like to meet my new uncle."

She rolled her eyes. "Really Jacques—

"I wouldn't be surprised that when the old man is in his death bed her only concern will be his fortune. She didn't have a problem asking me about where all of mine will go to." He confessed.

"What?" This was a first for Tiana.

"When I was unconscious I was able to hear certain activities around me. Such as no you being the only person out of my family to have visited me. I don't know if it was the day before or an hour before you came to see me but Celestine came marched into my room with my doctor and all she asked was how soon it will be until I'm officially dead. Just so that she could get her cut in the Montreuil fortune…,"

…

_'Really Celestine this isn't the time and place for you to be interfering with my patient's recovery,' scorned the doctor._

_'Look at him! He's practically in death's door. Why not inject something to finish him off? I need my money,' said the heartless woman._

_'Get out!' ordered the doctor._

_'You know if I were twenty years younger I would've snatched him from that black bitch he's married to.' She laughed. 'She's the reason he's in this predicament so why not end his misery?'_

_The doctor frowned in disgust. 'This is your nephew you're speaking of.'_

_'Family means nothing to me. Money is life…," Celestine said, darkly._

_…_

"…I thought about what you said to her about not caring for Juliette. If I've known all that she's put that child through for money…" He sat back up.

Tiana slowly sat up, rubbing his back. "None of us knew then."

"But I was there at that house." He sighed, remembering what Franklin, Juliette's widower told him. "I swear if someone tries touching my son or daughter that way. I would kill them with my bare hands. No amount of money will ever be worth getting my children felt up on. The sick bastards."

She could see the guilt in his eyes. "Juliette is in a better place Jacques. She's no longer suffering and you shouldn't blame yourself for what Celestine put her through. God will take care of her when it's her time."

He shot her a dark glare. "God hasn't done much to protect you from me did he?"

Tiana put her hands on her lap, looking down at them, growing uncomfortable. "I'm only doing this for my son…" she mumbled to herself.

"What did you just say?" Jacques asked, not hearing her the first time.

She looked up at him with hesitation. "God led you to those journals. You've changed since then." Was her answer. A lie that saved her from a possible strike.

"I've changed because of you." He corrected her, reaching out to caress her cheek. "And though it may take a while for me to completely change to the man I want to be for you and Daniel, I still have a long journey to go."

Tiana put her hand over his, closing her eyes.

"The moment I opened my eyes and saw your face I thought you were an angel," Jacques admitted. "I know that I will never be the man you deserve but please don't give up on me. Everything I do is for you and Daniel. No more drunken booze, women, leaving you for long periods of time. I will never be my grandfather again."

Tears formed in Tiana's eyes. She heard him, but she couldn't believe him, not yet at least.

"I need your love to help me, Tiana. Will you do that for me?" He asked.

"Do what?" She opened her eyes, tears running down both her cheeks.

He wiped the tears away. "Love me? Continue to show me what it is all means."

"You should already know what it means by looking at Daniel," she told him.

"I'm already aware of loving our son, Tiana. All I want is your love for me. Will you let me in your heart? Because you're already in mine."

Tiana studied his hazel/blue eyes and saw how serious he was. "So much has happened—

"Do you feel anything for me?" He asked, desperation hinted in his tone.

_'Besides hate? Fear? Confusion?'_ She thought. "It's going to take time."

"So you have no feelings for me?" Jacques pressed harder.

"Of course I have feelings for you!" Tiana answered. "You're my husband and the father of my child…I will always have feelings…"

"Then I have a lot to prove to you." Jacques confirmed, understanding her answer. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. That's all I can say, Tiana."

Daniel's cries broke through and Tiana was thankful to leave the heavy subject.

"Did mommy and daddy wake you? Huh?" She kissed the infant's forehead.

Baby Daniel rubbed his face over her breast, opening his mouth.

"Looks like he's hungry." Jacques added.

Without warning Tiana pulled out her breast for the hungry child who greedily took the nipple in his mouth.

Jacques licked his lips before turning away from the intimate scene. Seeing any flesh from his wife always aroused him. One of the difficulties of controlling himself around her.

Tiana saw him turn away and pitied for him. He was trying to control himself that he made it quite obvious. If it were a year ago she was sure she'd be under him enduring his painful thrusts and irritating groans.

What a difference a year can make and she was relieved for the change.

()()()()

Later during dinner Tiana thought about her husband's struggling willpower as well as her pondering on possibly going through another pregnancy. If he was willing to change which it seemed like he was fighting to accomplish. Then maybe…

Stretching her arm out, she tried to taking her husband's hand without paying attention to the glass of water nearby, "Jacques—

"Goddamnit, Tiana!" He scooted his chair back after the full glass of water spilled on his trousers. He glared her way, grabbing a hold of her arm. "Why do you have to be such a clumsy…," He quickly stopped himself, letting her go and closing his eyes, inhaling and exhaling.

Tiana froze as her heart beat increased. Could she be wrong about the possibility of him changing? His eyes showed that man she was afraid of after all.

"I'm sorry Tiana," Jacques apologised, looking her way. "It was only water, nothing stainable."

"What's going on out here?' asked Florence, looking Tiana's way.

"It was nothing Florence," Jacques told her. "Could you fetch me some more water?"

The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" He added.

"I'll do it since you said please." She said to him before leaving the room.

Tiana picked up a handkerchief. "Do you need—

"Darling, its fine. I'm still alive aren't I?" He gave her a grin.

She didn't know what to say so she remained quiet. Jacques noticed.

"Don't fear me, Tiana," Jacques took her hand. "I lost my temper but controlled it. It was only water and you were only trying to comfort me. I appreciate it. Really I do."

The two remained quiet for the rest of dinner. It was when Jacques began standing when Tiana finally spoke up.

"Jacques?" She called him.

"Yes darling?"

"I was thinking about what we discussed on earlier…" She couldn't believe she still wanted to go through with it but if he was willing to change even after almost relapsing... "Florence can keep Daniel for a few hours while we, um…" She gave him a weak smile, feeling a bit awkward. "…I was getting somewhat tired of using that sponge anyway."

Jacques' eyes lit up. "You—you really mean this? Us together? Nothing between us? Not even that damned sponge?"

Tiana nodded, standing up. At least she hoped she meant it.

Florence walked into the dining room, surprised to see the couple still at the table. "I thought ya'll be upstairs by now. Here's your water Jacques."

Jacques grabbed his cane. "That won't be necessary, Florence."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He wrapped his stronger arm around his wife's waist, pulling her to his side. "Tiana and I will be having our nightcap in our room."

Florence raised her eyebrows, eying the young couple. "So this means I get to look after little Daniel, eh?" She grinned, and saw the uncertainty in Tiana's eyes. "You all right, baby?"

Tiana nodded. "I'm okay."

Florence knew she was lying but left the answer alone. "All right. Ya'll head on upstairs and Tiana honey?"

"Yes Florence?" Tiana asked.

"The best way to try for daughter is to stay on you back and—

"That will be all, Florence," Jacques interrupted her.

Florence laughed. "I'll bring up the stronger wine?"

Jacques shook his head.

"Yes, you may." Tiana answered, noticing her husband's surprised expression.

"Very well." Florence smirked, leaving the room.

Jacques stared at his wife for second before asking, "Since when did you take a liking to strong alcohol?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's supposed to lighten the mood, right?" She only hoped that it would relax her enough to go through with this.

"It is…," his hand touched her lower back, slowly pulling her onto him before pressing his lips onto hers. "But you're enough to lighten mine."

()()()()

The Montreuil master bedroom…

"All right you two here's ya'll drinks." Florence finished pouring the wine into the glasses. "Now where is my baby?"

"Sleeping in his bassinet." Tiana smiled.

Florence carefully picked up the sleeping infant.

The concerned mother watched on. "He just ate so he shouldn't be hungry when he awakens but if he is—

"I've taken care of plenty a child honey," Florence laughed. "I changed ya husband's diapers!"

Tiana smiled at Jacques. "Well, Daniel's diaper drawer should be filled and—

"Darling, let Florence do her job before our wine loses its strength." Jacques laughed.

The older woman laughed herself. She noticed the change in the young man since Tiana left the first time. She only hoped that he stays this way for the sake of himself.

"Well ya'll lovebirds enjoy ya'selves." She winked at the two before closing the door behind her.

Jacques made sure to lock the door. "That should keep her from barging in."

"Yes..." Tiana said before drinking her entire glass in one gulp.

Jacques went over to her, taking her hand, his expression now serious. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

Tiana shook her head. "You don't have to keep saying that whenever we're...about to do something all husbands and wives do."

"But I know that I don't deserve this." His face hasn't changed. "You have my word on everything I've told you tonight." He raised his hand to caress her cheek, inching closer to her lips. "I will never lift another hand your way."

Tiana responded with a weak smile before accepting his lips onto hers. Though deep down in her heart she wasn't set on believing him, if ever.

She laid back on the bed as her husband's kisses lowered to her neck.

"I am a changed man, darling," Jacques unbuttoned her blouse.

Tiana closed her eyes._ 'I hope so...for the sake of our son.'_

The End

()()()()

A/N: I wanted to write an alternate ending to the story and have you all see what life would be like if Tiana did leave Naveen for Jacques out of guilt. I hated writing this particular ending but I had to get it out of my system and show that some people can change after a terrible tragedy. Unfortunately my grandfather, who was actually born in the early 1900s (_long story on that one since I'm like, 80-90 years younger than he is! Let's just say that my grandmother didn't have any trouble conceiving children from the thirties to the early seventies and that she was much younger than my grandfather_) never changed and kept at it with his behavior that eventually killed him. This story was based on many ancestors, the women who wrote journals on their marriages and life. I only shared part of the stories to you and I hope you enjoyed despite the violent content. Naveen was the only fictional storyline as well as the Montreuil name. I can't have you guys knowing everything! lol.

I'm not a person who supports domestic violence. It's a horrible crime that should've been handled much longer than forty-fifty years ago in certain countries. There are some parts of the world where it's still 'the way of life' and I feel so bad for the victims. No one should ever have to endure the physical and mental pain. It's inhumane. And to think that women didn't have family to return to back in those days in order to honour marriage. *sighs*

I'd like to thank every single reviewer who took the time to leave feedback and honest opinions. I truly appreciate what you all had to say. I also thank those who simply enjoy reading…I hope you've learned something from this story. It was a bit difficult to write since it's so close my heart literally.

Well I guess it's time for me to begin on 'A King's Heart'. The story I put on hold in order to complete this particular one.

Peace.


End file.
